Ángeles Y Demonios
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: La vida no es todo rosa, yo lo se, por que lo comprobé. Pero cada negativa que te da la vida viene acompañada de una recompensa si eres capaz de pasarla sin problemas. O por lo menos, eres capaz de sobrevivir al dolor de un alma desgarrada.
1. Entregándose en cuerpo y alma

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El drama y al cambio de humor en los personajes es solamente mío :P_

**Ángeles Y Demonios**

**Entregándose en cuerpo y alma**

-Hola Bella - Saludo Ángela mientras caminamos por el pasillo del instituto. A las dos se nos había hecho tarde para llegar a nuestra sala de clases, donde a mi lado se sentaría el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida, y del cual estoy enamorada en secreto - Te estuve esperando toda la mañana amiga.

-Gracias Ángela - Le respondí, pero lo único que deseaba era ver ese prefecto rostro que se sentaba a mi lado, ese mismo chico que era mi amigo y se sentaba con nosotros, es más, estaba en nuestro grupo, pero él estaba con Lizzie y yo no me podía meter en su vida por más que lo deseara - Me levante tarde hoy. Lo siento.

Ninguna de las dos dijo algo más. Entramos en la sala de clases y pude ver su perfecto rostro. Su pelo corto y negro brillaba con los rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas, sus ojos negros pasionales eran perfectos, su piel nunca antes la había visto y su gran sonrisa blanca me hacia suspirar por él de mil formas diferentes. Me senté a su lado.

-Hola Jacob - Le salude mientras me sentaba a su lado, por alguna extraña razón, Jacob hablaba menos conmigo y cada vez menos, como si tratara de alejarme de él. Y eso me dolía como dagas en el corazón. El solo me dedico una sonrisa y siguió tomando atención a la clase. Después de esta nos tocaba Física, que mal, yo soy pésima en esa clase.

Las clases pasaron rápida, muy rápidas para mi gusto. No pude apreciar lo suficiente a Jacob. Él trato de salir rápido de las clases cuando nos quedamos solos, pero yo lo tome de un brazo y lo obligué a girar para que me mirara. Tenia que arreglar cuentas con ese chico, me dolía que me esquivara y ahora que no se quisiera quedar a solas unos minutos conmigo.

Pero el saco su brazo, sonrojado. Era como si le diera vergüenza estar conmigo y salio disparado de las clases. Yo no dije nada, pero me dolía que me tratara de esa forma cuando era mi amigo. Salí de la sala de clases y me encontré con Edward, mi novio, antes lo amaba, pero últimamente se a puesto muy distante conmigo. Mi vida era un asco.

Pasamos todo el recreo juntos, tomados de la manos y yo viendo como Lizzie tenia la manos de Jacob entrelazada con la suya amorosamente. Ángela estuvo con Ben todo el tiempo y Mike, aun que seguía teniendo un pequeño enamoramiento sobre mi, estaba junto con Jessica que siempre estuvo suspirando a sus pies.

Me fui a cambiar para entrar a la clase de Física, con un shorts negro y una polera blanca que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo. Alice. Mi amiga loca por la moda siempre me ponía este tipo de ropa ajustada. Siempre decía que tenia un cuerpo hermoso y que necesitaba ponerme estas cosas para atraer aun más hombres. Me sonroje al recordarlo y salí a la cancha.

Cuando estuve afuera, me fui al lado del profesor y note un montón de miradas sobre mi, pero una más fuerte que las otras, sentía como se posaba en mi espalda. Me gire y vi como Jacob me miraba con los ojos desencajados. Me sonroje. Y él al darse cuenta que lo miraba me quito la vista de encima y fue a besar a su novia. De nuevo mi pecho me dolió.

Empezamos la clase, esta vez eran con balones. Tuve miedo, no quería caerme y ser el hazmé reír de todos en el gimnasio. Pero mi suerte no duro mucho, ya que cuando escuche un "Cuidado" Me gire y una pelota me llego en plena cara, mandándome al piso. Todo se volvió negro al instante y el olor a sangre penetro en mi nariz.

Cuando desperté, estaba en unos fuertes brazos. Estaba algo mareada por el olor, pero cuando subí mi cabeza y me encontré con el cuello cobrizo de Jacob, mi corazón se disparo en mil por minuto. Subí un poco más mi cabeza y me encontré con su corto pelo negro y sus ojos que miraban el pasillo por donde caminaba. ¿Y la cancha?

-¿Jacob?- Me salio como una pregunta su perfecto nombre. Estaba muy enamorada de ese chico musculoso y con su aroma a bosque me embriagaba aun más de lo que ya estaba. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una polera negra, oculte mi cabeza en el hueco de su mandíbula y hombre, pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Su corazón se acelero tanto como el mio.

-Bella, por fin despiertas - Me respondió apretándome aun más a su cuerpo - Por un momento creí... creí que te mate. Lo siento tanto - Mi pelo se mojo, me pregunta si estábamos saliendo al estacionamiento y estaba lloviendo de tal forma que nos mojábamos el cabello - Soy un tonto, debí de tener más cuidado con esa pelota.

No hice caso a sus suplicas de que lo perdonara. Él no tenia la culpa, si no yo, con mi pésima mala suerte que tengo desde que nací.

-¿Donde estamos? - Pregunte. Como aun andaba mareada, pensaba que estábamos en los pasillos del instituto, pero por ahí no corre el viento y ahora tenia frío por eso mismo - ¿A donde vamos? - Abrí mis ojos y vi por su cuello como mi camioneta se alejaba de nosotros, y a los lados se extendían árboles familiares - Estamos...

-En tú casa. Te he llevado donde la enfermera luego de que te desmallaras y me ha dicho que necesitas un poco de reposo. Así que saque tus llaves de tú camioneta - Sonrió, su risa me pareció tan de un ángel - Si es que ha eso se le puede llamar una camioneta. Para mi es un dinosaurio de la época más antigua.

-Oye - Reclame feliz de que por fin nos hiciéramos más amigos. Saque mi cabeza de su cuello y lo mire a los ojos - Esa es mi camioneta y es sagrada. Yo la quiero, fue mi regalo de cuando llegue a Froks - Era verdad, mi padre nunca me dijo de donde la saco, pero a mi me gustaba esa camioneta roja.

-Un regalo que repare yo - Me respondió él. Abrí los ojos como platos y lo mire. Nunca en mi vida, pensaría que Jacob Black construyo mi camioneta querida. Sonreí - Charlie me dijo que la reparara ya que tú ibas a venir y, bueno, como buen niño que soy la repare. Espero que siga andando bien, pues no puede sobrepasar los 90 kilómetros por hora - Abrió la puerta de mi caza y entro conmigo aun en sus fuertes brazos.

Cerro la puerta y subió las escaleras a mi pieza. Me sorprendió que supiera cual era, ya que nunca antes ha venido a mi casa, o por lo menos que yo sepa no. Me acostó en mi cama, yo aun no me quería separar de su perfecto cuerpo que despertaba mis cinco sentidos. Así que el no pudo dejarme en la cama, por que mis brazos en su cuello se lo impidieron.

Por eso su rostro quedo cerca del mío. Nos miramos y en sus ojos pude ver una tonelada de sentimientos distintos, eran tan negros que parecían dos preciosas perlas negras que han sido encontradas en lo profundo del mar. Y así, poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que nuestros alientos chocaban el la cara del otro. Cerré mis ojos y por fin pude sentir sus labios sobre los mios.

¡Dios! Sus labios eran muy calientes, suaves y sabían besar muy bien. Mis manos aun en su fuerte cuello, lo atrajeron involuntariamente más a mi. Sus manos dejaron mi cuerpo y se posaron en mi espalda baja. ¡Rayos! Sus caricias también eran perfectas, este hombre era perfecto en todos sus sentidos ¿Como no enamorarme de él? Es perfecto hasta en hablar con su voz ronca.

El beso dejo de ser suave y se hizo más pasional. Mis manos recorrían su espalda por debajo de la tela de su polera negras y las suyas trataban de escabullirse por debajo de la mía. La respiración me falto y me separe de él, lo mire y vi como sus ojos se oscurecían por la pasión, deseo y lujuria. Deje de mirarlo.

Mis besos bajaron por su cuello. Él gimió al notar como mis manos bajaban aun más. Jacob bajo sus manos más rápido y las poso en mi trasero, regalándome caricias exquisitas, y luego apretó sus caderas contra las mías. Me maree al sentir como un bulto se elevaba entre sus pantalones. Y los bese en el cuello con más furia.

-Bella - Sus manos seguían en mi trasero, acariciándolo como si fuera de cristal. Bese sus labios para acallar el gemido errante que quiso salir - Charlie - Con eso me explico su preocupación. Temía que Charlie nos encontrara en esta posición algo intima. El estaba en estos momentos sobre mi cuerpo y apoyando su peso en sus manos.

Me senté en la cama sin dejar de besar su cuellos, dejándolo en puntillas en la orilla de mi cama. Su mirada seguía oscurecida y su respiración estaba entrecortada. No le respondí a su pregunta. Me saque mi polera blanca y luego mi sujetador. Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como platos al ver mi cuerpo descubierto.

-Te deseo Jacob - Susurre, aun así el me escucho y me fue acostando en la cama mientras besaba mis pechos. Su boca caliente me hacía gemir, nunca antes me había encontrado en esta situación. Yo era virgen. Nunca pensé que me entregaría a un hombre así de fácil, pero lo amaba y quería que mi cuerpo fuera suyo.

Gemí su nombre. Y parece que eso le gustaba, por que mientras probaba mi otro pecho, empezó a sacarme mis shorts negros. Dejándome aun más expuesta a sus ojos y él aun no se quitaba ninguna prenda. Al parecer leyó mis pensamientos ya que en un movimiento rápido no traía puesta ni sus pantalones ni su palera negra. Dejándome apreciar su perfecto cuerpo.

Mis manos se pusieron en su espalda y la acaricie, no tarde en enterrarle mis uñas cuando empezó a morder mis pechos. Gemí aun mas fuerte. Estaba extasiada en felicidad, lo haríamos, aun cuando el amaba a Lizzi y yo tenia a Edward como compañero de la vida. Yo lo amaba, desearía que él me amara y no se dejara llevar por las hormonas.

Algo que desencajaba con todo esto, sería que no podría verlo de nuevo a los ojos sabiendo que nunca más podría tocarlo, que él nunca más me podría tocar como lo hacia ahora. Deseaba que esta no fuera la única vez que él fuera mio y yo de él, por que no dejaría que nadie más tocara mi cuerpo, el seria mi único dueño, no importaba cuanto tenga que pagar por eso.

Nunca pensé que estaría lista para hacer el amor, y menos con alguien con quien no estoy casada. Mi hermana Nessie, se caso para después perder su virginidad, pues ya tiene dos hermosos gemelos, un hombre y una mujer. Yo quiero a esos dos pequeño y sería aun más genial poder tener mi propia familia, pero a mi parecer, yo no merezco ser feliz.

Me dañaba engañar a Lizzie, ella era mi amiga, por lo menos lo fue, por que cuando supo que amaba a Jacob, se alejo de mi. Siempre me comprendió, estuvo conmigo en mis peores problemas, pero cuando le conté mi enamoramiento por Jacob ella me dejo y al poco tiempo Jake le pidió que estuvieran juntos, eso simplemente me venció.

-Jake - Salio en gemido cuando en verdad quería decirle que teníamos que detener esto por todos los seres que nos amaban - Lizzie... - Se separo de mis pecho y me miro confuso. Yo jadeaba mientras hablaba - No le podemos hacer esto, tú no le puede hacer esto - Sus manos estaban en mi cadera y eso me confundía aun más - ella te ama.

-No me puedo detener Bella - Respondió simplemente bajando la ultima prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. La bajaba como todo un caballero, sin ser rápido ni desesperado - Desde hace minutos que no me puedo detener - Se levanto de la cama y aprecio mi cuerpo desnudo en la cama. Sus ojos negros brillaban como estrellas en una noche. Me miraba como si fuera una obra de arte recién terminada - Eres... perfecta.

Siguió mirando mi cuerpo. Me dio un poco de vergüenza su intensa mirada de deseo sobre mi cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, como pidiendo más y más aire para poder seguir firme en su lugar. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana me dejaba ver su cobrizo cuerpo, que brillaba contra esta. Me mordí el labio.

-Eres tan... deseable.

Se poso sobre mi aguantando su peso en sus brazos. Y me beso con furia, tal vez no quería recordar a Lizzie y yo se lo recordaba como si nada estuviera pasando entre nosotros en estos momentos. Tome sus vaqueros y los baje, sin mirar, pero no pude evitarlo y baje mi mirada. Jade más al ver su masculinidad, tan potente y grande ¿Eso entraría en mí?

Al parecer si, ya que Jacob empezó a mover sus caderas hacia las mías. Tome aire para aguantarme el dolor que vendría, muchas veces me dijeron que la primera vez dolía. Y como yo era virgen, tener esa gran cosa en mi interior me dolería tal vez mucho, pero más necesitaba tenerlo en su totalidad en mi interior.

Primero sentí como se queda en mi entrada, y luego tomaba un poco de confianza y se entraba en mi, muy despacio. Me pregunte si sabía que yo era virgen, digo, por la delicadeza que tiene al meterse tan lento en mi interior. Cuando entro un poco más, un fuerte ardor recorrió mi columna y vientre, ese ardor me dolió y quemaba. Empecé a llorar.

-Jake - Gemí. Las grandes gotas de agua saladas caían a mares por mis mejillas, cada una anunciando el dolor que se ocasionaba en mi vientre dentro de mi - Arde, me arde mucho - Sollocé, oculte mi rostro en su cuello. Él gracias a Dios se detuvo aun dentro de mi, empezó a acariciarme mi espalda con una mano y con la otra mi cintura, aminorando un poco el dolor.

-Ya - Su aliento choco en mi hombro y me estremecí. El seguía con su rápida respiración sobre mi - Pasara, se tiene que pasar - Me abrazo para que dejara de llorar, pues botaba mares por mis ojos, en verdad me dolía - Lo siento - Me pidió disculpas - Perdóname por favor - Se iba a retirar, con mucho esfuerzo enrede mis piernas en su cintura, impidiendo que se alejara de mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos quietos los dos. El dolor aminoraba en forma que pasaban los minutos, ya casi ni lo sentía. Agradecía que ese dolor pasara, que que deseaba que Jacob me hiciera suya de una vez por todas y estábamos esperando mucho para poder movernos. Me moví un poco. Nada. No me dolía ya.

Lo bese. Él entendió mi mensaje silencioso y empezó a moverse delicadamente, entrando y saliendo de mi con embestidas que aun no provocaban placer en mi. Así fue como aumento el ritmo de nuestras caderas chocar y no pude evitar gemir del placer que me estaba dando en esos momentos. El sonar de nuestras caderas era débil.

-¡Jacob! - Gemí mientras sentía como todo mi cuerpo se movía - Másss... más por favor - Le pedí y el aumento el ritmo, ahora si se escuchaba donde nuestros cuerpo se unían. Un dulce sonido que llenaba mis oídos, eran tan gratificante que desee que fuera más rápido - más rápido - Jacob gruño, pero aun así aumento la velocidad de sus embistes contra mis caderas.

-Bella - Gimió mi nombre. Ataque sus labios, pero no los tuve por mucho tiempo, ya que el aire se hacia cada vez menos. Jacob bajo por mi cuellos y lo lamió y chupo como si quisiera sacarme algo de ese lugar, luego beso mis hombro y bajo a mi pechos. Ese lugar parece que le fascinaba, pues los lamió y chupo hasta el cansancio - Bells - Ese nuevo apodo me encanto, nunca antes me llamaron así.

Sus manos se fueron a mi cintura y hicieron que los dos nos uniéramos mejor. El choque de nuestras caderas fueron más profundas, fuertes y rápidas. Estaba tocado el cielo con las manos. Ese hombre me estaba asiendo experimentar una montonera de cosas. Que nunca antes sentí en mi vida.

Mis manos arañaban su espalda, el placer me estaba volviendo loca. Pero no creo que le hiciera daño con mi poca fuerza, pero mis uñas se llegaban a clavar en su espalda, a lo que escuchaba un gruñido seguido de un suspiro de él. Si le gustaba le daría más, así que apreté aun más mis uñas a su cuerpo.

Mis gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa, los de él igual. Pero no me importaba, nadie nos vería ni nos encontraría así, puesto Charlie no llegaría hasta mañana y Renné estaba en un viaje de trabajo, tenia que ver unos papeles y arreglar unas cosas, así que tendríamos el día para nosotros dos solos.

Le preste atención a como nuestras caderas se unían así de rápido, como sus embestidas, aumentaban cada vez más de velocidad. Él ya no besaba mis pecho, ahora solo me miraba, así que aproveche de morder su cuello. Jacob gruño y gimió mi nombre de diferentes formas que asían que mi pecho se inflara de felicidad.

Mi mundo se movía, todo se movía, el junto conmigo y nuestros cuerpos en una danza de amor que no tardaríamos en terminar. Hasta mi cama rechinaba al moverse con nuestros cuerpo, lo único que escuchaba eras nuestras respiraciones, gemidos y jadeos que salían de nuestros labios. Ahora no estaba arrepentida, pero lo estaría.

-Te amo - Se escapo de mis labios, pero los sonidos eran tan fuertes que no lo logro escuchar. Me alivie. En cambio, él oculto su cara en mi pecho y siguió con su ritmo rápido. Jadeo en ese lugar, su aliento choco de nuevo mi piel y me estremecí por dentro, por fuera me movía tanto que el estremecimiento no pudo salir.

Saque mis piernas de su cintura, pero las abrí más para poder sentirlo entero. En ese momento Jacob me dio una embestida profunda y pude sentirlo tocar hasta lo más fondo de mi, tratando de quitarme el alma de cuerpo, que se estaba rindiendo antes sus caricias, que eran tan suaves como si me fuera a romper si presionaba más.

Diez choques de nuestras caderas y sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a presionar el miembro de Jacob se seguía moviéndose en mi interior, pero esta vez más lento. Estaba teniendo un orgasmo y se sentía diabólicamente genial, un fuego en liquido me quemo las venas, me recorría por completo. Luego, un calor en liquido entraba en mi, la sensación era especial. Jacob también había terminado.

Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, mi corazón seguía revoloteando en mi pecho, queriendo salir para poder encontrar más espacio donde latir. El aliento de Jacob chocaba contra mi cara. Lo mire en los ojos y sonreí. Lo habíamos hecho, hicimos el amor, por lo menos de mi parte. Él no me devolvió la risa. Algo andaba mal.

Nos dio vuelta y yo quede sobre su pecho perlado en sudor, al igual que como estaba todo mi cuerpo. Su corazón estaba relajado, pero el mio no, seguía y seguiría revoloteando como loco en mi pecho mientras estuviera consiente de que Jake estaba cerca y yo encima de él con mi cuerpo desnudo.

Decidió romper el silencio.

-Lo siento, pero es que no me pude resistir - Lo mire con el ceño fruncido. ¿Que el no se pudo resistir? ¿Y yo? - Pero ha sido genial, nunca pensé que esto pasaría - Explico con felicidad. Su bella sonrisa desapareció de la sus labios - Pero esta es la ultima ves ¿No es así? - Pregunto confuso, no supe que responder, en sus ojos vi el sufrimiento - Bueno, en fin, tu tienes a tu querido Cullen.

-Y tú a Lizzie - Le contraataque. En sus ojos el dolor aumento. Me culpe por ocasionarle daño - Lo siento, pero es que no me puedo imaginas como podre verte de nuevo y penas en lo que lo hicimos no estuvo bien - Una pequeña lágrimas resbalo por mi mejilla, pero como mi cabeza estaba en su pecho no lo noto - Yo olvidare esto y tu también.

-Bueno - No se si fue mi imaginación, pero su voz sonó rota. No quise subir la vista por miedo a verlo llorando, no le quería mostrar que tan importante era para mi, cuanto lo amaba en verdad - Ahora duerme Bells - Ese nuevo nombre era como música para mis oídos, era tan lindo y lleno de cariño.

-Si lo hago te iras - Reclame. El suspiro triste.

-Es la única forma que puedo dejarte sin que me obligues a quedarme de nuevo - Tenia razón, si se quedaba conmigo, luego no lo dejaría marchar de mi casa - Duerme, yo me quedare hasta entonces.

Y sin decir nada más, me quede dormida en esos brazos que tanto amaba... y me protegían.

_¡Demonios! esto si que me salio feo, pero no me importa, en fin, este capitulo salio largo, pero no se ilucionen, no todos seran así de largos, en fin, espero sus reviews y que me digan si les gusto como me quedo._


	2. Extrañándolo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El drama y al cambio de humor en los personajes es solamente mío :P_

**Extrañándolo**

Al despertar no encontré su cuerpo bajo el mío, ya se había ido. Y me culpe por hacerle esto a Lizzie y Edward cuando ninguno de los dos me hizo algo malo alguna vez, cuando nunca me han traicionado. Mire mi cama vacía y recordé la noche que tuve con Jacob, como se entrego a mi a pesar de saber que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, muy mal.

Me pregunte si solo fue un sueño, pero después me regañe por ser tan estúpida, lo de anoche fue muy vivido para ser un simple sueño. Como cada vez que su cuerpo rozaba el mío y yo me estremecía al mísero contacto. _Él_ y yo habíamos hecho el amor, así traicionando a muchas personas que nos aman.

Me levante de mi cama, triste, por saber que lo de _él_ conmigo jamás podrá pasar. _Él_ ama a Lizzie y yo solo soy una chica de segundo plano, lo que viene después de la entrada ¿Por que me entregué? A si, por que lo amaba, se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle. Y gracias a lo que paso ayer, hoy no tenía ganas de ir al instituto, pero que más importaba, no podría esquivarlo toda la vida.

Me envolví en un abrazo de protección al sentir como si mi cuerpo se derrumbaría ante su recuerdo. En mí pecho se encontraba un gran hoyo que no sanaría al menos hasta que la persona que lo creo cerrara todas mis heridas. Mí alma estaba desgarrada, dejando que mis heridas sangraran sin poder ser repuestas. Estaba acabada.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclillas que estaba encima de mi silla, una polera café y unas zapatillas que estaban a un lado de mi computador. Tome mis shorts y los vote a la basura, nunca más usarla shorts negros, tome mi sostén y mi polera blanca, tome una tijera y los rompí para luego también botarlos al basurero. No quería usar nunca jamás esas prendas que me recordaban a _él_.

Baje las escaleras con la cabeza mirando el piso para no tropezar con los escalones, en verdad no me importaba matarme con ellos, eso sería lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida, tal vez así lo podía olvidar, así tal vez me quite sus manos de mi cuerpo y sus besos de mis labios. Tal vez, solo tal vez, así olvide que alguna vez lo conocí.

En la cocina se encontraba Charlie, comiendo su desayuno de lo más feliz. Al parecer le fue bien en su trabajo, por lo menos mi padre era feliz, también tenía a mí madre que lo amaba por como es y no por que solo quería tomar su cuerpo de alguna forma. No como _él_ hizo con mi cuerpo, pero yo también tengo la culpa de entregarme. Pero es que su cuerpo es tan bello que no me pude aguantar.

-¿Hija, estas bien? - Pregunto mi padre cuando me hube sentado en la mesa para tomarme un poco de un vaso de leche. Negué y me tome toda la leche de un sorbo, tenía mucha hambre, bueno tal vez sea por que hice el amor con un chico desde hacer poco y por lo que se eso te gasta energías y te deja hambrienta - Es que... tienes una cara.

-Padre - Me levante de la mesa y deje el vaso sucio en el lava platos para lavarlo - Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada. Eso es todo - Lave mi baso lo mejor y más rápido que mis no ágiles manos podían y salir de la cocina literalmente corriendo. No quería darle explicaciones a Charlie. No quería recordar mi súper noche.

Busque una chaqueta y encontré las llaves de mi camioneta roja. La que _él_ reparo para mí, cuando la vi frente de mi casa justo donde _él _la dejo cuando me trajo a mi casa. Mi pecho ardió, un ardor diferente al que experimente cuando me hizo al amor por primera vez en todo mi asco de vida. No estuve segura de si subirme a ese viejo cacharro, pero no dejaría que esto me afectara tanto.

Me subí en la camioneta, su olor estaba impregnado en cada rincón de esta. ¿Es que acaso el mundo esta en mi contra? Quiero olvidarlo y lo único que hago es recordad su olor a bosque, en su angelical risa y como sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraban de una forma que me dejaba flotando a la deriva en esas perlas negras que tiene por ojos.

La arranque al máximo que _él_ me dijo que podía ir por si sola. Y conduje lo más rápido que pude al instituto, deseaba que no se cruzase en mi camino, no quería verlo tomado de la mano con Lizzie y como se besaban con amor, sería mucho para mis pobres ojos. Sufriría más de lo que ya hago por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

El viaje se me hizo un poco largo, a pesar de la velocidad. Pero al llegar vi de lo que me quería escapar. En el estacionamiento estaba él y a su lado estaba Lizzie, mirándolo con amor, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y se unieron en un beso. Por estar mirando mi dolor, no me di cuenta que un auto se cruzaba en frente mío.

Frene, pero el impacto igual fue fuerte. Nuestros autos chocaron y mi cabeza se estrello contre el manubrio, eso me dolió. Me sobe la cabeza, aun conciente del doble dolor que tenía en estos momentos. Todos los chicos que estaban por esos alrededores se nos quedaron mirando, pero más a mi, hasta que alguien abrió la camioneta.

Y aun cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, supe de quienes eran esos brazos que me sostenían. No eran los que yo deseaba que me tocaran, esos brazos eran más fríos y frágiles, pero igual podían soportar mi pequeño peso. Edward. Él me saco del auto y ahora me llevaba lo más rápido que podía a la enfermería del instituto, para mi suerte no tardamos mucho en llegar, ya que se me estaba provocando un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Edward - Se escucho una voz ronca a lo lejos. Mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora cuando la escucho. Luego unos pasos en el pasillo que se iban acercando y alteraban mi nerviosismo a lo que me podía pasar verlo de nuevo - Edward - Esta vez se escucho a mi lado - Yo la llevo - ¿Que? No, que Edward diga que no. Por favor.

-Gracias hermano - ¡No! Edward no me podía hacer esto, era injusto. Mi posición cambio y los brazos que ahora me sostenían eran más calidos que los anteriores. Ahora el que me llevaba entre sus fuertes brazos era _él_ - Yo me tengo que ir. Veré que pasa con el otro conductor - ¿Acaso Edward me odiaba? Me bajaba sola con _él_ después de lo que me hizo.

-Ya... anda - ¿Acaso _él_ también estaba en mi contra? ¿Que no se acuerda lo que paso entre nosotros? Si quería estar un rato a solas conmigo por lo menos que me lo diga de frente, pero que no se aproveché de que este herida para raptarme. No me aferre a su cuello como la otra vez, temía estar cerca de su rostro y no poder besarlo. Me acurruque en su pecho y solté algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

-Edward, vuelve, por favor - Empecé a suplicar con la voz rota. El corazón de _él_ se acelero en mi oídos - Edward, no me dejes - Me apreté a su pecho aun más, queriéndolo arañar con mis uñas por hacerme tanto daño en una sola noche - No me abandones - Los brazos de _él_ se ciñeron con fuerza a mi cuerpo, apretándome más a su pecho.

No dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Yo tampoco quería hablar sobre lo que pasaba con nosotros. Que _él_ me vio desnuda y yo a _él_, que estuvo dentro de mi cuerpo y que paso toda una noche de esa forma en mi cuerpo. Que con sus manos exploro todo lo que era mío y ahora es de _él_, solo de _él_. Y con mi cuerpo se llevo mi corazón, esperaba que lo sepa cuidar bien. Ya que yo cuidaba sus manos marcadas en fuego a mi cuerpo. Como me hubiera gustado decirle que lo amaba.

-Deja de llamarlo - Susurro con sus voz ultra sexy en mi oído. Me estremecí y escuche como _él_ se reía de mis reacciones con su cuerpo perfecto. Le pegué en el pecho, deseaba que me bajara, la cabeza no me dolía tanto, más grande era el dolor que se encontraba en mi pecho, ese agujero que me dejo - No te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente.

Me dejo en el suelo y para cuando mira a nuestro alrededor, note que estábamos en una de esas salas que estaban abandonadas desde hace tiempo. Lo mire y vi en sus ojos ese brillo que siempre anticipaba que algo iría a hacer. Pero se quedo quieto, mirando mi cuerpo, como queriéndome comer con la mirada. Me recordó a cuando me vio y yo estaba desnuda y jadeante en mi cama. Sus ojos seguían delatando lujuria.

Se acerco un paso a mí y luego me acorralo contra la pared, posando cada una de sus manos al rededor de mi cabeza. Subí mi mirada para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, sus preciosas perlas negras sacadas del mar profundo de los sueños. Mi corazón revoloteo acelerado en mi pecho por su acercamiento peligroso a mi boca.

Su mano fue subiendo por mi cuerpo, pasando por mi vientre, el cual estaba un poco delicado por lo de ayer. Mariposas revolotearon por mi estomago. Me sonroje como un tomate. Su manos siguió subiendo por encima de la tela hasta mis costillas y el principio de mi ceno derecho. Gemí al contacto de su mano con el. Él solo río y siguió su camino por sobre mi ceño. Jadee al sentir las sensaciones de ella. Subió por mi cuello, y termino en mi frente, donde se encontraba mi herida.

-No es tan grave como parece, solo te has hecho un chichón para mi suerte. Me asuste al pensar que algo malo te hubiera pasado - Hablo como si no supiera como me estaba poniendo con esos simples roces que le daba a mi cuerpo con su mano, que tal vez era experta en saber como complacer a una mujer. El pecho me dolió al pensar que le hacía lo mismo a Lizzie de lo que me hizo a mi - Pero estas bien.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Jacob...? - Mi pregunta fue callada por sus dulces y calidos labios que se posaron sobre los míos. Por fin lo volvía a besar, después de que la última vez me pareció un millón de años. Todas mis terminaciones de criticarlo por lo que hicimos la otra noche se fueron a la basura cuando su aliento penetro en mi garganta.

Su lengua luchaba contra la mía en un baile de fuego y hielo. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y me apretaron contra su cuerpo, inclino un poco su cabeza para poder besarme mejor. Yo subí mis manos y la pose en su mejilla que se movía en son de nuestro gran beso. Me estaba volviendo adicta a sus caricias que sanaban mi corazón y me más rato volverían a romper como un frágil cristal.

Pase mis delgadas y poco atractivas piernas por su cintura ancha y fuerte. Las imágenes de la noche anterior me golpeo la cabeza con fuerza, acordándome de todo lo que había pasado en solo una noche. Como perdí mi virginidad, como perdí al hombre que amaba, como debería perder la confianza del único hombre que me amaba de verdad.

Me separe de _él _con delicadeza y lentitud, dando castos besos a medida que nuestros labios se alejaban. Pero el aun seguía con sus manos en mi cintura y yo con mis piernas en las suyas. Era todo tan perfecto, si no tuviéramos que hacerlo a escondidas de los demás que amábamos y que nos amaban. Su mirada negra me indico que de nuevo me estaba deseando.

-¿Que es lo que quiero? Te quiero a ti Bells - Apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo en la pared. Casi dejo salir un gemido por las cosas que me ocasionaba en mi interior y exterior - Haz sido la primera mujer en mi vida y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza lo que paso ayer entre nosotros, lo que espero, que sea solo pasajero - _él_ no me amaba.

Pase mis manos por sobre mi pecho al sentí como mi dolor se abría de un desgarrón y desangraba la herida abierta de mi corazón, una hemorragia que no podía detener por más que lo intentara. Y llore en frente de _él_, por que me dolía amarlo de esta manera cuando deseaba olvidarlo y mi corazón solo quería recordarlo por toda mi vida que me quedaba desde ahora en que _él_ era de Lizzie y jamás sería mío por completo, jamás lo fue y lo será.

-Pero no nos podemos tener. Tú amas a Lizzie - Llore, tenía que decirle, por que me estaba matando por dentro quedarme callada - Tú la amas a ella... - Le di un corto beso en los labios - Yo te amo, me enamore de ti, no se cuando paso, pero se que es - Solte más lágrimas - Pero yo no quepo en tú vida de amor. Lo siento, Jacob, pero necesitaba decirlo. Yo te amo.

Y sin mirar su expresión, ni mirar para atrás. Salí corriendo como toda una cobarde. Abrí la puerta y la deje abierta mientras corría por los pasillos inundados de alumnos, algunos me miraban pasar, otros ni cuenta se daban de mí sufrimiento, yo solo corría escapando del dolor de mí pecho. Las lágrimas tapaban mí camino, por suerte no tropecé, ni tampoco me importo no hacerlo.

Solo se que llegué al aparcamiento y Edward al verme así me pregunto que me pasaba. Yo no le respondí y lo bese, pensando que esos labios eran más calidos, cuando me separe de él, con los ojos cerrados le dije: Te amo. Pensando en mi otro hombre que me dejo por otra chica, al que mí corazón pedía a gritos. Luego le rogué que me llevara a casa.

Y así lo hizo. Me ayudo a levantarme y sin mirar a los que nos miraban, me adentre en la camioneta. Ahí fue cuando subí mí mirada y vi sus ojos tristes bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada al instituto. Me estaba mirando. Otro nuevo dolor para mí dañado corazón, el cual se acelero ante su mirada penetrante. Y llore aun más, recordando cuanto lo amaba. No me arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con _él_, no me importaba, por que, por lo menos fue mío una vez. Una única y dolorosa vez.

Edward partió mí cacharro, el que nunca más usaría en toda mí mierda de vida. Por que me recordaba a _él_, no quería que las cosas me recordaran a _él_ y lo perfecto que podía llegar a ser. De como me amo esa noche y su cuerpo cobrizo sobre el mío, fundiéndose con mí piel de porcelana, unos colores tan diferentes que quedaban preciosos cuando se juntaban en esa danza que jamás volvería a pasar.

Mí mente estaba alborotada, los pensamientos chocaban unos contra otros una y otra vez confundiéndome. Toda yo temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si tuviera frío, pero traía muchas prendas puestas encima para eso y además el día era soleado. De mí ojos caían gotas de agua salada a mares, cada una reflejaba mí dolor que en estos momentos me consumía desde el fondo de mí pecho.

Amaba a Jacob Black, eso no lo podía negar, nadie me diría lo contrarío, ni nadie me haría pensar de otra forma. Mi corazón perteneció, pertenece y pertenecería a _él_, aun cuando no lo quiera recibir. Solo espero que como ya lo tiene entre sus manos, lo cobije y le de aun que sea un poco de amor, ese amor que no le pudo dar a mí cuerpo.

Llegamos a mi casa, Edward estaciono mí cacharro en frente de la puerta, a los otros lado de encontraba el coche policíaco de mí padre y al otro lado el de mí madre. Un auto negro y pequeño, pero con mucho estilo. Yo no quería levantarme del asiento, no quería seguir con mi vida si al hombre que amaba no le importo. Nada ahora tenía sentido.

Pero tenía que seguir con mí vida, superar estos duros golpes que me daba la vida junto con el destino, si todo esto me estaba pasando, por algo será, tal vez tenga un futuro que sea bueno y este enamorada y casada con un hombre que en verdad me ame por lo que soy y no solo para tener Sexo conmigo. No, que me desee de la misma forma de que yo deseé a _él._

_-_Gracias Edward - Bese sus labios y me adentre a mí casa, donde los recuerdos me atacarían apenas entrara en mí pieza. Me estaba asiendo sufrir demasiado ¿Me lo merecía? ¿Este dolor será por que hice algo malo? Tal vez, puede que me estén castigando por engañar a todos los que me querían y sobre todo a mi antigua amiga Lizzie.

Charlie y Reneé estaban viendo tv, los dos abrazados como dos adolescentes enamorados. Me dolió que ellos fueran tan felices, por un momento imagine que mi madre ella yo y mi padre era _él_, los dos abrazados y besándonos. La imagen desapareció cuando dieron comerciales en la tv, y llore en silencio una vez más. Nunca yo tendría una familia así.

Subí a mí pieza y en cuanto puse mí primer pie dentro de esta, recordé cuando él de adentro en ella en sus fuertes brazos. Otro pasó y vi todo en imagen vivida frente mis ojos. Ahí estábamos él y yo, los dos mirándonos a los ojos, mis brazos rodeaban su fuerte cuello y luego... nos estábamos besamos, _él_ poso sus manos en mí espalda baja. En cambio mis manos recorrían su espalda por debajo de la polera negra que llevaba puesta ese día.

Cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños a mis costados, tan fuerte que sentí como me llegaron a sangrar y ese líquido recorrió mis manos hasta gotear para al fin chocar contra el piso de madera. Seguía llorando, por no decirle que se quedara a mi lado, por solo pensar en la felicidad de las demás personas y no en la mía. Por que soy una idiota por dejarlo marchar. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo.

Y ahí estábamos los dos de otra vez, _él_ no estaba sobre mí cama, yo sí, jadeante y desnuda, mirando como sus ojos me miraban con lujuria. Yo esperando que _él_ me haga el amor de una vez por todas. Y el solo queriendo verme por completo todo mí cuerpo descubierto, en como sus ojos se asomaba un brillo que no supe descifrar con exactitud. Un nuevo pestañeo de mis ojos.

Los dos estábamos, _él_ entrando lentamente en mí y yo llorando por el dolor que me ocasionaba. Como _él_ me acaricio para que se me clamara ese dolor que me recorría como fuego en toda mí cintura, como tuvo que ser paciente para poder empezar a moverse dentro de mí. Esperaba como todo un caballero que me acostumbrara a su presencia. Otro pestañeo de mis ojos.

El moviéndose sobre mí mientras me estaba haciendo el amor, como sus manos estaba a cada costado mío para no hacerme daño, como sus manos me acariciaban con delicadeza, de esa forma única de _él_, haciéndome pensar que en verdad me amaba. Como cuando le pedí que aumentara la velocidad y me hizo caso mientras nuestro chocar de caderas se escuchaba en mis oídos. Un último pestañeo de mis ojos humedecidos.

Esta era una imagen que no recordaba, por lo que solo podía ser un juego de mí alocada mente psicópata. Yo estaba dormida en sus brazos, con una sonrisa en mis labios, decía su nombre de vez en cuando, _él_ suspiraba a saber que soñaba con todo su ser. Luego se levantaba y me daba un beso en la frente. Buscaba su ropa en el suelo y se las ponía rápido. Se acercaba a mí cuerpo y me besaba en los labios.

"_Él se estaba a punto de ir, cuando no se lo permití. Lo bese de vuelta y parece que perdió de nuevo el control sobre su cuerpo, ya que él mismo empezó a sacarse la ropa, hasta quedar desnudo una vez más frente mis ojos que se lo devoraban con solo una mirada. Se sentó en la cama y me tomo de las caderas, apretando un poco sus dedos en estas. Delicioso._

_Entro en mí de golpe, por fin estaba dentro mió de nuevo. Me hecho la cabeza para atrás y beso mí cuello expuesto mientras empezaba a moverse bajo mí cuerpo con delicadeza, su miembro entraba y salía de mí cuerpo haciéndome sentir completa. Completa de él y su cuerpo tan perfecto y con un físico increíble que ningún humano común tendría. Jacob Black me estaba haciendo el amor y no a cualquier otra tipa._

_-Te amo - Me susurro en el oído mientras aumentaba de velocidad el dulce choque de sus caderas contra las mías. Ese sonido de nuevo invadió mi cabeza. Pero sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Jacob me amaba ¿Por que estaba con Lizzie? ¿Era por eso que me hacía el amor? ¿Que tanto me amaba? - Te amo Bella, no sabes cuanto - Beso mí hombro._

_Gemí en respuesta, pero no le dije también que lo amaba. Él seguía moviéndose contra mi cuerpo, saliendo y entrando en mi, su miembro seguía aun más activo que antes. Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero, así aumentando el ritmo y haciéndome saltar cada vez que sus caderas de unían completamente a las mías. Hasta que abrí las piernas aun más y paso... el miembro de Jacob entro en su completidad en mí y el aliento me falto por unos segundos que se me hicieron infinitos._

_-Te amo - Siguió diciendo Jacob. Viendo como mis pechos subían y bajaban con todo mí cuerpo que se movía con las embestidas de Jake. Sus manos pasaron por mis piernas y luego subieron a mi espalda baja, se posaron un rato en ese lugar y luego subieron a mi espalda alta. Donde me acerco a su boca y los lamió, chupo y mordisqueo de forma que mis gemidos fueron casi un grito._

_-¡Jacob! - Gemía aun con su miembro entre mis piernas, entrando en mi con mucha fuera y amor - ¡Jacob! Más fuerte por favor - Ni idea de como podía hablar en esos momentos cuando sus movimientos me hacían flotar de tal forma que no sabía donde me encontraba, hasta estaba olvidando mi nombre, mi ciudad y mis años de vida, hasta la fecha donde estábamos"_

Pestañeé de nuevo y las imágenes de esa noche desaparecieron, hasta esa que casi ni recordaba, por que de seguro solo fue un sueño de mí mente. Algo que se creo para que por lo menos pensara que el chico de mis sueños me amaba de verdad, que me amaba y que por esas razones me hacia el amor, pero era todo mentira. Una mentira que deseaba que fuera verdad.

Había caído en un agujero sin fondo, donde no paraba de caer y caer, sin terminar mi camino de dolor. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Puedo decir que me da un poco de pena Bellita, le estoy asiendo sufrir mucho, bueno, si quieren saber por que mi fic se llama "Ángeles Y Demonios" Ya lo verán, pero me tienen que dar tiempo, solo un poco de tiempo, ya que como en este fic los capítulos son más largos, actualizare una vez por semana, así que ¡Hasta la próxima! Y espero que me dejen Reviews, o si no, no actualizare hasta en un mes._

_Chao queridos lectores._


	3. Muriendo a través del tiempo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El drama y al cambio de humor en los personajes es solamente mío :P_

**Muriendo a través del tiempo**

Tres malditos meses de puro infierno personal pasaron. Volando como quien no quiere la cosa, en primera, por que cada día mí apetito por el helado crecía y en segundo, por que no se tardarían en dar cuenta de mí problema, bueno, para mí no era un problema, más bien una bendición de Dios, pero mis padres no creo que le agrade la noticia, ni menos a Edward.

En todas estas semanas desde que me entregué por completo a _él_, lo único que no me dolía era poder mirar al bosque, donde los árboles se repetían una y otra vez, sucesivamente hasta que me encontraba con mí vieja y añeja casa de madera. En estos momentos volvía a casa una vez más desde mí infierno personal. Llamado instituto.

Ver como _él_ me miraba por el rabillo del ojos de vez en cuando y que todos notaran que no le podía sacar la vista de encima, era demasiado para mí y mí pobre desgarrada alma, si es que sigue siendo una, por mí, yo diría que ya es la nada misma, por que el hoyo en mí corazón la consumió de tal forma que no queda nada de mí.

Mí estado zombi no ayudaba cuando los veía besándose o tomados de las manos, era mucho para mí mente insertar planear un plan para que se quede a mí lado y que esa noche vuelva a pasar. Solo deseaba que me toque de nuevo, por que, aun que no lo hiciera, sus manos quedaron a fuego gravadas en mí cuerpo. Y esa sensación que se creaba en mí cuerpo era como que una llama de fuego se incendiara en un gas que tarde o temprano la haría explotar.

Ángela sabía lo que me pasaba, se lo dije ya que ella es mí mejor amiga y me entendía como nadie antes lo ha hecho, a excepción por Alice, pero Edward era su hermano y no creo que le agrade la noticia. Ella me prometió no contárselo a nadie. Para mí suerte, me ha ayudado con los problemas que me he creado, como ir de comprar y cosas que yo no puedo hacer.

También me ayuda con esquivar a _él _cuando nos encontrábamos de frente y en la hora de almuerzo nos alejábamos de nuestra mesa común. Donde él estaría con ella, tomados de la mano y mirándose con todo el amor que sus miradas pueden cargar. Como siempre, yo, era un segundo plano en su vida. Y aun que me dijo que yo fui la primera mujer, prefieran no creerle. No quiero sufrir más.

¿Por que las personas no saben apreciar lo que tienen en frente hasta que lo pierden? Simple, por que todos tenemos una parte mala que solo se debilita cuando el inmenso dolor te hace ver las cosas con claridad. Las esposas nunca se dan cuenta del hombre que tienen hasta que ya es tarde, pero yo, yo que siempre ame a Jacob, lo perdí en cuanto empecé la batalla.

¿Batalla? ¿En verdad hubo batalla para poder conseguirlo? No. Yo ni siquiera tuve que empezar una batalla para perder al único hombre que me ha hecho mujer en la vida. Perdí cuando él se propuso ser novio de Lizzie y ni siquiera me miraba a mí más que una amiga que siempre anduvo a sus espaldas. Soy la sombra de esa chica.

Miro la hoja entre mis manos. Estoy sentada en el sofá del televisor. Y esa hoja, al igual que las diez pruebas que me hice, tiene un positivo marcado en negro, aún así no me la creo. La releo como diez veces y sigo sin convencerme de que esta marquita positiva esta frente mis ojos, sobre esa hoja, en color negro que resalta sobre las demás letras. Quisiera que esto fuera un juego de mí mente, pero no lo es, todo esto es verdad y me esta pasando exactamente a mí.

No quise creérmelo cuando los vómitos y los mareos se hicieron presentes, ni tampoco esas ganas de comer helado por montones. Bueno, si pensé que podría ser posible, pero nunca de esta forma tan... tan en serio. Solo lo tomaba como juegos de mí mente, pero el tiempo que paso desde nuestro encuentro decía todo lo contrario. Mis cambios de humor eran otra cosa que también indicaba que las cosas eran de verdad. No sabia si tomarlo como bueno.

Primeras tres semanas. La primera prueba fue cuando sentí molestias en mí vientre, unas molestias que eran similares a unas punzadas y luego algunos apretujones. Llegué a llorar cuando me dio el más fuerte de todos. Paso el día y tenía que comprar cosas para la casa, que estaba quedando escasa de comida, Charlie tenia un gran apetito de vez en cuando, así que pase en frente de una farmacia y vi las pruebas, no lo pensé ni dos veces para hacérmela y ahí fue cuando me salio el primer positivo.

Una semana después. El segundo fue cuando ya me compré como nueve cajas de eso, no me sentía muy segura de la primera, puede que estuviera equivocada. Pero antes de probarme la segunda, fui a la cocina y me comí todo un tarro de helado yo sola, después la mitad de otro, pero lo único que mí mente y vientre pedían era el azucarado y frió helado. Luego me hice esa prueba: Positiva.

Dos semanas después. Las cajas de las pruebas estaban bien guardadas entre mis zapatos, no quería que Charlie o Reneé las vieran y supusieran algo malo, pero bueno, puede que sea verdad, pero no me siento aún muy segura. Ese día fue cuando estaba comiendo mí gran almuerzo en el instituto y fui al baño a devolverlo absolutamente todo. Edward me miro extraño cuando salí corriendo ¿Y si sospechaba algo? No, no creo que sea posible. El mismo día cuando Ángela fue a mí casa y me hice la tercera prueba: Positiva.

Una semana después. Estaba caminando para mí siguiente clase, donde mi compañero de banco era _él_, pero para mí suerte Ángela estaba en la misma y decidimos cambiárnoslos. Ese día, _él_ me miraba de vez en cuando y de daba una disimulada vuelta por la sala hasta que su mirada se posaba en la mía y luego generalmente en mí cuerpo. A la hora de salir, los mareos se me hicieron presentes y casi me caigo al suelo de no ser por _él_ que me sostuvo antes. Quería morirme en esos momentos, pero mí amiga me salvo de sus grandes y protectores brazos que... _¡Ya basta Bella Swan! ¡Olvídalo de una vez!... _en fin, ese día proveé otra prueba: Positiva.

Dos semanas después. Estaba en el aparcamiento, escuchando música por que para mí, en esos días, escuchar música relajaba mis problemas con esos aparatitos. Con mí espalda apoyada contra mí camioneta, ahora azul, sentí como algo me golpeaba el vientre, al mirarme no vi nada. Lo deje de lado. Luego otra cosa en mi vientre, pero esta vez supe que fue una patada y mire mi vientre en maravillada. Lo acaricié, pero aún insegura. Hasta que _él_ vino a verme y me pregunto si algo andaba mal, yo solo me subí a mi camioneta y partí lo más rápido que pude, dejándolo solo. No pase por alto que Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta del instituto. Otra prueba: Positiva.

Unos días después. Estabamos todos en el instituto. Ángela acompañandome y Edward igual. Pero él no dejaba de mirarme ¿Sera que supo algo? ¿Que sospechaba de lo que ocultaba debajo de tanta ropa? Le pregunte como tonta si no le gustaba como me quedaba la rope y él me respondio que cualquier prenda me quedaba hermosa. Me sonroje por su comentario. El me sonrio de esa forma única que tiene. En la noche me hice otra prueba: Positiva.

Las demás las fui ocupando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y apenas la semana pasada se me acabaron todas y tuve, para sacarme las dudas, hacer una prueba de verdad. Fui al hospital y me hice una pruebe, la hojita me la entregaron hace días, pero no me atreví a abrirla hasta hoy, donde tenía que volver donde el medico para que me revisaba como estaba mí vientre.

Pero en esa hoja estaba ese signo que cambiaria mí vida por siempre ¿Como es posible que el signo + puede cambiar toda una vida de dolor a la felicidad? Es un milagro que Dios me quiso dar después de tanto dolor y cosas por las que tuve que pasar. Días por los que llore en una esquina del instituto para que nadie me viera. Para no llamar al atención.

Y eme aquí, siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo entero. Nadie puede superar la felicidad que me embriaga por dentro, por que soy feliz... y lo se, nadie me negara lo contrario. Por que esto que llevo dentro de mí, es el tesoro más preciado que puedo pedir, daré mí vida por que esto que es _mío_ sea el ser más feliz en la faz de la tierra. No me importa que me cueste. No me importa que _él_ no este para ayudarme, pero soy fuerte y puedo con esto sola.

-No te preocupes mí pequeño pateador, yo te cuidare - Acarició mí vientre con amor, por que eso le daré de ahora en adelante. Todo el amor que él no me pudo dar y más que eso, todo el amor que queda en mí corazón que ha vuelto a latir gracias a mí pequeño pateador. Pero aun una gran parte de mí corazón estaba inmóvil como piedra, aun doliendo por _él_.

Mire la hora en el reloj de pared que marcaban las 3:48. Era tiempo de que me vieran lo que había en mí vientre. Si algún ser viviente lo habitaba como yo quería que fuera. Estaba emocionada de lo que pueda ver, de lo que puede aparecer en esa pantalla, pero a la vez un miedo se me infundió. No podría mantener lejos mí bebé de _él_. Podría quitármelo si no se lo dejaba ver o por lo menos no se enteraba de su existencia. No, aun que pasaría el tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que yo engordaba cada día más.

Tomé las llaves de mí camioneta azul, las cuales se encontraban dentro del bolsillo de mí chaqueta negra que use el otro día, cuando la lluvia era similar a un diluvio, con sus gotas cargadas de agua limpia, agua que se fundió con mis mil millones de lágrimas de ese día. Otro de los tantos en los cuales no paraba de sufrir. Recordando una perfección en especial.

Me subí en ella con extrema lentitud y la partí a una velocidad normal. A pesar de que estaba con los nervios de invadiéndome la conciencia que hacía que mi mundo de dolor cambiara radicalmente a uno con una felicidad compartida con el dolor de un alma desgarrada. Como la mía en estos momentos. Aun no entiendo como fue que paso.

Yo era virgen cuando Jacob me hizo suya... se supone que la primera vez duele, pero no que en la primera vez uno se queda embarazada instantáneamente. No se supone que quedara embarazada hasta que por lo menos ya halla pasado que me acostara varias veces con alguien sin protección, pero esta solo fue una mísera vez ¿Será que el destino quiso que así fuera mi mundo? ¿Lleno de dolor? ¿De felicidad? ¿Quería confundirme?

En el mundo se puede encontrar distintas formas de sufrir. Cuando el dolor quema el cuerpo. Otro dolor que congela todo lo que quedaba de vivo en un cuerpo, el dolor que te llenaba de un vació que dolía como los mil infiernos. El dolor que apenas se notaba por que era tan grande que ya era cosa de acostumbrarse para tenerlo por toda la vida. El dolor pequeño, que incluía un par de lágrimas traicioneras. Y mi dolor, una mezcla de cada uno de estos, el peor de todos y al mismo tiempo, la pizca de felicidad que me confundía de modo que ya casi nada tenía sentido.

Llegué al hospital en poco tiempo, ya casi se me olvidaba que tan cerca quedaban las cosas en Forks. Pero bueno, ese era otro tema que mi mente no procesaba por andar en otro lado, aun me sorprendía que no chocara contra otro auto cuando en fin de cuentas mi cabeza andaba por los cielos y no fijada en la carretera ¿Será que ya me se el camino de memoria a todos los lugares de este pequeño lugar donde vivo? Tal vez o puede que sea solo costumbre.

Ente con cautela, no quería que mis torpes pies me hicieran tropezar y que me llevaran con lo que tengo en mi vientre contra el frío y duro piso del lugar. Mire a mis alrededores algo insegura de si continuar. La polera que traía puesta dejaba un poco a notar como mi vientre estaba algo crecido para solo tener tres meses y dieciséis días, pero en fin de cuentas, un buen tamaño tenía... y eso era lo que llamaba la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor ¿Es que acaso es la primera vez que ven a alguien embarazada? No, puede que sea que yo aún soy joven.

Hable con la secretaría que ocupaba su puesto en ese momento, mirando unas hojas que se encontraban en su mano, unidas por un click. Ella me indico la sala donde el doctor me esperaba especialmente a mí para poder revisarme lo que tengo. Al parecer ser muy joven para ser madre ayudaba para que te atendieran primero, pero aquí se encontraba un gran error... Charlie no tardaría mucho en enterarse.

-Hola Doctor... - Pensé en como era su nombre - Felix - Respondí por fin. Un alivio me recorrió la columna al ver su cara amigable, pero me atemorice al ver su corpulento cuerpo.

-Hola señorita Swan - Respondió sonriéndome abiertamente. Miro su computador y marco algunas teclas antes de volver su mirada hacía mí - Acuéstese. En este momento lo reviso... solo tengo que revisar sus papeles - Entre sus dedos se escurrían las hojas... Solo me acosté en esa cama que estaba con un papel encima.

El doctor miro los papeles con el ceño fruncido ¿Algo andaba mal conmigo...? O pero aún ¿Algo le pasaba a mi bebé?... Su delantal blanco traía su nombre bordado en su costado derecho, donde las letras eran de color azul marino, casi negro. Las mangas le quedaban algo largas, pero aún así no podía ver sus manos por que estas estaban debajo de los blancos guantes... Saco un lápiz de uno de los bolsillos que se encontraba en su pecho y remarco algo en la hoja.

-Espero que usted y el padre... - Mí corazón latió desbocado dentro de el poco espacio que se encontraba en mí pecho - De el bebé, sepan llevar bien las cosas... - Como quien no quiere la cosa ¿Acaso sabe de mí vida? - Ahora veremos como esta ese pequeñín... al parecer crece muy rápido. Tiene un gran tamaño para los recientes tres meses.

Me preocupe por que algo malo pasara en mi vientre y junto con mi problema que mate a mi hijo... El doctor tomo mi polera y la subió hasta la parte baja de mis pechos. Me sonrojé... estaba expuesta. Tomo un envase de crema y se quito los guantes. Aprecie su blanca mano. Me echo un poco del liquido transparente en mi vientre y tomando una maquinita... lo esparció por todo lo que estaba sin ese liquido espeso. Estaba muy frío... Me estremecí al contacto de la maquina contra mi piel en buena temperatura.

El miro el gran computador color crema que se encontraba en frente suyo. Yo la pequeña pantalla que colgaba de la pared... Solo pude divisar puntos negros, blancos y plomos. No comprendía que era eso... Pero mi corazón se sobresalto al ver como un conjunto de puntitos se movía como si estuviera... latiendo. Pronto lo perdí de vista. El medico tenía una cara algo seria, ya no era esa simpática que uso cuando entre para verme...

-¿Algo anda mal? - Pregunte preocupada por que a mi peque le pasara algo que so pueda mejorarse... _¡Dios! No, nada le puede pasar, este bebé me regresara mi vida... Dios, yo se que eres bueno y me prometerás que nada le pasara ¡Prométemelo!..._ El doctor Felix vio mi preocupación. ¿Algún día podré dejar de ser un libro abierto?

-Nada anda mal, pero ahí una cosa... - Silencio de muerte. Silencio de "Las cosas no van bien". Hasta que dijo lo siguiente - No es solo un bebé... - El tiempo paro en ese momento... solo el sonido de mí corazón retumbando en mis oídos era lo que me mantenía cuerda a mi presente. Aun así, desperté de mi corto letargo.

Doctor Felix me contó por que el crecimiento tan rápido de mis bebés... ¿Las cosas pueden mejorar al mismo tiempo que te quita la vida? Al parecer si, ¿Como no lo pensé antes? Yo, no tenía un bebé, ahora tenía que decírselo a él, aun que no quisiera que me los quitara, pero yo no pudo cargar con esto sola, no de nuevo... _¡Dios! ¿Acaso hice algo malo para merecer esto? Lo siento de veras, pero ¿Hacerme esto para que él supiera que espero bebés? No es justo, yo quería mis bebés para mí... _

En cuanto termino todo, me limpie mi vientre con un poco de papel que me paso el doctor... le agradecí por todo y cada unas de las cosas que me dijo que tendría que hacer para que todo este bien con mis bebés... Ahora solo tenía que planear como decirle a él de que estaba embarazada no podía llegar y decirle. _Jacob ¿Sabes? Estoy embarazada. _No, algo más delicado que eso. Aun así... temía... de que él... me los quitara.

_¿Estas loca Isabella? él no es así. _Mi conciencia me hacía entrar en razón. El hombre que me hizo suya y dejo la semilla de la vida en mi vientre no era así. Quería no temer... Imposible. Él amaba a Lizzie y yo solo era un estorbo para seguir con su vida. _¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Un estorbo? ¡Ohhh! Isabella, estoy seguro que no es eso... _¿Es que acaso la maldita conciencia nunca me dejaría tranquila?

Salí literalmente trotando del hospital, ya que no quería correr y tropezar con mis propios pies a medio camino, no mientras ya no era una vida la que crecía en mi interior. Entre en mi camioneta azul y la arranque al máximo que podía... mí vida estaba dándose el giro de 180 grados, lentamente, pero se lo estaba dando

¿Que haría ahora yo? ¿Aún podría ir al instituto sin que me misaren todos por el rabillo del ojo? ¿Como lo tomaría él al saber que algo suyo estaba dentro de mí? ¿Como se lo tomaría Edward cuando se lo cuente mañana en el aparcamiento? ¿Mis amigos se alejarían de mí por ser una madre joven? ¿Que pasaría con Lizzie?... ¿Yo... seré madre soltera?... ¿Jacob me dejara sin mirar atrás? ¿Como se los diré a mis padres? O ¿A mi hermana?

Entré a la Reserva y de a poco en poco logre divisar la casa de Jacob. Su auto, arreglado por él, estaba estacionado en su cochera que se encontraba con las puertas abiertas... Me baje de mi cacharro. Note que la puerta de la casa estaba entre abierta ¿Seria prudente tocar? ¿Quien se encontraba en la casa?... Después de decidirme, entre sin tocar... Pero me lleve una sorpresa.

-¡Jacob! - El grito inundo toda la casa, ese era un grito de placer ¿Esa... era la voz... de... Lizzie? Si, su voz algo chillona era inconfundible, pero ¿Por que gritaba el nombre de él repetidas veces - ¡Jacob! - Su voz era algo entrecortada... Temí de lo que pudiera estar pasando en esa casa - Más, más, más - ¡O Dios!

Temerosa y temblorosa de mis dos manos. Tome rumbo a su habitación, o por donde lo menos salía el sonido del movimiento de una cama y los gemidos de Lizzie... Abrí la puerta un poco y pase mis manos de forma que se podían divisar al otro lado de la habitación... abrí un poco más la puerta y esa rechinido, pero los otros sonidos eran tan fuertes que no escucharon... termine de abrir la puerta y ahí los vi... una lágrima callo por mi rostro y el dolor domino mi corazón.

Lizzie... estaba desnuda y se movía sobre el cuerpo de Jacob... también desnudo, con sus manos en la fina cintura de ella y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras hacían el amor... Esto era mucho para mí... Ella se movía como loca sobre su cuerpo, sin compasión dejaba que _él_ miembro entrara y saliera de ella con rapidez... Se que no es posible, pero en esos momentos, mi alma se había apagado hasta la última llama de fuego que la sostenía.

Mi corazón... ardiendo en el fuego del dolor. Mi alma... sin vida, apagada por el dolor de la dura verdad. Mi conciencia... callada al notar la traición del hombre que me robaba todos los suspiros. Mi felicidad... echada a la basura por mi mente apagada. Mis ojos... procesando todo lo que pasaba frente de ellos... lastimándome más. Mi cuerpo... muerto... solo eso... muerto.

Ahora lo único que tenía sentido eran mis bebés, aun que no pudiera recuperar mi alma, no pueda dejar que este fuego se apagué ni hacer que mi cuerpo vuelva a vivir... haría todo lo posible por que sus vidas no fueran tan miserable como la mía. Que ellos no tuvieran este problema que me carcome por dentro... o mejor dicho... ya me mato por dentro. Por que en eso estoy... exactamente la nada... muerta de pies a cabeza... Solo pensando en los bebés que contenía mi vientre.

Aun parada frente a la puerta que estaba abierto y me dejaba ver como la espalda de Lizzie subía y bajaba en el baile del amor... me llevé una de mis manos a mi vientre, sintiendo un gran dolor al moverme... ese mismo dolor que llevaría en mis hombros toda la vida que me queda por vivir... si es que esto no me mataba en estos momentos por lo fuerte y verdadero de la situación... _Tienes que irte Bella... ya has visto demasiado... él no te merece... _O yo no lo merezco a él. Pensé.

_No, él no te merece ¿Es que acaso estas siega? Contigo no ahí caso... sal de esa casa antes del que desaparezca sea yo y no puedas elegir tus cosas por ti sola... él es un..._

_-_Imbecil - Salio de mis labios sin que yo diera la orden de moverse a mis labios. Mi voz salia casi en un grito... lo suficiente como para que ellos escucharan y se detuvieran a medio baile... los dos, tensos y quietos como rocas... _él_ abrió sus ojos y miro hacía mi dirección, por sus ojos paso confusión, luego sorpresa y por último la culpa... antes de que pudiera hablar... Salí corriendo de la casa sin importarme si me tropezaba con una roca.

-Bells - Escuche dentro de la casa... _él_ me llamaba, pero no le haría caso, nunca más dejaría que su voz fuera música para mis oídos, que su sonrisa alumbrara la mía... que su cuerpo me haga perder el filo de mis pensamientos... ya nunca más sentiría fascinación por _él_, aun lo seguiré amando... eso es algo que no puedo negar, pero olvidarme de _él_... tratare... aun que me cueste hasta el momento de mi muerte - Isabella.

No me gire... no quería explicaciones, solo que el video en mi cabeza de ellos dos amándose... desapareciera como si no hubiera un ellos... si no que un nosotros. _Nosotros. _Cuanto daría por que fuera un _Nosotros_ en vez de un _ellos,_ por que el primero haría que mi vida fuera perfecta ¿Que tan difícil es pedir un poco de felicidad? ¿Puedo ser yo feliz? Una respuesta sencilla y rápida me resonaba en los oídos. Sí... por que _él_ nunca me amaría... por que por traicionar a los demás me llevo la peor parte de todas. Que él sea feliz con su pareja... Yo moriré por ser tan estúpida e incrédula.

Partí mí cacharro... mí único y tal vez mejor amigo en la vida que no me traicionaría. Como siempre, me equivoque... mí coche... sin gasolina, se quedo parado a unos metros de mí hogar. Bufé molesta. Ya nada me salía bien... ni siquiera pude tener entre mis brazos al hombre dueño de mí vida... y ahora hasta mí camioneta se quedaba parada... Lloré. El vació hizo presencia donde antes estuvo mi corazón.

Tomar un remedio no ayudaría, ir a ver a un doctor menos... nada ayudaba a mejorar lo que No se encontraba en mi pecho... por ese simple hecho... de que cuando las cosas no existen no se pueden arreglar. Pero esta nada me mataba, y no quería morir causando la muerte de mis bebés... ellos eran ahora mi todo.

Llegué a mí hogar, pero antes de poder meter las llaves dentro de la puerta... se abrió... al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un mujer adulta, de pelo rubio como el oro y ondulando cayendo por ambos lados de su cara, los ojos de un color chocolate precioso y la piel más linda de porcelana que se podía apreciar... Reneesme.

Ella sonreía abiertamente... al verme su expresión cambio a la preocupación. Sin decir nada me abrazo... eso era lo que necesitaba, un abrazo que demostrara un poco de cariño... algo me mi vació anhelaba como si de amor se llegara a tratar, pero no, no era solo eso. Necesitaba decirle lo que me estaba pasando, en lo que me metí y la compañía que necesitaba en esos momentos tan duros.

-Bella ¿Que te paso? ¿Estas bien? - Me pregunto mientras me estrechaba más contra su cuerpo. Llore más fuerte... desahogarme era lo que necesitaba mi mente y cuerpo - Dime que es lo que paso ¿Te hicieron daño?

Asentí.

-Estoy embarazada... - Solté. Reneesme quedo con la cara en blanco - Tendré cuatrillizos... - En eso supe que no era a ella quien tenía que decircelo, si no que a... a Edward. Ojala un día me pudiera perdonar.

* * *

_Y bueno ¿Que les pareció? ¿Pensarían que los bebés serían cuatro? bueno, solo espero sus reviews para poder avanzar con este fic. Y bueno, odio a Jake, es un maldito que no se merece a Bella, al menos que ustedes opinen lo mismo ¿Odian a Lizzie? Pues yo si... por eso le haré algo malo. Mentira xd, solo espero que me den su opinión sobre lo que se trato el capitulo._

_Y bueno, lo que paso entre Jacob y Lizzie era necesario, o si no Bella le diria que esperaba hijo... bueno, ahi veran ustedes con la trama que les vengo dejando. Por que, se que odiaran a Jacob, pero el solo abedece ordenes... ya veran de que les hablo. en el proximo capitulo. Creo._

_¡Gracias christydechiba que con tus reviews me has inspirado!_

_¡Los veo la próxima semana!_


	4. Jehová Y Sus Guardianes

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El drama y al cambio de humor en los personajes es solamente mío :P_

**Jehová y sus guardianes**

Una hermosa mujer se acercó a mi lado, su pelo largo y naranjo caía suavemente por sus costados. Sus ojos verdes me recordaban a alguien que era muy conocido. Creo. Pero bajo un poco mi vista y me encontré con su enorme vientre de por lo menos cinco meses, calculando con mi vista. Subo la mirada y le sonrió a aquella extraña.

- Hola - Saludó.

- Hola - Saluda ella sentándose a mi lado. Uno de mis pequeños, el más travieso de los cuatro, me pasa su vaso vació, lo tomo y le doy un beso en la mejilla para que vuelva a jugar con sus hermanos en el patio. La señora y yo estamos en la mesa que esta en mi patio trasero de la casa, solo me pregunto como es que entro ella.

La miro por un rato y luego a su vientre. ¡Eso me recordaba a mis días de embarazo! eran tan bonitos que con solo recordarlos mi pecho se inflamaba en felicidad, pero luego algo hacía que doliera. Un fuego se encontraba en él.

- ¿Quien eres? - Pregunte.

- Una muy vieja amiga que viene a visitarte ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mí? - Negué levemente con la cabeza mientras no dejaba de desviar la mirada para ver a mis hijos e hija como jugaban en el pasto por si solos... ayudándose unos a otro... ahora yo era tan feliz, después de todo por lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta este lugar. Casada y con una mejor vida - Bueno, tengo que presentarme. Bella, yo soy...

En ese momento llego mi pequeña y me extendió su manita que estaba mal herida. La mira preocupada, ninguno de mis hijos tenía que sufrir, o mientras este yo cerca para cuidarlos. No me podía separar de ellos, si lo hacía de uno mi mundo se derrumbaba sin problemas de llevarme al olvido con él de paso. La oscuridad se apoderaría de mis ojos y luego una nada me dejaría flotando en el espacio.

- ¿Que te paso Grace? - La tome en brazos. Mire a la extraña en mi mesa - Disculpe, vengo en poco rato - Y me marche para poder curar a uno del grupo de personas que era lo que más me importaba en la vida. Entre por la puerta trasera de mí casa, con mi bebé en brazos fui a buscar el botiquín de emergencias, la senté en la mesa y abrí la pequeña maleta.

- Mami ¿Donde esta papi? - Mi esposo en esos momentos era más ni menos que el mismísimo Edward Cullen. Era el padre de mis hijos, bueno en verdad no lo era, el verdadero padre era un hombre que odio con toda mi alma, o lo se a podido encender en el tiempo en ella, pero Edward me dio algo de vida al igual que mis cuatro bebés y además en un excelente padre. Grace, Raúl, Alec y Reneesme lo amaban como su propio padre, bueno... ellos no sabían quien era su padre para ser sinceros.

- En el trabajo mi pequeña - Le respondí mientras pegaba la bandita a su herida luego de desinfectarla. Ella me miro con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que derramo al escocer su herida. Yo no deseaba verla sufrir. La abrasé y ella a mi... otra luz de vida a mi alma. Estábamos en un buen progreso.

Salí de nuevo con ella... pero esta vez las dos juntas de la manos, pero no duro mucho, ya que ella quiso ir a jugar con sus hermanos. Me senté en esa silla en frente de la extraña, su vista se fijaba en mis bebés, lo que era extraño... por que los miraba con algo de... ¿Odio?... No, eso no podía ser posible, pues no conoce lo grandioso que son mis pequeños revoltosos. La fulmine con la mirada, pero cuando ella me miro la cambie al tiro por una de falsa amistad.

- ¿Busca algo por estos parajes? - Trate de sonar lo más amable, por suerte hace tiempo que aprendí a mentir como toda una actriz y esa tipa loca me creyó. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja, era una sonrisa fea y sádica. Trate de sonreír, pero solo me salio algo pequeño de la formación de mis labios.

- Sí - Respondió ella aún mirándome - Es sobre los pequeños.

- ¿Que pasa con mis hijos? - Pregunte molesta y con algo de miedo de que algo malo hallan provocado. Ya que los cuatro tenían una parte de rebeldes, al igual que el innombrable... pero eso no venia al tema en estos momentos - ¿Tienen algo malo? ¿Han hecho algo que no le agrado? - Ella asintió - ¿Que fue?

- Nacer... - Esas palabras me dejaron a la deriva flotando en el aire ¿Que tenia contra mis bebés? ¿Como era que odiara que naciera?... esto era el colmo, no dejaría que trataran de esa forma a mis pequeños. Me levante de la mesa hecha toda una furia, si no salía vería cual era la gran furia de Bella Cullen.

- Le pido por favor que salga de mi casa. Yo no la conozco ni le ando diciendo esas cosas para que venga a hablar de esa forma sobre mis bebés. Así que... - Apunte a la puerta de el patio trasero que asía paras al delantero - Si no le molesta, le pido amablemente que se marche... si no quiere que llame a la policía por entrar a propiedad que no es suya.

Ella se hincó de hombros y tomo su celular para llamar a alguien. Estuvo un rato parada mirándome con esa sonrisa tan molesta y al poco rato se escucho la bocina de un auto, ella no salio. Luego se escucho las puertas del auto cerrar y por último como lo dejaban con seguro para que no lo robara... ella sonrió más y en ese momento... él apareció en el patio... en cuanto me vio a mí en sus ojos se reflejo el dolor. Mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre por todas las partes de mi cuerpo y mi conciencia se estaba quedando en blanco.

- Cariño ¿Que es lo que haces en este lugar? - Le pregunto a la mujer extraña. Luego miro a mis bebés y algo de odio se expreso en sus ojos. ¿Él también los odiaba? ¿Será por que sabe que son suyos? A mí que me importa lo que piense, así que me puse en frente de mis bebés como si los quisiera proteger... en ese momento él subió su mirada para que se encontrase con la mía.

- ¡Lárguense! - Grite con miedo de que mis pequeños corrieran un peligro muy grande - ¡Lárguense o llamare a la policía!

- Vamos Lizzie - ¿Lizzie? ¿Ella era Lizzie?... la mire con odio a la señora con su vientre abultado esperando un hijo que era de él. La llama que sostenía mi alma se apago en cosa de segundos... Ya todo de nuevo no tenia sentido, sentí una mano sobre la mía y cuando gire mi cabeza vi a Raúl que me miraba con preocupación y luego con odio a él y Lizzie - ¡Lizzie! - Ella no se movía.

Se giro y lo miro.

- ¿Te has preguntado por que ese mocoso se parece tanto a ti Jacob? - Le pregunto ella a él. El que digiera su nombre mato la poca vida de mi cuerpo. Me altere y mis nervios se pusieron de punta, me quede petrificada en ese mismo lugar - ¿Por que su edad combina con la misma en que ella te amaba? - ¿Como era posible que fuera un demonio? - Pues yo te hago fácil esa pregunta. Todos ellos... - Y en esos momentos me pude mover... tirándome en cima de ella para atacarla por las cosas que quería decir.

- ¡No le dirás!

Jacob nos separo y en ese momento Lizzie lo beso para poder maltratar más los pequeños pedazos de mi corazón. Luego tomo su mano y la dirigió a su vientre para que lo acariciara. Él miro a su hijo con amor... dolor... eso era lo único que todo mi ser que aun vive siente, cada célula, cada respirar y abrir de ojos dolía.

- Eso bebés so tuyos - Le dijo ella de repente. Me quede como estatua en el piso. Jacob miro en mi dirección y luego a mis bebés, de nuevo a mí y se quedo con sus ojos sobre los míos.

- Si es verdad... no los quiero... - Solo pude escuchar como mis hijos gritaban de miedo. Luego como el frió calaba mis huesos, mi corazón ya no latía, mi cuerpo no se movía, toda yo estaba muerta... de verdad...

... Los ojos me escocían un poco, la luz era poca para mi buena suerte, ya que mis ojos estaban lo suficiente debilitados como para soportar más dolor del que ya tenían. La pesadilla fue tan real que mi corazón aún latía con desesperación eminente. Mi cuerpo dolía por cada célula... las voces a mi alrededor se entendían poco, eran como murmullos a distancia, pero a graves de lo borroso podía ver como figuras se desplazaban por la habitación... me percate de que era mi habitación.

- ¿Reneesme? - Pregunte esperando que ella me respondiera... pero no fue exactamente sus manos las que me tocaron ni su vos dulce como la de una cantante la que me respondió... esta era ronca, mucho más ronca...

- Bella ¿Como estas? - Me pregunto _él_ ¿Como fue que entro a mí hogar? ¿Que era lo que hacía aquí? ¿Quería romper lo que no quedaba de mí?... Entonces lo estaba logrando... por qué lo que no tenia aún me dolía... a pesar de que no tenía absolutamente todo.

- ¿Que es lo que haces aquí? ¡Lárgate! - Reclame aún sin abrir los ojos. Su mano se poso en mí mejilla y la aparte con una cachetada y peñiscan que le dolería a cualquiera - ¡No te quiero en mi casa! - Mi vos no sonaba muy potente. Su presencia me debilitaba - ¡Largare! - El pecho me ardía con escozor.

- Bella... solo quiero disculparme - Abrí mis ojos y... vi su perfecto rostro. Nadie más estaba dentro, en la habitación. No quería mirar sus ojos, pero no tuve más opción. El pecho decidió dejar entrar aire - No se lo que fue que paso - Me dijo arrodillado en frente de mi cama con los ojos tristes. Yo apenas me movía, no quería sentarme, por lo que miraba acostada su perfección - ¿Me perdonas?

Silencio. Yo no hablaba ¿En serio quería una respuesta? El cerró sus ojos al notar que mi respuesta no ayudaba a nada. Abrí mis boca, el sostenía mis manos entre las suyas, y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente... eso me recordó al dolor que me ocasionaba todo esto. Y saque mis palabras, bien segura de lo que diría.

- No - Jacob los abrió - No te perdono Jacob Black - Su nombre escocia mis labios.

- Por favor.

- No.

Jacob no dijo nada. Se levanto de la cama con su rostro contraído en dolor y pena, tal vez me miraba con solamente pena, yo le daba pena. Eso no me gustaba. No paro de mirarme hasta que salio por la puerta y escuche como bajaba pesadamente los escalones... como si alejarse de esta casa fuera una tragedia para todos ¡Ni que me valla a morir! Pero bueno, como estaba en estos momentos era más que seguros que moriría en un segundo para otro, pero mañana tendrías que ir al instituto y contarle a Edward que era lo que pasaba conmigo, ya que la forma en como me miraba era algo insegura y llena de preguntas... me quede dormida y tuve otra pesadilla... mas horrenda cada una, pero que las anteriores que he tenido en mi vida... pero la mañana llego rápido a través de mis ventanas y me levante.

Me vestí con nueva ropa, ya que no traía pijama puesto, solo la ropa con la que me desmaye ayer. Baje las escaleras rápido, milagrosamente sin tropezarme con algo a medio camino, entre en la cocina pero ni mi padres o hermana estaban, tal vez ella fue a comprar algo, pero los otros dos era de decir de mas que se fueron a trabajar... era imposible verlos últimamente de vez en cuando, ya que sus trabajos los agotaban mucho.

Y tan encerrada estaba en mis pensamientos... que no me acuerdo cuando fue que me subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí a el instituto... ya que cuando volví a la realidad estaba bajándome de mi camioneta Azul. Ahí me esperaba Edward, con esa sonrisa que amaría amar, pero no. Él estaba siendo traicionado por mi y no quería hacerle daño... pero no encontraba una opción más segura que en la que estos momentos tome... Me acerque a él.

- Edward... necesito... hablar contigo... a solas - Dije como pude. Él miro para adentro del instituto como si quisiera buscar a alguien ¿Seria a Jacob? Después me miro con esos ojos que brillaban como estrellas en el cielo. Me sonrió de esa manera provocadora ¿Será que aún siento algo de amor por él? Bueno, no lo se... pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo.

- Bien Bella - Me respondió. Me extendió una mano, cuando la tome me acerco de golpe a su cuerpo. Me sonroje al tener su rostro tan cerca... y sin pensarlo dos veces... nos besamos. Tanto dolor había hecho que me olvidara de lo bien que sabía besar Edward... y ahora que me doy cuenta el tiene su propia belleza, pero nunca como la de él - ¿Que es lo que quieres hablar? - Pregunto contra mis labios.

- Vamos a un lugar seguro donde nadie más nos pueda encontrar - En ese momento paso Ángela al lado mío, seguida por Lizzie que me miraba con algo de odio y... ¿Más odio? ¿Desde cuando era que me miraba de esa forma?... Edward, protegiéndome, me abrazo más fuerte pasando una mano por mi cintura y al mismo tiempo fulminando a Lizzie con la mirada ¿Por que no me podía enamorar de este hombre tan perfecto?

Edward se acerco a mi oído y susurro:

- ¿Que te parece si vamos a una parte alejada del aparcamiento? - Entrelazo su mano y dedos con los míos para darme más confianza. Le sonreí y vi como él tenia intención de besarme de nuevo, por suerte nuestros rostros no estaban tan cercas. Miro por encima de mi hombro y cuando gire una imagen que se supone que debió de haberme agradado... pero no lo hizo.

Jacob traía ojeras bajo los ojos, sus ojos negros estaban opacos a la vez, sin ese brillo que para mi era como la luna oculta en ellos. Su pelo estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, su cara estaba contraída en pena, dolor, odio y... arrepentimiento. Sus pasos era lentos, no parecían vivos ¿Que le habrá hecho Lizzie ahora?... Mataría a esa maldita si... el hilo de mis pensamientos contra esa perra terminó cuando vi como ella corría hacia él y lo basaba con amor, luego me miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista.

Edward me apretó nuestras manos entrelazadas y volví a la realidad en la cual éramos solo el y yo... ¿él y tú?, por favor Bella, sabes que lo amas, pero no tanto como a Jacob... Y para mi mala suerte mi conciencia tenia razón. Mire sus ojos verdes, tan hermosos como un prado alumbrado infinitamente por la luz del sol. Un prado que brillaba... al igual que él de felicidad.

- Mientras antes mejor - Le dije. Él solo asintió y nos encaminamos a una parte apartada. Edward me puso la espalda contra un árbol y me beso con un amor contenido que hace tiempo que no me besaba - Edward - Trate de detenerlo, pero besaba tan bien que me deje llevar un rato por sus caricias tan fantásticas... escuche el grujir de una rama y los dos nos apartamos de golpe. Mire por donde provino ese sonido, pero no vi nada. Esperaba que no nos estuvieran espiando.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que me quieres decir Bella? - Me pregunto con una felicidad infinita brotando por los poros. Me percate que sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo de pantalón ¿Era eso un anillo de compromiso? ¡No! ¡Esto no me podía estar pasando! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... No quería destruir más el corazón de Edward, y esto era una forma de inevitarlo ¿Por que la vida se pone en mi contra?

Así que era mejor soltar las palabras que destrozarían su vida... y la mía por hacerle daño, rápido. Como ya dije, mientras antes mejor:

- Estoy embarazada - Dije con rapidez. A Edward se le cayó el anillo al suelo, con caja y todo. Sus ojos verdes dejaron de brillar como iluminados por el sol, para ser, invadidos por la neblina. Su cara solo detallaba dolor puro he infinito como estrellas en el espacio. Su respiración se altero para pasar de normal a una que llegaba a resonar en el aire... sus manos temblaron un poco cerradas en un puño - Yo...

- ¡¿Como fuiste capaz? - Grito, el grito resonó por todo el lugar. Mire para ambos lados para ver si alguien escucho... de nuevo esa rama, mire en su dirección, pero nada vi. Edward empezó a caminar de un lado a otro - Se supone que no deberías estar embaraza - Escupió las palabras. Su vista de dirigía al suelo - No me dijeron que iba a estar embarazada - ¿Quien la hablo sobre mí? - Se supone que debes ser virgen - Él no controlaba mí vida - ¿Por que siempre se tienen que arruinar los planes? - ¿Yo soy parte de un plan? Edward me miro con sus ojos sólidos - ¿Dime quien es el padre?...

Me quede en blanco. ¿Tendría que decirle? ¿Podría ser capaz de decirle a Jacob que era el padre de mis cuatro hijos?... escuche de nuevo unas pisadas, mire otra vez en su dirección, pero nada se encontraba... gire mi cabeza para el otro lado y la visión me robo el aliento... ahí estaba él, corriendo en nuestra dirección... y mirando a Edward, cuando llego a nuestro lado jadeaba por falta de aire.

- Edward te escuche gritar ¿Que es lo que pasa amigo? - No me miro en ningún momento. Mi corazón salto de alivio, ver sus ojos era como un veneno mortal para mi ser - ¿Por que estas así? ¿Paso algo malo?

- ¿Que si paso algo malo? - No, Edward no podía hacerme esto - ¡Claro que algo malo paso! - Quise correr y esconderme, pero mis piernas me flaquearon y mis dos pies estaban pegados al suelo por el miedo que llegaba a salírseme por los poros - Ella - Me apunto, no, no podía ser que Edward le valla a decir a Jacob que espero un bebé - Esta embarazada ¡No podemos terminar no las ordenes! - No se si Edward se dio cuenta, pero cuando dijo "embarazada" Jacob se tensó como maquina a punto de explotar por tanto trabajo hecho.

Edward siguió exclamando una montonera de cosas. Yo en cambio estaba pegada al piso aun por el fuerte mido. Jacob cerro los ojos, apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- Déjalo ya Edward - Exclamo con la voz mas tranquila que he escuchado en mi vida. Me sorprendí por que tenga ese control sobre su cuerpo - Yo hablare con ella sobre eso - Edward lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Toda yo tembló - Yo tengo que hablar por obligación con ella sobre lo que le esta pasando - Sus puños estaban blancos por la falta de sangre en sus venas - Por que, al parecer, ese bebé es mío - Edward abrió los ojos como platos. Sus ojos verdes eran opacos por el dolor.

- ¿Que has hecho que? - Ahora estaba más histérico - Ósea ¿¡Te das cuenta del gran error que has cometido? - Jacob o respondió, siguió con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza mirando para sus pies - Bien, espero que Jehová vea que hará contigo - ¿Jehová? Yo antes he escuchado ese nombre, pero no me acuerdo exactamente donde fue... - Para tu suerte él no castiga como lo hacen los demás de nuestra especie - ¿De que mierda estaban hablando? Estaba confusa - Ahora los dejos solos... y hablen sobre sus problemas - Me tensé y Edward se alejo sin que yo pudiera decir alguna palabra.

Jacob abrió sus ojos cuando Edward desapareció de mi vista. En sus ojos la llama del odio infinito estaba encendida, también del miedo, pero esa era más opaca que la otra. Sus puños en blanco empezaron a volver e tener su color. Subió su mirada a la mía, se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano, por fin pude mover mis pies a su contacto. Me arrastro literalmente para adentro del boque que se encontraba cerca del instituto. Mi miedo creció, su mano tocándome descontrolaba mi respiración, pero la fuera brutal que exigía mandaba oleadas de dolor por toda la extendió de mi cuerpo y mucho más... de nuevo escuché los pasos que nos seguían, mire en muchas direcciones pero de nuevo no encontré nada ¿Quien nos estaba siguiendo?

Cuando estuvimos bien adentrados, me soltó de la mano y camino unos pasos más para darse vuelta y quedar a una buena distancia mía. Sus ojos expresaban cosas que no comprendías ni quería hacerlo. Temblé ante su mirada penetrante ¿Como era posible que despertara en mis tantas cosas con solo esa mirada hermosa como las noches de luna llena? Por desgracia rompió el silencio que empezaba a apreciar con mi alma.

- Con que embarazada - Me miro fijamente a los ojos. Yo asentí - ¿Cuantos meses tiene? - Pregunto. Por un tiempo pensé que de verdad le importaba, pero después me di cuenta que era imposible que se preocupara por eso, solo por él.

- Tres.

- ¿Son míos?

- Si

Esa respuesta no lo contento... se acerco a un árbol que se encontraba cerca y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas... asiéndose de paso daño en su mano, pues dejo una marca de sangre en este. Quise correr y ayudarle en su dolor, pero de nuevo mis pies estaban conectados al piso con los fuertes cables de acero del miedo. Era un ambiente pesado que no ayudaba a mejorar lo que se revolucionaba en mi interior.

- Esto no tuvo que haber ocurrido ¡Esto no tuvo que ser así! - Ahora si podía confirmas que estaba enojado, muy enojado - ¡Mierda Bella! ¿Por que paso esto? Se supone que esto no debe pasar. Pero no, tú tienes que quedarte embarazada, no te puedes quedar normal - ¿Me regañaba por embarazarme? Si claro, como si a mi me gustara mucho hacerlo - Mira que pensé que no te pasaría, pero al parecer se te olvido protegerte - ¿Y me echaba la culpa? eso si que era llegar lejos.

- Espera, espera ¿Me estas echando la culpa? ¿Y tú? - Me enoje, no quería dejar salir esa Bella que diría muchas cosas - Yo te recordé a Lizzie mientras me estabas... desnudando - Me sonroje como un tomate. En sus ojos vi como si un rayo pasara por ellos - Pero no te detuviste, igual me hiciste el amor... - Los recuerdos se acoplaron en mi mente - ¿¡Y me hechas la culpa a mi? No creo que sea justo.

- No Bella. Nada es justo. Ese bebé no debería de estas aquí... con nosotros. Eso afectara en muchas cosas, se supone que Lizzie tenia que quedarse embarazada... no tú... - Su comentario me dolió. Él solamente amaba a Lizzie y pensaba que yo solo fui una mujer más de las muchas que han pasado por su cama, ósea, no le importo que me quitara mi virginidad - Aborta - Ordeno.

Ahora si que estaba al limite. Pero aguarde.

- ¿¡Que los aborte? ¿Eres idiota o que? - Le grite con las gotas de agua salada cayendo por mi rostro para impactar contra el suelo de tierra - Son mis bebés, no dejare que los mates. Abortar no es la solución a los problemas. Ellos son míos, si no los quieres mal por ti... en fin de cuentas, yo no te iba a decir - Me aferre a mi vientre, así tratando de sostenerlos en ese lugar.

- ¿Bebés? Espera, Bella ¿Tendrás mellizos? - Negué levemente - ¿Entonces cuantos? - Sus manos temblaron levemente ¿Era por el miedo?

- Cuatro - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se acerco a mí con rapidez. Me asuste de que me fuera a gritar... y me grito. Mis manos no pudieron taparme los oídos, mi cuerpo entero se paralizo en ese momento.

- Con mayor razón no los tienes que tener ¡Son cuatro! Abórtalos ¡A todos! - No, ese que estaba en frente mío no era mí Jacob, era un hombre malo al cual no amaba que... quería quitarle la vida a las cuatro criaturas que me la darían a mí... Me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió un poco - ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¡No debes tener a ninguno!... No debes ser la madre de mis hijos - Mil dagas afiladas y en llamas se clavaron en mí corazón. Si eso era lo que pensaba en verdad de mis bebés y yo.

- Tú no serás su padre... yo nunca he dicho que lo serás. Ellos no tendrán padre, solo yo los cuidare, tú nadie eres para pedirme que los aborte... Y no me lo pidas de nuevo que no lo haré. No dañare a los pequeños que me darán lo que tu me has quitado - El me miro sin entender - Me darán mi felicidad y la vida, por que tú eres un traidor. Me hiciste el amor... no te importo nada más. Solo lo hiciste por que necesitabas que te consintieran y cuando tuviste lo que quisiste te marchaste sin mirar para atrás y ver lo que lastimabas a tú paso.

- No... Bella... yo... no era eso... quiero decir... yo - Lo interrumpí.

- ¿Que o era lo que querías decir? ¡Oh! Jacob si era lo que me quería decir, no te arrepientas a último momento, por que tanto yo como tu sabemos que estas con Lizzie - Y llore de nuevo - Yo no quepo en tu mundo, solo me hiciste el amor por que... ¡Eso era lo que querías! Y lo que quieres lo tienes ¿Feliz? Ya me has quitado toda una vida, pero no te echaré toda la culpa - Acaricié su suave mejilla - Yo también tuve que detenerme. No pude por que quería ser solo tuya así como tu mío... pero veo que eso no podrá ser - Saque mi mano.

Un silencio de unos minutos.

- ¿Los abortaras? - Pregunto ¿Es que no entendió nada? Levante mi mano y le pegué una cachetada que le llego a doblar la cara. Luego me miro y note que mi mano quedo marcada en su mejilla, muy roja.

- ¡Eres un imbecil! ¡¿Es que no entiendes? No los abortare - Acaricie mi vientre. Jacob bajo su mirada y se quedo mirando mi mano, de nuevo la subió y siguió mirando mis ojos. Los de él ya no era furia, solo dolor y pena - ¿Por que te incitas en matarlos?... Ellos son míos, tienen derecho a tener una vida que yo no tuve.

- ¡Morirás si no lo haces!

- ¡No me importa! ¡Tú no puedes quitármelos! - Le grite más furiosa. Cerré mis puños preparada para darle otro golpe, pero esta vez en plena cara, o hasta que lo deje sangrado, pero el amor que sentía por él me lo impedía con una fuerza incontrolable.

- No quiero que mueras - Susurro derrotado. Tome su mejilla y lo obligue a mirarme. Sus ojos tristes me miraron con algo que nunca podré descifrar en mi vida por delante - No puedo perderte... - Cerro sus ojos y el labio le tembló - Te amo...

Cerré mis ojos despacio al escuchar esas palabras. Pero mi pecho dolió al saber que no era de verdad.

- No, la amas a ella - Le dije segura. Como que mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan.

- No, a ella nunca la ame, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo - Era sorprendente como las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros. Ahora el me confesaba su amor por mi... pero el daño que me hizo era irremediable, él ya hizo el amor con Lizzie y eso tampoco remediaba las cosas. Abrí mis ojos y note que él me estaba mirando. Los míos querían botar lágrimas, los de él solo destilaban dolor - Quiero pasar todo mi tiempo a tu lado.

Ahora mis labios temblaron.

- No - Respondí. Él me miro sorprendido pero aún con el dolor marcando cada facción de su hermosísimo rostro de todo un dios griego - No dejare que me hagas daño, no de nuevo. Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pueda olvidar el dolor que me has hecho - Cerré mis ojos y aspire su aroma a bosque, si era la ultima vez que lo olía... quería quedármelo guardado en mi mente. Pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él se quedara a mi lado. Volteé por no sufrir más - Adiós.

- No.

Pero antes de que me marchara él se puso en frente mío y se saco su polera. Cerré mis ojos para no ver eso que tanto me costaría sacar de mi mente, Él tomo mi mentón y se acerco a mi oído, donde dijo:

-Abre los ojos Bella - Y le hice caso. El aliento me falto.

A sus costados se extendían plumas blancas, de las mas grandes y las mas pequeñas las que se encontraban cerca de su cuerpo, el color de ellas eran la misma de de la nieve, estaba a montones, estas se terminaban de divisar detrás de su espalda ancha. Pero eras hermosa. Algunas se movían junto al viento y otras poquitas como rocas, pero a la vista se notaban suaves y en el aire dejaban un excelente olor a fragancias exquisitas... En frente mío se encontraba un Ángel. Jacob tenía alas... él era un ángel...

Las cosas empezaban a encajar...

* * *

_Ya se, sigue siendo capítulos cortos, pero el tiempo no me alcanza, así que este lo vengo subiendo en este momento para que los disfruten y dejen sus reviews de si les gusto o no, espero que si por que para mi a sido muy difícil seguirlo con esto del colegio, las tareas y esas cosas, por suerte en mi primera prueba me saque un siete. En fin, me estoy desviando ¿Que les pareció? ¿Ahora comprenden? ¿Quieren saber quien era el intruso? Pues no lo sabrán, por que si Bella no lo sabe nadie lo sabrá miuajajaja, en fin, espero sus Reviews_

_Nos leemos!_


	5. Lo Amo, A Pesar De Todo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Lo Amo, A Pesar De Todo_**

-¿Ahora entiendes por que quiero que abortes? – Sus ojos negros me miraban. Lo sabía pero mi mente solo se concentraba en lo que aparecía detrás de su espalda. Esa dos grandes y majestuosas alas blancas como la nieve que se unían en su espalda ancha… Era un espectáculo maravilloso de apreciar, y creo que yo solo sabia de que los ángeles se encontraban en nuestro mundo, pero puede que Lizzie igual.

-Sigo si entender – Respondí por fin, él me miro con el ceño fruncido – Se… que los bebés que tengo son mis ángeles salvadores, eso es lo que se – Toque mi vientre – Y no dejare que les hagan daño, no mientras yo este aquí para ayudarlos.

-Si no los abortas morirás, tener hijos ángeles no es lo mismo que tener a uno humano – En sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor de mi rechazo ¿Es que acaso ahora yo le importaba? – Ellos te mataran si no lo haces primero - ¿Con que era eso? En fin de cuentas yo ya estaba muerta - Por favor, no tienes que dejar que te maten y debes tener hijos con Edward. No conmigo – Ósea que él controlaba mí vida.

-¿Acaso tú controlas mi futuro? Por que no lo creo – Estaba furiosa – Tú – Lo apunte – No tienes el más mínimo derecho en quitarme a mis bebés, tú, no tienes nada mío – _Excepto mi cuerpo_… pensó mi mente – Tú, no eres alguien importante en mi vida – _Mentira_… esa voz era molesta – Tú… eres un maldito traidor, y no te quiero volver a ver, nunca más…

Sus labios, sus pasionales labios se posaron sobre los míos. Yo, como de costumbre, me sorprendí por su beso, era que, lo que era un sueño para mi, se estaba volviendo realidad, él me estaba besando, no era un sueño ni me estaba haciendo el amor, no, era un beso por su cuenta, era un beso, porque él, solamente él, quería dármelo, nadie lo obligaba a que me besase, él lo hacia porque quería. Y yo, como tonta, con la cual juega con su suerte, le respondí a sus suaves labios. Y aun que estaba conciente de que debíamos separarnos, no lo hice, por que disfrutaba de esto, de nosotros.

La realidad e imágenes de él y Lizzie haciendo el amor me golpeo la mente con fuerza, tanta, que de un momento para otro todo se volvió negro como la noche, en una oscuridad que creo que olvidaría, pero lo único que recuerdo, fue como Jake gritaba al verme caer y ser lastimada por el frió y embarrado piso. Solo me importo y pensé en una cosa: Mis bebés.

… Si era posible, deseaba seguir dormid, o casi muerta como sentía, porque, ahora que despertaba, el dolor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y abarcaba sin control mi corazón, lo único que se protegía era mi vientre, y con él, mis bebés. Abrí un poco más los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Jacob, era como un _dèjabù_.

-Jacob – Murmure con voz débil – Edward – Llame a la persona, o ángel, que más necesitaba en estos momentos. Jake frunció el ceño cuando nombre a mi otro ángel, el cual, por mi culpa, estaba herido. Yo era una total monstruo.

-Aquí estoy Bella – Escuche la voz suave y aterciopelada a un lado mío. Trate de que mis ojos se fueran a su perfecto rostro, pero estaba clavados en Jake, el cual, se comportaba de una forma muy extraña.

Escuche pasos rápidos y furiosos. La fuerza me vino al cuerpo y levante mi cabeza para ver que era Lizzie la que se acercaba, furiosa y a gran velocidad hacia donde estábamos yo, Jacob y Edward. Eso quería decir que aun nos encontrábamos en el instituto. Me baje de a poco en los brazos de Jacob y me pare al instante en que Lizzie ya estaba en frente mío y me plantaba una cachetada en la cara. Yo me volteé por completo, pero no dije nada… supongo que me lo merecía.

-¡Lizzie! – Le grito mi ángel Edward. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo, eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, un gran y fuerte abrazo de amistad y un amor puro como el hielo, ese amor que solo Edward me profesaba con su cariño y corazón, nadie podría superar ese amor - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Ella no le hizo caso.

-¿Con que me estabas engañando con esta Zorra? – Me apunto – Y tu, Bella, pensé que eras buena para Edward, pero veo que no lo será jamás, el no te merece – Esperen, ella sabia sobre mi embarazo ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Quién le dijo? – Y tu – Apunto a Jacob – Tu no puedes dejarme, acuérdate de la noticia que te di ayer – Mi corazón se paro - ¿Cómo es que pretendes dejar embarazada a cualquiera que se te crucé por ahí? – Jacob se tensó.

Me solté de los brazos de Edward y tome el brazo de Jacob para que volteara a verme, quería saber si esto, lo que estaba pasando, no era verdad, deseaba que no fuera verdad. Lizzie no podía estar esperando un bebé de Jacob, no ahora que, aun que no lo quiera en mi vida, tenia que ayudarme a cuidar a mis pequeños ¿Qué me dirían mis padres cuando les diga que estoy embarazada y que le padre no me amaba, solo la aventura de una noche?

-¿Jacob? – Me salio una pregunta involuntaria – Dime por favor que no es lo que yo creo – Le suplique. Él se giro y sus ojos me decían todo lo contrario, en ellos se notaba el arrepentimiento, el miedo, el dolor y la culpa. Mi corazón latió veloz en mi pecho - … no… no… - Me aleje unos pasos de él, mientras mis ojos lo miraban con miedo. Choque con el cuerpo de Edward, lo cual, gracias a Dios, me ayudo a sostenerme.

-¡Zorra! – Me grito Lizzie, pero no le hice caso. Mis ojos, solo miraban a Jake, y, los de él, a los míos. No pude reprimir las lágrimas, y estas cayeron de mis ojos hasta resbalar por mis mejillas, pero nunca terminando su camino completo.

-No le digas así – Le regaño Jacob, mientras desviaba nuestras miradas. Yo, yo ya no aguantaba más estar en ese lugar, estar cerca de él, y saber, saber que Lizzie esperaba un bebé, un hermoso bebé de él, pero no importaba, yo no deseaba ser un contratiempo en su vida.

-¿Y que me harás si no lo hago? – Le pregunto, hasta ahora no me di cuenta que todos lo que estaban en el aparcamiento del instituto nos miraban, atentos, pensando en no perderse de nada. Temblé, ahora tenía que contarles más rápidos a mis padres antes que se enteraran por boca de otros.

-Te dejare sola – Le amenazo.

-Estoy esperando un bebé tuyo Jacob Black – Mi corazón quemo. Si es que lo que ahí en mi interior era un corazón.

-No – Lo miramos sorprendidos – No es mío, lo se, ese bebé – Apunto su vientre – No es mío, nunca lo fue ¿Crees que no vi el ADN? Ese bebé… - trago en seco – Son de Mike Newton – Todo quedo en silencio – No puedes venir y estar diciendo mentiras – Apretó sus puños – Y menos en frente de Bella.

-¿Acaso ella te importa? – Pregunto sin vergüenza Lizzie.

-Mucho más que mi propia vida… - Luego como que se acordó de algo - ¿Cómo sabes que Bella esta esperando bebés?

-Mike me lo dijo.

-¿Y le crees?

-Si.

En ese momento llego Mike, Jacob lo miro, pero no con odio como supuse que haría, si no que con compasión. El nos miro, confuso, yo lo mire a él, mire como en su cara se expresaba la verdadera culpa y responsabilidad. Ningún profesor se encontraba en esos parajes, solo alumnos curiosos que correrían la voz por todo Forks. Luego, el murmullo empezó.

-Espero que sepas lo que has hecho – Le dijo mi Edward, mientras me volvía a abrazar, a Jacob, el me miro y luego a mi vientre, deseaba esos ojos lejos de mi cuerpo. Luego me miro a los ojos me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Creí morir. Pero los brazos de Edward me mantenían firme.

-Lo se – Respondió al fin – Y estoy dispuesto a tomar las consecuencias.

Yo, por fin, hable, después de todo, no quería al hombre de mi existencia cerca de mis bebés, y menos luego de querer matarlos como si su vida no le importara en lo mas mínimo. No me importaba si moría al tenerlos, no me importaba que fueran hijos de un ángel, solo me importaba que fueran mío y los niños más felices de toda la faz en el universo.

-No si no tejo que te acerque a ellos – Todos los presentes me miraron. Me puse roja, ya que el calor me enrojeció las orejas – No… no dejare que seas su padre, no tú, te odio – Jacob parecía confundido y dolido – Edward – Mire a mi otro ángel – Por favor ¿Me ayudarías? – El me miro algo confundido, pero algo en mis ojos le dejo a entender cuanto era lo que deseaba que me ayudara.

-Lo haré – Respondió luego de una gran meditación – Seré el padre de tus hijos – Miro a Jake y yo también, aun envolvía en sus brazos – Jacob ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Creo… que tendré que irme, he cometido muchos errores – Mi pecho se hundió en dolor y luego fue bañado en agua ardiendo.

-No – Suplique. Los dos me miraron – No te puedes ir – Solté un par de lagrimas, mire a nuestro alrededor y note que todos se habían dispersado, ya nadie nos hacia caso y que Lizzie con Mike discutían a unos metros nuestros – Yo… te amo Jacob – Los brazos de Edward se tensaron – Por favor no te vallas, solo no quiero que no seas el padre de mis bebés, pero por favor quédate.

-No puedo, no tengo nada que hacer en la tierra – Esas palabras me confundieron.

-No… no entiendo – Mire a Edward – No entiendo lo que quieren decir – Edward se acerco a mi oído.

-Dios no le agradara saber que sus ordenes no fueron cumplidas, Jacob se tendrá que ir, pero aquí es donde yo me meto, deja todo para mi, Dios no le dijo lo siguiente, por que sabia que algo mal haría, pero no tanto drama, en fin, solo espero que… - Lo interrumpí.

-Es mejor que se lo digas a él – Edward asintió, de acuerdo con mi decisión, se acerco a Jacob y hablaron en voz muy baja, el rostro de Jacob primero estuvo en la sorpresa, luego en el miedo y por ultimo en la rabia. Me asuste de lo que no sabía y aun no pasaba, pero sabia que debía de temerle… en eso una campana empezó a sonar, tan fuerte que me tuve que tapar los oídos.

Todos los presentes al igual que yo se taparon sus delicados odios, Edward y Jacob eran los únicos que no lo hacían, pero Mike se retorcía de forma escandalosa al igual que muchos, en cambio a Lizzie se le retorcía su estomago, mi vientre se relajaba con ese sonido, y al poco tiempo yo también, ahora que me di cuenta, era relajante. Era una hermosa canción caída de los cielos… de pronto sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, o por lo menos eso pensé hasta que fui arrastrada, grite el nombre de Edward, quien me miro horrorizado seguido por Jacob.

-¡Bella! – Gritaron los dos mientras corrían en mi dirección y derribaban de un solo golpe al que casi me secuestra. El corazón me saltaba en el pecho, tuve tanto miedo pensando que lo que me tomo pudo hacerme daño, por esas mismas razones no le mire la cara.

En esos momentos todos los que se retorcían de forma escandalosa, se les escaparon dos pares de alas, pero a diferencia de las de Jacob, esta no estaba compuesta de plumas, si no de piel negra, como la de murciélagos, eran alas mas terroríficas, eran horribles y no me dieron la sensación de querer acariciarlas todo el día. Mi cuerpo tembló, tome la mano de Edward y trate de protegerme en ese lugar. La música dejo de sonar y esas cosas, no Ángeles, volaron por todos lados, los humanos se espantaron y empezaron a correr por todos lados.

-Ya empezó – Murmuro Jacob.

-¿Empezó que cosa? – Pregunte. Los dos me miraron. Jacob le dijo algo a Edward y este asintió para luego sacarse la polera y dejar a ver sus hermosas alas blancas, aun así pensé que las de Jacob me gustaban más. Y se fue… dejándome con Jacob, los únicos que no corríamos como locos.

Me tomo la cara y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Bella, ha empezado la revolución del Diablo – Lo mire con el ceño fruncido – Mira, Dios nos mando a la tierra para poder crear a mas Ángeles – Me sonroje – Se supone que yo me tenia que quedar con Lizzie y tu con Edward, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que no podrá ser así, Dios debe de estar enojado conmigo, pedí que abortaras, cuando se supone que un ángel no pide esas cosas – Por lo manos Dios estaba de mi lado con lo de respecto de mis bebés – Y se nos ha acabado el tiempo. Mike, es un secuaz del Diablo, lo supe por que el bebé de Lizzie tiene un aura negra, no como el tuyo, pero el tuyo no se nota, al menos no por mi, no se si es por que soy el papá o porque aun no puedo creer que mi mas grande sueño se hizo realidad – Deje esa ultima frase de lado – Pero ahora el tiempo es un gran cero, tenemos que correr, ocultarnos y tomar a todos los humanos posible no infectados, Edward ya esta trabajando y también yo tengo que hacerlo, solo espero que nos puedas ayudar – Asentí – Bien ¡Ha trabajar!

Jacob me elevo en sus brazos, desgarrando su polera al dejar escapar sus alas detrás de su espalda. Entro corriendo al instituto y me dio instrucciones de juntar todos los alumnos mas posible y dejarlos en la sala donde casi siempre tengo clases con el, ósea, mas resumido, en el gimnasio. Me dio un beso en los labios, el cual no respondí y se fue volando. Yo entre en el instituto, el cual estaba en silencio… tuve miedo.

Los pasillos en ese momento se hicieron terriblemente infinitos, cada paso resonaba como unas piedras cayendo a kilómetros de altura, o solo eran mis ideas, el miedo que me consumía o el valor que no quería aparecer y hacerme encontrar a personas ¿Por qué dije que si?... ya me acorde, por que ser bueno es lo mejor, de ser lo contrario no tendría a mis ángeles esperando poder ver la luz del sol, pero ahora no me concentraría en mis bebés, solo en encontrar personas. Mire por dentro de la primera sala, nada, después camine un poco mas, girándome todo el tiempo para ver si alguien me seguía, pero al parecer nadie se encontraba dentro del instituto.

Seguí caminando hasta que entre e la cafetería, tampoco nadie se encontraba en la distancia, por lo menos a simple vista, entre más y empecé a buscar bajo las mesas. Mi vientre, mas hinchado que ayer, ya mostraba que yo estaba embarazada, pero no importaba, todo el mundo ya lo sabia, y eso, daba por seguro que no necesitaba ocultar mi embarazo… sin darme cuenta, de un rato para otro me encontraba pegada contra la pared y unos de esos ángeles malos, tomándome por la garganta y estrechándome contra esta. Sus alas negras resaltaban en todo el lugar… su mano se dirigió a mi vientre.

-No… suéltalos – Logre decir de rabia, Le pegue una patada, que no le hizo efecto, una cachetada y se le doblo la cara, pero seguía aprisionándome contra la pared, en sus ojos solo se veía oscuridad y un rojo asesino. El miedo de apodero de mi.

-Mira, mira lo que tengo aquí, la criadera de ángeles ¿Cuánto traes? ¿Cinco? Bueno, no duraran mucho, estos bebes te mataran, pero yo te ahorrare el dolor – Se acerco a mi vientre – Todo el dolor de estos meses en solo un segundo. No te dolerá… bueno, no te dolerá tanto.

Cerré mis ojos, llorando… no mis bebés no, todo menos mis bebés… pero nada paso. Abrí mis ojos y vi como el demonio se reía de mi miedo. Ya todo estaba acabado, yo moriría junto con mis bebés y ni Edward ni Jacob podrán terminar su trabajo, el cual me tiene confundida, nunca pensé que estas cosas existieran… El demonio miro mi vientre y luego lo toco con su mano humana… me di cuenta que yo conocía al demonio, era Ben, pero en malo. Apretó un poco mi vientre y no pude contener el gemido de dolor, me dolía mucho su presión.

Luego, estaba acostada sobre una de las mesas con Ben en cima mío, sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno y era como si deseara beber de mi sangre… se acerco a mi cuello, pensando que me mordería como uno de esos vampiros de las películas, pero en vez de eso, solo lo beso ¿Qué era lo que quería de mi? Tenia tanto miedo y nadie podía protegerme esta vez, los dos ángeles en la tierra estaban en asuntos mas importantes que me vida… creo que incluso en estos momentos, ellos estaban conmigo solo por mi embarazo y nada mas.

-No, Ben, por favor, no me hagas esto. Somos amigos – Llore mientras el empezaba a desvestirme ¿Y de esta manera me mataría? No, al parecer me haría sufrir primero antes de matarme por completo, si que era maldad esta cosas que tenia en cima – Por favor, no me hagas esto, no a mis bebés.

-Bella, te matare, a ti y a tus bebés, pero antes, tienes que sufrir como ordenes de Lucifer, y yo se como hacer eso perfectamente – Beso mi cuello, mas bien dicho me lo mordió, por que sentí como la sangre me recorría ese lugar al sacar sus labios – No te dejare ir, eres tu o ellos. Decide. – No, ellos estaban bien, ellos no podía estar muertos, al no ser que… no, prefería que Edward y Jacob estuvieran vivos, pero mas mis bebés, era una difícil decisión…

-… Yo, pero deja que mis bebés de salven – Le suplique. El demonio negó lentamente. Ahora yo me encontraba sin polera, la cual estaba botada en piso, dejando al aire ver mi brazier. Me sonroje, pero no tanto, el miedo era mas grande que la vergüenza, miedo al perder a lo que mas amo en la vida.

-Eso jamás pasara – Y ahora él no dejaba de mirarme, matándome con su mirada, todo lo que hacia ese demonio me mataba, era doloroso lo que hacia sobre mi cuerpo, todo el dolor al pensar lo que me haría… y a mis bebés. Volvió a besarme y me iba a desvestir de nuevo cuando…

-Suéltala – Dijo una voz ronca cargada en rabia. Supe de quien era esa voz, nadie mas de que Jacob. El demonio se alejo de mi cuerpo y miro a Jacob. Yo no me movía de la mesa, tenia mucho miedo – Bella – Lo escuche lejos, pero no respondí… yo estaba media muerta, pues mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar… Acto seguido, escuche un desgarrón, el sonido fue mortal para mis oídos, pero no quise ver que era lo que se desgarro – Bella – Escuche esta ves en mi oído.

-Jake – Murmure con voz monótona. Abrí mis ojos y vi la preocupación de los suyos – Jake – No podía parar de pronunciar su hermoso nombre – Jake… lo siento – Cerré mis ojos, deseaba descansar, pues mis fuerzas eran vanas.

-No, Bella, no te duermas, todo estará bien – Me decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello - ¡Edward! – Lo llamo, al parecer el grito fue mas fuerte de lo que yo escuche, por que lo escuche como un susurro. Luego sentí a Edward a mi otro lado.

-¿¡Que la paso? – Grito alarmado. Tal vez estaba peor de lo que me lo imaginaba.

-La ataco un demonio. Mira – Jiro mi cuello, no hice fuerza para tratar lo contrario, solo me deje hacer – La ha mordido, eso no es bueno, no la quiero perderla –Su voz estaba rota, no se si por la adrenalina del momento o por que algo malo le pasaba – Edward me tienes que ayudar ¿Qué hago?

-No te desesperes Jacob, no es malo, ella tiene a tus bebés ángeles, por lo que esta protegida, por mientras, después es tiempo de preocupaciones, ahora llévala a donde están los demás humanos rescatados, yo iré a buscar mas, aun queda, pero se han ido desapareciendo muy rápido, al parece el Lucifer ha estado muy ocupado, los Demonios son el doble de lo que Jehová nos dijo – Y lo sentí irse. Temblé de frío, este frío era como de ausencia.

Jacob me tomo en sus brazos y sentí como nos elevo por los cielos. En sus brazos el frío de ausencia era menos, me sentía mejor. Y casi ni sentí el frío de cielo al estar a no se cuentos metros de altura sobre el suelo. Tampoco abrí los ojos para verificar, solo deseaba sentir su calor recorriéndome, pero al mismo tiempo que se alejara lo mas que se podía de mi, necesitaba que nunca mas me tocara, por que, cunado me tocaba, a pesar de sentir calor, recordaba, cosas, buenas y malas, cuando me hizo el amor, cuando lo hizo con Lizzie y el embarazo que no se si de verdad ella espera hijos de él, pero se que los míos si lo son, en parte, por que no lo dejaría que se acercaran a ellos, seria como un extraño, al menos que el tiempo pase y pueda perdonarlo.

Jacob dejo de volar, sentí como entro en una casa y como luego sentía al calor de una estufa. Pero estaba callado, eso quería decir que no fue a donde Edward le dijo que me fuera a dejar. Abrí mis ojos, pues el dolo paso y las fuerzas a habían vuelto, el cuello había dejado de sangrarme y podía asegurar que tenia energías como para no dormir por días enteros. Vi como era una casa, sola y acogedora. Más bien dicho una habitación, la cama era de frazadas rojas y a sus lados caían cortinas algo transparentes, el fuego estaba encendido a unos metros. Era un lugar acogedor.

-¿Dónde estamos Jake? – Pregunte cuando el me bajo de sus brazos. Lo mire a sus hermosos ojos negros. Su acercamiento, me tenía algo intranquila.

-En una casa alejada de todo. Solo deseaba pasar un rato contigo – Se acerco unos pasos a mi y yo retrocedí, tropezando con la cama y acostándome encima de ella, las cortinas que la rodeaban se notaban tan hermosas desde esa posición… pero me preocupaba como Jake me estaba tentando. Se posiciono en cima mió, aprovechando mis debilidad.

-Jake, no – Le pedí. El me miro con el ceño fruncido. Pero aun así empezó a besar mi cuellos, sentí como me excitaba con solo el toque de sus labios contra mi cuello – No debemos, no te deseo – Le mentí, por que desearlo era una palabra de poco significado a lo que sentía por el.

-¿No me deseas? – Pregunto con picardía mientras empezaba a desabrochar mi brazier, ya que la polera quedo botada en el piso del instituto, me pregunte que me pondría después. Me miro mi parte del cuerpo expuesta, sus ojos me decían cuanto era que me quería – Dime que quieres que nunca mas te toque, y lo haré – Me ordeno mientras bajaba sus besos por mi vientre y ese conocido cosquilleo empezaba a crecer, su delicadeza me mareo.

-Te deseo – las palabras salieron de mis bocas, errantes, sin pedirles que salieran. Jake sonrió con sus besos en mi vientre, victorioso. Desabrocho mis pantalones, pero no deje que terminara, no quería que me haga de nuevo el amor… ¡A quien engañaba! Deseaba deseé hace tiempo que sus manos me recorrieran, que el me hiciera el amor como mi primera vez, pero no era tiempo – Te amo – Las palabras no se querían detener, salían sin control – Te deseo.

El subió de nuevo sus besos después de sacarme el pantalón y me susurró al oído.

-Yo te amo mas – Su voz estaba tan endemoniadamente sexy que me mare al sentirla en mi oído – Solo pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré - ¡Dios! Necesita que alguien me rescatara de esto, porque mi propio cuerpo ya no me hacia caso, el cual, estaba desabrochándole sus vaqueros, luego bajándoselos para dejarlo en bóxer. El me detuvo cuando mis manos quisieron bajar sus calzoncillos - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mi respiración era errática, la de el igual. Los dos con deseo en los ojos, podía ver en los suyos mi reflejo, el reflejo de cuanto lo amaba, por que su cuerpo me estaba embriagando, lo amaba mas que un simple amor, este amor estaba segura que superaba a los demás, pues quería que me haga el amor en ese momento y que nunca deje de hacerlo… me preocupe por mis bebés, pero sabia que Jacob no le haría daño, ya que estaba rendida a su esplendido cuerpo. Al hombre que tanto amaba.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor – Le suplique – Por favor – Lo bese en los labios mientras bajaba con mis manos la ultima prenda que llevaba en cima. En esos momentos me di cuenta que sus alas habían desaparecido, solo estaba su fuerte espalda, pase mis manos por ella y sentí como todos esos músculos se movía juntos, como la sangre corría por sus venas, de cómo todo él se movía mientras sus besos bajaban por mi cuello y sus manos me arrancaban la ultima prenda que llevaba encima, dejándome desnuda y lista para él… solo para él.

-Te amo – Murmuro antes de empezar a entrar en mi, no me dolió como la primera vez, solo pude sentir el alivio de tenerlo por fin dentro de mi, su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, de cómo sus ojos me miraban, viendo si se topaban con una reacción de dolor, viéndome a los ojos para darme confianza de que nada pasaría, de que esta bien a su lado. Cuando entro por completo en mi, gema, gemí de lo placentero que se sintió tenerlo en su totalidad dentro de mi cuerpo, dentro de todo mi ser y mejor que todo… sintiéndolo como acariciaba mi alma, como se fundía con ella y empezábamos a ser uno solo. El y yo, nadie mas - ¿Estas bien?

-Nunca antes he estado mejor – Le asegure – Ahora, deseo que me hagas tuya – Lo bese en los labios, con pasión, abriendo mi boca lo mas posible como el la suya, dándole mi amor a través de ese tacto – Por favor, no me hagas esperar mas – Si, como ya no podía combatir con los recuerdos, deje que me hiciera de nuevo suya, porque le amaba, era el hombre a quien le di todo y esperaba que nunca mas me traicionara.

Empezó a moverse con libertad, al principio fue lento y nada profundo, pero a medida que Jacob escuchaba mis gemidos, gritos y jadeos en donde salía su nombre muchas veces, fue aumentado los golpes de sus caderas contra las mías. Escuchaba nuevamente como su piel chocaba contra la mía, como nuestras caderas se juntaban en ese baile frenético de amor: Te amo. Le repetía una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo se movía sobre el mío, amándome, queriéndome, dándome calor y carisias exquisitas que me estremecían hasta el fondo de mí ser. Sus envestidas aumentaron de ritmo, sentí el mismo cosquilleo que mi primera vez, dentro de mi vientre, pero este era diferente, era con más placer que el anterior.

Empuje a Jacob y el quedo bajo de mi cuerpo mientras yo terminaba con el trabajo que habíamos empezado. Sus manos nos querían dejar mi cuerpo, las cuales me acariciaban con delicadeza y las mías, algo mas fuerte, acariciaban el suyo, tan perfecto y hermoso. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron mas dificultosas y nuestros cuerpos sudaban, los dos envueltos entre sabanas rojas y blancas, con las cortinas de la cama a nuestro lado, iluminadas por el calor del fuego a poco metros, podía escuchar como las chispas del fuego reventaban, lo que le daba mas amor y pasión al momento. Yo no le dejaba de decir a Jacob cuanto lo amaba y el no dejaba de decir mi nombre, esas palabras nos quemaban los labios. Unos movimientos mas y llegue al orgasmo, junto con él, que no dejo de moverse bajo mi cuerpo, pues al parecer le gustaba estar dentro mío… y así, luego de varias vueltas mas y mucho mas orgasmos, caí sobre la cama, agotada y el apegando su pecho a mi espalda, mientras me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

-Te amo – Le confesé.

-Te amo, Bella – Me dijo él mientras me apretaba mas a su cuerpo.

El calor de la chimenea seguía, sin extinguirse, el fuego seguía asiendo ese similar ruido que me relajaba y las cortinas que rodeaban la cama fueron testigos de nuestro gran amor…

* * *

_Lo siento si demore mucho en subir este capitulo, pero no tuve tiempo, además de que el colegio me tenia atestada de pruebas, pero bueno, aquí tienes el capitulo y díganme que les pareció. Por mi, que Jacob merecía una ultima oportunidad. Todos merecemos oportunidades._


	6. Las Cosas Ya No Son Como Antes

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Las Cosas Ya No Son Como Antes_**

-Te amo – Murmure medio dormida. En teoría estaba dormida, me encontraba conciente que esas eran mis palabras, pero en verdad no las decía yo, si no que mi cuerpo que estaba en un gran letargo del que no quería despertar, sin dejar de decir: Te amo. Lo murmuraba en sueños, era imposible detenerlos, pero me encontraba segura de que se los decía a alguien – Jacob – Mi voz me recordaba a la de una niña cuando llamaba a su mamá.

Sentí como una boca se amoldaba en mi pecho derecho y empezaba a jugar con ella, masajeándola suavemente, con su lengua haciendo un exquisito trabajo. No estaba conciente de que si, los gemidos que se escuchaban en la pieza, eran míos, pero como era la voz de una mujer supuse que si lo eran… mi cuerpo trabajaba por si solo, asi que dirigió una de mis manos a la cabeza que estaba atacando a uno de mis pechos, tome el corto pelo entre mis dedos y lo atraje mas a mi cuerpo para que me pudiera devorar – No literalmente – Al parecer, la persona que se encontraba sobre mi cuerpo – La cual no tenia idea quien era por estar dormida – Entendió mi mensaje, ya que aumento el ritmo de su boca sobre mi cuerpo. Y gemí más fuerte, despertándome de mi letargo. Me mordí el labio para parar el sonido que salía errante de mi boca y por ultimo, deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada que se había elevado al sobresalto de despertar tan bruscamente.

Escuche la voz de Jacob.

-Bella, no dejes de gemir mi nombre – Él era en que, en todo este momento, ha estado bebiendo de mi cuerpo. Entonces no fue en sueño todo lo que nos paso ayer, su estadística de ángel, de cómo las personas se retorcían al son de la música que llegaba de la nada, los demonios, Ben… cuando hicimos el amor toda la noche, el mas grande error.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi los suyos, tan negros y hermosos. Su sonrisa se podía divisar a kilómetros, sin exagerar. Todo el era perfecto ¿Y como no? Se supone que los ángeles son totalmente hermosos… aun más que las leyendas de vampiros con una hermosura sobrenatural.

-Fue un error – Dije. Al instante su sonrisa desapareció y se alejo de mí, caminando un poco mas alejado de mí por la pieza. Me senté a la cama, la cual estaba desordenada y a unos metros míos se encontraba el fuego que recién empezaba a avivarse, de seguro Jake aprovecho el momento en que me encontraba dormida para echarle mas leña. Mire a Jacob, el dolor en sus ojos era interminable, infinito, como el universo.

Me odie por causarle tal grado de dolor después de hacer el amor, pero no debo de olvidar ese día que lo vi acostado con Lizzie.

-Dime, por favor, que estas de broma. No puedes arrepentirte, no luego de que yo… - Apretó sus dos puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo, el cual, gracias a mis bien, estaba completamente vestido. Vi como intento contener sus palabras.

-¿Luego de que tu que? – Le pregunte.

-De que diera mi alma de ángel – Finalizo su frase él. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido ¿Alma? ¿Ángel? ¿De que demonios hablaba?, al menos, puede que algo que se pueda sostener, puede que este hablando de mis bebés.

-¿Qué es una alma de ángel? – Jacob me miro, por un rato dudoso, por último suspiro rendido, me lo diría de todas formas si no quería, nadie me vence cuando quiero saber algo. Camino hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta… alejado lo más posible de mí. Mi pecho me quemo.

Jacob solo se dedico a mirar sus pies, al parecer les parecían interesantes.

-Yo… te di… todo, absolutamente todo – Pude jurar que de su mejilla izquierda cayo una lagrima, pero solo eran duros juegos de mi mente, la cual ya me estaba desquiciando – Mi alma de ángel: Te cuidara de cualquier tipo de demonio, de cualquiera que quiera o no hacerte daño, no te protege de cosas humanas, por ejemplo una bala de pistola, de eso yo te protegeré. Ningún ángel la da, algunos pocos, pues, es muy doloroso despegarse de ella, pero yo te la di, aun que me dolió como de dice que duele, o puede que aun pero, la cosa es que ahora la tienes y te protegerá mientras creas en Dios – Me explico… bien…

Me sorprendió que me diera algo tan importante para él, pero ¿Cómo me la dio? No creo que fuera en medio de que hicimos el amor, de ser así me la hubiera dado mi primera vez. Lo mire con el ceño aun mas fruncido, cada vez mas confundida con esto de Jehová y sus guardianes, los cuales, al parecer no sabían proteger, y cuando hablo de que no sabe proteger solo hablo de Jake, ya que Edward jamás me ha hecho algo malo… al parecer era hora de que me empezara a enamorar de él, si hoy le daría la primera oportunidad.

-¿Cómo fue que la pásate?... Quiero decir, no creo que cuando hicimos el amor – Sus ojos me miraron cuando dije lo último. Me sonroje, pero aun así seguí sin parar – me lo hallas dado, si fuera así me lo hubieras dado… cuando… - No deseaba mencionar ese día en voz alta, aun era duro recordar todo, tanto dolor y decepción. Jacob noto como me abrasé el pecho para que no me desmoronara, sin embargo se me quedo mirando.

-El proceso no es fácil, primero: Tuve que estar seguro de lo que quería hacer, en verdad, no pensé en ningún momento en lo contrario de la situación. Luego, tome algo filoso, en mi caso un cuchillo – Miro para detrás de él, yo seguí su mirada y me encontré con una mesa, donde en cima de ella relucía la sangre en el metal del peligroso artefacto que uso Jacob. Me asuste por su bien, luego me percate de que su mano y muñeca estaban vendadas – Me corte la muñeca – Acucio al ver donde se dirigían mis ojos, los cuales, si que me diera cuenta, estaban abiertos de par en par, los entrecerré – Te di de mi sangre, como estabas dormida, no fue muy difícil abrirte la boca y darte unas tres gotas de sangre – Se supone que me tuvo que dar asco… pero no lo hizo – Por ultimo pongo mis manos en donde se encuentra mi corazón y me arranco mi alma, la cual es una esfera algo transparente y blanca, y te la puse en el pecho – Sus ojos me seguían mirando con esa llama de dolor.

-Gracias, pero Jacob, eso no quiere decir que volvamos, en verdad, nunca estuvimos, siempre fuimos diferentes – Sus ojos eran peor que reflejar el dolor, puede decirse que era una agonía que no deseaba acabar – Lo siento, en serio lo siento – Desvió su murada de forma que no le podía ver sus facciones – Entiéndeme, lo que paso ayer entre nosotros fue algo que no pude controlar, se que me deje llevar por que te amo y te deseo, con toda mi alma – Seguía sin mirarme – No se si es verdad cuando me dices que me amas, trato de no creármelo, pero se me es imposible, no quiero que me lastimes mas, no de nuevo – Su cuerpo de estremeció – Mira, tú… - Trague en seco – Tu la tocaste – No era necesario decir el nombre de quien para que lo entendiera – La hiciste tuya y tu de ella – Las imágenes de ese día de galoparon en mi mente – La acariciaste, le hiciste el amor, y se,, creo que siempre supe, que yo solo era una mas… - No pude seguir, un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

Jacob me miro como si fuera la peor calamidad las palabras dichas por mi boca y cerebro, en lo que también participo un poco lo que quedaba de mi corazón en pie.

-Tú nunca has sido una del montón – Exclamo mirándome por fin. Mi corazón de relajo y mi alma inexistente se quedo en donde estaba, anhelaba recuperar mi alma perdida desde hace dos semanas donde los vi haciendo… eso, no quería recordar – Ni siquiera ahí un montón ¿Te estas escuchando Bella? – Negó con su cabeza – Tienes razón al odiarme y decir que estuve con Lizzie – Maldita Perra – Pero no le hice el amor, como has dicho, yo solo puedo hacerlo contigo, y siempre será a ti quien se lo haga Lizzie es lo que me dijo Jehová que tenia que dejarla embarazada, Edward era para ti, nadie mas, se supone que tu seria su alma gemela de por toda la vida, yo de Lizzie, pero las cosas no fueron como se debían. Se supone que Edward se casaría con tigo, tendrían bebés y todo eso que hace una familia. De lo contrario… - Otra vez dejando las frases inconclusas.

-¿De lo contrario que?

-El embarazo de otro ángel podría… matarte – Lo mire, confundida ¿Cuál era la diferencia… no fue necesario preguntarla para que él supiera que le iría a preguntar – Mira, cuando se asigna una mujer a un ángel, es por que ella tiene la fuerza para tener un hijo suyo, la medida justa del bebé que tendrá con el ángel. Edward, mas bien el bebé que tendrías con él era de la misma fuerza que tu tendrías y no solo física, si no que también emocional… el te iba a dar dos gemelos, yo los cuatro mellizos a Lizzie – Mi pecho me ardió, de nuevo me abrasé, pero esta vez Jacob me envolvió en sus brazos, me sentí mejor, pero al mismo tiempo fue todo lo contrario, el era la medicina que me salvaba de una herida, no sin antes dañarme un poco o mucho – El error que cometí, por hacerte el amor, te matara, todo por mi maldita culpa. Los bebés que traes no son a tu medida, todas las madres tienen fuerzas diferentes, ellos – Toco mi vientre – trataran de que sean tan fuertes como ellos, lo que puede debilitarte mucho, te lastimaran mucho, y… yo… no te quiero perder.

-Yo soy fuerte, no me importa si no soy igual a que ellos, pero los amo y los tendré, no me importa morir – Le sincere – Pero con eso de perderme, no debes de preocuparte, pues me has perdido el día que no quiero mencionar, nunca me tuviste, siempre fuimos dos, como ya dije, nunca habrá un tu y yo, solo yo o tu.

Sus ojos negros me miraron con el rayo de esperanza gravados a luz en ellos.

-¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, estaba más que segura de mi respuesta. Si él no supo mantener lo que nunca tuvimos, me dejo embarazada – Que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida primero que enamorarme – Y me lastimo saliendo con otra chica, yo, de otro lado, me quedaba en silencio, no le decía nada a Edward, no le contaba que tuve una noche de aventura con su mejor amigo, yo era una Zorra, no merecía a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien tan perfecto como Edward, pero no lo dejaría escapar, la compañía de él era muy buena para mi salud y también sentirlo tan cerca. Él nunca me ha dicho algo que yo no sepa… y yo no se lo pago con la misma moneda, hoy eso cambiaria… hoy le daría todo de mi, al igual que se lo di a Jacob… no me importaba nada más.

- No - Respondí segura.

En sus ojos solo se diviso el dolor, en sus facciones igual, todo lo que componía a Jacob era dolor. Yo no deseaba hacerle daño, solo que una noche de sexo no mejoraba mis expectativas, no me importaba ni nuca me importaría cuantas veces cayera a sus carisias, lo perdonaría en el momento que yo solamente crea al indicado y correcto. Puede que faltara mucho para ese día… o solo un poco… no lo sabía con exactitud, mis pensamientos podían cambiar de rumbo muy rápido. Él se levanto de la cama y se puso su polera, pues sus alas no estaban para estorbar. Aun cuando me daba la espalda podía percibir el dolor en su ser, eso que yo solo le ocasionaba y que, por desgracia, también era mío. De la nada aparecieron sus alas, destrozando su polera ¿Entonces por que se la había puesto? Ni idea. Sin mirarme tomo mi ropa juntada en una silla y me la extendió, una polera gruesa y de color azul estaba incluida. Me vestí en unos minutos.

Me pregunte en donde estaríamos.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a ese lugar que Edward nos menciono? – Si, no me acuerdo por donde entramos, por lo que no creía que estemos cerca, no quería que me llevaran volando ahora que estaba mas despierta.

-Ya estamos en ese lugar – Me respondió – te traje directo aquí cuando me lo dijo, solo es que entre por la ventana, es costumbre para los Ángeles hacer eso – Se hincó de hombros un poco – Pensé que seria raro que unas cuantas personas nos viera entrar.

-Oh!... bueno, creo que no me di cuenta – Le respondí.

Él no dijo nada más, solo se limito a salir por la puerta que era bien grande. Solo fui hasta la puerta y mire como se aljaba, el lugar estaba algo vació, lo empecé a recorres, en el piso de abajo, ya que estaba en el segundo de cuatro, tenia una total de veinte personas, el segundo se encontraban cinco y los demás pisos estaba totalmente desabitados… que mal, mientras mas espacio ocupemos mejor, las personas se encontraran mejor… una mano me toco el hombro y para cuando me gire y que Edward me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? – Me sonroje como un tomate. La risa de Edward se escucho por todo el pasillo – Ya, ya entendí, mejor no me digas nada – A pesar de su sonrisa pude notar el dolor de sus facciones… _Maldita, maldita Bella ¡Lo estas lastimando!..._

-Edward, yo… lo siento – El me miro, sorprendido.

-No tienes por que preocuparte Bella, yo entiendo que lo amas y todo eso pero… - No lo deje terminar… pues lo estaba besando, pude sentir como Edward sonreía a trabes del beso, pase mis manos por detrás de su cuellos y lo acerqué mas a mi, sintiéndolo como todo él se apegaba a mi cuerpo, sus manos en mi cintura me hicieron estremecer… nos separe lentamente, el me acaricio mis cabellos suavemente, con mucho amor, luego volvió a besarme, yo no sabia que decirle "Te amo" No, no serviría, muy rápido aun, pero algo de verdad, por que, aun que no quisiera mostrarlo, yo lo amaba, no era lo suficiente pero lo amaba, lo suficiente como para dejarlo hacer todo lo que quiera conmigo. Nos separamos lentamente y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo – Me dijo él. Cerré mis ojos, pues no quería ver su cara al sentir que yo no le respondía – Abre los ojos Bella – Los abrí – Se que te costara decirme lo mismo, pero creo que todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que superar todo esto – Me toco el vientre - ¿Y como están ellos?

Sonreí al notar como deseaba cambiar el tema.

-Bien, has crecido mucho últimamente, creo que necesitan mucho de comer, pues no he parado de sentir hambre – Y era verdad, el hambre me atacaba sin piedad – Creo que los cuatros están bien, solo necesito descansar un poco – El me sonrió.

De pronto como que se acordó de algo más importante que nosotros, pues su cara cambio al completo horror.

-Bella, no se si quieres, pero te quiero dar algo… algo que puede que te ayude con junto a la alma de Jacob – Lo mire para que prosiguiera – Si quieres, te puedo dar mi alma, para que te protege y estés del doblemente protegida a todo lo que te haga daño – Mira a mi alrededor y note que estábamos encerrados en una pieza ¿Cómo era que habíamos llegado a ese lugar? Y en medio de ella una linda cama… mmm… eso suena tentador – Si quieres te acuestas y yo hago lo demás, solo deseo que tengas mi alma.

No lo pensé ni una vez. No deseaba que el también se quedara sin un poder que lo protegiera de lo que, de seguro, lo mataría de un simple golpe. Si perdía a Edward, seria como perder una parte de mi vida, pues él siempre me ha acompañado en mi vida, en las buenas y las malas… ahora era tiempo de devolverle ese favor.

-No Edward, no necesito tu alma – Se vio decepcionado, el aclare las cosas – Mirame – Le subi la cara y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los mios – Yo no quiero tu alma por que tu la necesitas, Jacob me dio la suya sin permiso, tambien quisiera que èl se las quedara, pero tu me has acompañado a pesar de todas las cosas que te he hecho y aun asi sigue a mi lado.

-Pero quiero ayudarte en algo.

-Si puedes ayudarme en algo – Le respondi segura de lo que queria.

-¿A si? ¿En que? – Also sus sejas, se veia tan sexy de esa froma… deseaba amarlo como siempre he amado a Jacob, pero para eso se necesitaba un tiempo que era dolorosamente largo y de malos frutos.

-En esto…

…Y sin decir mas, estampe mis labios contra los suyos de forma en pasión y deseo, Edward lo comprendió al instante, por que sus manos se fueron a mi cintura y las sujetaron fuertemente, sus besos eran esplendidos… y mejor aun cuando bajaron por mi cuello, haciendo que grandes gemidos se escaparan de mi boca, la cual se encontraba entre abierta. Sus manos me sacaron mi polera y me tomo en brazos, aproveché para enredar mis piernas a su cintura, en la cual se despertaban cosas que me mareo cuando me toco en el punto clave… Lo bese en los labios de nuevo mientras Edward me acostaba con mucha delicadeza en la cama. Todo era tan perfecto, por fin le podría dar lo que siempre quiso.

Sin darme cuenta como, de un segundo para otro estaba totalmente desnuda, como era mi primera vez con Edward me avergoncé de mi cuerpo, por lo que me cubrí mis pechos expuestos, pero él me apretó las manos con delicadeza y me susurro al oído "Son perfectas, no tienes para que avergonzarte" y así agarre confianza, sus palabras me relajaban mucho y antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa, bajo a besar mis pechos expuestos.

Gemí, gemí mucho al sentir como su boca me recorría todos mis pechos, uno con la mano lo masajeaba y su otra mano me acariciaba con ternura. Pero le prestaba especial atención a mis pechos, en especial a ellos. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello para atraerlo mas a mi, quería darle mi todo… sus manos me tomaron a ambos lados de la cintura y su boca empezó a bajar por mi costillas, mi vientre hasta mi ombligo, cuando note lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Edward! – Gemí cuando su lengua pasó por ese lugar que me palpitaba con fuerza. Él, estando feliz de mi reacción pasó su lengua de nuevo y luego beso mi intimidad, yo estaba que explotaba, mi corazón bombeaba rápido en mi pecho y mis pulmones estaban que colapsaban en busca de aire - ¡Por dios Edward! – No podía dejar de decir su nombre. El placer que me daba al estar entregándome a su cuerpo era indescriptible. No paso mucho hasta que el orgasmo me alcanzo y me sacudió por completo en la cama.

Sentí como Edward se alejaba un poco de mi cuerpo, me tensé, no quería que me dejara con ganas de mas, quería que me amara como siempre lo ha hecho y creo que siempre lo hará… después de un corto lapso de tiempo el estaba de nuevo en cima mió, pero esta vez… sin ninguna prenda encima. Mire su cuerpo y hiper ventile al ver lo hermoso que era… y solo mío… por estas horas. Lo bese de nuevo, con el mismo sentimiento, los dos segados por el placer…. ¡Pum! Escuche como algo se cerraba, mire en dirección a la puerta mientras Edward empezaba a besar mi cuello, no vi nada, por lo que seguí con mi trabajo y lo bese de nuevo.

Su miembro estaba justo en mi entrada, solo un movimiento de caderas y todo estaría listo, el me amaría y yo… bueno yo trataría de amarlo como siempre él me ha amado, pero empezamos por esto, aun que no fuera lo correcto, yo estaba segada por el place y su dolor al estarlo engañarlo.

-Hazme el amor Edward – Le suplique.

-A tus ordenes… Bella – En el momento en que me beso de nuevo sentí como empezaba a entrar de a poco en mi, como el me invadía por completo, no solo con besos, si no en la experiencia de la que seria nuestras primera vez juntos… no nos hicimos esperar, Edward me envistió rápido, yo escuchando como era el escuchar de nuestros cuerpos chocar.

Pero las sensaciones eran diferentes, no era lo mismo cuando sus manos me recorrían que cuando eran las de Jacob, esta vez, no sentía como mi corazón explotaba en mi pecho, no sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía, solo por el echo que nunca me estremecí a su contacto, sus besos no me llevaban a volar, pero debo admitir que sabe besar. No sentía las mariposas en mi estomago, no lo sentía…Romántico, con amor, era vació como un cascaron sin interior.

Sin darme cuenta, los dos terminamos, jadeantes, casi sin oxigeno, yo ya le había dado mis gracias, por que me di cuenta que hacerlo con él no era como yo esperaba… esta seria nuestra última vez juntos, él no me merecía, era mucho para mi. Tenía que decírselo, que no habría una segunda vez… por que no podíamos hacer esto sin sentir nada, bueno, sin que yo no sienta nada.

-Edward – En verdad no deseaba decirlo… lastimarlo otra vez. El levanto la cabeza y, al parecer, vio lo que quería decir en mis ojos – Yo… lo siento… - Quise llorar.

El no se inmuto.

-No importa Bella, yo sabia que esto pasaría pero me tome las consecuencias ¿Acaso te arrepientes? – Negué – Entonces nada ahí que discutir. Yo sabia que esta seria tu forma de agradéceme, pero no merezco nada, Bella… yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer – Me dijo, se salio de mi cuerpo y se vistió en poco rato… yo no hice lo mismo, solo me coloque mi ropa interior.

El me beso de nuevo, sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a todo, pero me separe al pensar en Jake. Me senté en la cama y él a mi lado, los dos dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada. Edward me abrazo en un rato, recosté mi cabeza en su cuello, luego lo sentí tensarse y girar la cabeza para atrás,… yo hice lo mismo… ¡Que gran error he cometido!... detrás de nosotros estaba él, Jacob, y me miraba solamente a mi, con su cara contraída en dolor y con las manos apretadas en puño… era el padre de mis bebés, el mismo que me hizo daño y yo le estaba haciendo el mismo daño. Vi como todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero luego como se reprimía los sollozos.

-Jacob – Susurre.

-Jacob, no es lo que crees – Dijo Edward levantándose de la cama y caminado hacia su amigo ángel. Jacob no lo miro, sus ojos solo estaban sobre mí, mirándome con algo parecido al odio, y un dolor que era muy fuerte.

Después de un rato… por fin hablo.

-No, no lo creo, lo escuche todo, así que se que es lo que fue – Su vos hermosa estaba rota, como los pequeños pedazos de cristales al una copa caerse de una mesa con patas cortas.

No se como pude, pero me levante y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, después me lo quede mirando a Jake, ver sus ojos era como… si tuviera un poder para hacer que lo demás sufran lo mismo que él, pues Edward y yo teníamos la culpa gravada en el resto, también el dolor que se nos reflejaba de su cara demacrada.

-Jacob, po… - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, él salio de la habitación, yo lo perseguí junto a Edward, Jacob subí hasta el tercer piso, el cual, se supone que estaba desocupado, pero no estaba muy segura de eso.

Empecé a correr al sentir como me dolía que se alejara de mí, lo amaba, era algo que no podía remediar. Corrí, a pesar de que me sentía mas pesada que antes, el vientre me dolía un poco, pero debería de ser normal. Lo alcancé cuando estaba a punto se subir al cuarto piso. El se giro y mi corazón se paro… ya no me miraba con amo, no el amor de siempre, si no que con odio, un odio que yo empecé a que se encendiera la llama. Ahora si que lo había perdido.

-¿Qué quieres Isabella? – Su voz fría y monota me hizo estremecer, en miedo… de perdedor de verdad, por que sabia, que aun que halla disminuido, el amor que decía que me tenia aun le podía quedar.

-Quiero aclarar las cosas…

-¿Qué quieres aclarar? ¿Qué lo amas? – Sonrió irónicamente y la mirada triste - ¿Qué te has acostado con Edward por que querías que yo me sienta como tu cuando me viste con Lizzie?... ¡Felicitaciones! Bella, lo has logrado, has sido capaz de hacer que el enemigo caiga en una sola jugada… - Las demás palabras se quedaron enredadas en su lengua.

Edward hablo en ese momento.

-Deja que te lo expliquemos… - Tampoco lo dejo terminar de hablar.

-No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, es solo la culpa de ella – Me apunta, sus ojos no querían encontrarse con lo míos por la misma razón que sabia que si me miraba lo haría razonar – Ella no ha estado engañando ¿Es que no lo ves Edward? Ella te utilizo, solo te utilizo… - M voltee para ver la cara de Edward y pude ver como este le creía todo lo que decía Jake… no, por favor no quiero que también me lo quitan a él.

-Déjame explicar… - Suplique.

-No – Respondí secamente Jake, se dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras… me di cuenta que Edward tampoco se encontraba a mi lado, a él también lo había perdido, ahora estaba sola, swing nadie, ni mis padre, de seguros ellos ahora no estarían con vida.

Y llore, vi que a mi lado se encontraba una libreta de recepcionista con un lápiz al lado, los tome los dos y escribí, escribí, por que en este lugar lo único que sabia hacer era daño, dañar a los ángeles, yo no merecía la vida en el cielo, cuando muriera me iría done Lucifer, el mismo Diablo y me entregaría, no me importaba traicionar a Dios, pues no me merecía su perdón, de nadie me merecía su perdón.

Termine de escribir, me fui a el aparcamiento y me encontré con un montón de autos, solo tome uno con las llaves puestas. Lo arranque a la máxima velocidad y salí lo mas rápido que pude de ahí, no quería que nadie me detuviera, pero tampoco creo que alguien intente detenerme… estoy sola a partir de ahora en adelante.

Y así salí de Forks, camino a lo desconocido.

**Pov general.**

Ya habían pasado horas desde la pelea entre los tres chicos, pero algo paso desde entonces… nadie encontraba a Bella y necesitaban encontrarla, todos se pusieron a buscar, en todos los pisos, buscando algún rastro ¿Cómo era que supieron que ella se escapo? Fácil, Jacob se estaba muriendo, al darle su alma, se olvido de decirle a Bella que ella no se podía alejar de él, por que necesitaba tener a su alma cerca, ahora se encontraba en una cama, con la temperatura elevada por los cielos, temblando de vez en cuando violentamente y sin poder desmayarse por su dolor ocasionado, pues al ser ángel, el dolor nunca era suficiente como para hacer que cayeran inconcientes.

Edward entro en la enfermería para poder ver como estaba su amigo. Primero hablo con una de las chicas enfermera para preguntarle por su estado y ella le respondí "Cada vez peor" eso solo quería decir que Bella se alejaba mas y mas.

Edward se acerca a Jacob y se sienta en una de las sillas que esta al lado de la cama.

-No debiste de darle tu alma – Le reclama, pero en fin de cuentas esto también era su culpa.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice – Le responde este a su vez – Es mejor su seguridad que la mi – Aprieta los puños y la mandíbula, pues una nueva oleada de dolor le atraviesa la espina dorsal.

-Te estas muriendo.

-Lo se.

-¿No te importa?

-No

-¿Tanto la amas? ¿Incluso mas que yo y despues de que te dejo?

-Si

-Eres imposible.

-Lo aprendi de ti.

Edward se siente mal, Jacob es su mejor amigo, lo han sido desde que nacieron hace exactamente cuatro mil quinientos cinco años atrás, pues nacieron el mismo día. Edward trata de sonreírle, pero le es imposible, sabe que Jake podrá resistir mucho, pero tampoco tanto como para que les alcancé un año, solo esperaba que Bella no se alejara tanto de ellos.

El ángel, sin poder ver mas, sale de la sala de enfermería y empieza a caminar cuando un hombre le pasa una carta que encontró con letras y que… al final… decía Bella, Edward tomo la carta y se lo agradeció. Acto seguido, se puso a leer.

Para Jacob Black y Edward Cullen:

Bien, se que me odiaran por esto, pero en verdad lo siento, Edward si tu lees esto quiero decirte que nunca te use, solo trataba de no dañarte lo suficiente, pero por como las cosas se pusieron peludas eso no pudo ser… nada que incluya a los tres podrá ser. Yo ahora me voy.

Jacob: Se que también sabes sobre esta carta, solo quiero decirte: ¡Te amo! Nunca dejare de hacerlo, en una promesa irrompible, te amo demasiado para eso, lo que viste que paso con Edward solo fue un agradecimiento por todo lo que me ha soportado, espero que puedas encontrar a otra mujer, aun que me muera por dentro pensando en esa posibilidad, solo espero que seas feliz.

Te amo Jake

Te quiero Edward

Adiós, para siempre.

* * *

_No me maten! solo quiero que entiendan que esta parte del fic era muy importante parala relacion de estos tre chicon, despues, mas adelante entenderan a que me refiero._


	7. Cuatro Nuevos Ángeles

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Cuatro Nuevos Ángeles_**

Mire el cielo… este era mi fin, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que los deje, a él, a Edward a todo y me quedaba yo sola con mis bebés, creo que jamás debí de hacer eso, algunas veces me lo creo, pero cuando me acuerdo de lo que le hice a Edward y a… él, no merecía ni estar viva, solamente lo estaba por mis bebés, los cuatro que venían en camino, si bien no sabia cuanto duraba la gestación de un bebé ángel, sabia que mi panza creció mas deprisa por tener esperando muchas vidas en camino.

Me preguntaba como estaba Jacob, de que habría sido de él, de cómo se encontraría y de Edward, de que si seria feliz con otra mujer, lo que esperaba con muchas ansias. Pero de Jacob no podía decir lo mismo, de solo pensarlo, que de nuevo se entregué a otra mujer, hacia que mi pecho me dolía y se juntara con la alta temperatura que últimamente mi cuerpo ha creado pues el frío es mucho y no tengo donde ocultarme.

Varios demonios han pasado por estos lugares, también he visto como Edward vuela por los cielos, pero yo siempre me oculto antes de que me vea, nunca he visto a Jake, tal vez anda patrullando por otras partes, en verdad, no quiero saber, no deseaba saber nada de nada de lo que les pasaba, de seguro su vida era mejor que la mía, y eso lo envidiaba, aun que fuera muy malo ser así, yo ya no sabia que era lo que pasaba conmigo. Tal vez los efectos de la mordida del Demonio me estaban haciendo afecto… después de todo.

Antes creía que me encontraría totalmente sola, pero el segundo día que me oculte en Seattle, y sigo en ese lugar, encontré a una chica de dieciséis años de edad, estaba asustada y le mostré que no era mas que una chica con tres años mas que ella y embarazada de alguien que le hice mucho daño, si, ella sabia toda mi historia, por lo menos desde que supe que tendría a mis bebés. No le quise ser muy especifica, eso si que seria vergonzoso.

Entre en la tienda desolada y busque algo que pudiera llevar de comer en mi carito que encontré a las afueras de este lugar… Acaricio mi vientre, cuando apenas acaba de cumplir los cinco meses, pero parece de siete, y eso no es bueno, al parecer nacerán antes de lo que tenia planeado. Bueno, nacerán en su momento, pero de por mientras ya me estaban matando, el dolor comenzó cuando se escucho de nuevo esa música por los cielos, pero esta vez me ocasiono dolor, un dolor indescriptible, ahora siento dolor, en mi vientre, en mi corazón, en todo el cuerpo en verdad, pero algunas veces se hace tan insoportable, tanto que se ha hecho diario, todos los días a las siete y media me empieza a doler todo el cuerpo con exageración extrema… por suerte tenia a, Jane, la chica simpática que me encontré, la cual me ayudaba en esos momentos.

Me subo un poco la polera y miro mi muy abultado vientre… es lo mas hermoso que puedo apreciar, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz por ver lo que aun no se puede ver directamente, lo que se, que en poco tiempo tendré en mis brazos, a los cuatro, y Jane me podrá ayudar a protegerlos, por lo menos hasta que sean grandes y puedan protegerse por ellos solos, pero creo, que aun así siempre estaré a su lado, todavía una pregunta me ronda por la cabeza ¿Por qué cuatro? ¿Tantos ángeles necesitaban? ¿Mis cuatro ángeles de la guarda? – Ya que perdí dos, habiéndolos hecho doler - .

Mire todo lo que había, saque una de cada uno_ (Cuidado, si quieren aquí se puedes saltar la larga lista) _Leche, pan, mantequilla, queso, manzanas, plátanos, peras - Me encantas las peras – Manjar – Mis pequeños siempre esperaban que yo comiera algo dulce, lo presentía – Cosas hechas a mano y dulces, harina, fresas, huevos, yogur, cereal, té, café, bebida, un par de vasos de plástico… etc. etc.

Cuando tuve lo suficiente como para un mes, Salí con mi carrito, y busque a Jane, ella trataría de abrir una casa, de todas las que ahí y nos quedaríamos a alojar en ese lugar, hasta que mis bebés nazcan y podamos mudarnos mas lejos, ya que así podría manejar mas cómoda y con cinco compañías… yo estaba creando mi propia familia, ya que Jane me llamaba: Mamá de vez en cuando, pues decía que yo me parecía mucho a ella y se confundía. No me importaba que me digiera así, después de todo yo tendría bebés e igual seria mamá, además, la quería como si fuera mi propia hija… creo que las hormonas de madre me están alterando.

-Mamá – Me dijo Jane, me volteé y ahí estaba, con la puerta de una casa abierta de par en par. Sonreí. No creí que lo lograra, pero ahora, ahora sabia que ella era capas de muchas cosas imposibles para un humano.

**Pov general**

Mientras tanto en la gran casa donde se encuentras los otro dos. Edward ha buscado a Bella por todas partes, hasta se ha puesto ha buscar por días enteros, tantos, que ya se le fue la cuenta. Jacob había dejado de empeorar, eso quería decir que Bella se quedo en un lugar fija, pero su amigo ángel aun seguía agonizando sin poder cerrar los ojos un momento y dejar que el dolor se detenga… Edward siente que todo es su culpa y que debe hacer todo lo posible por que su amigo se salve.

-¡Demonios! – Gruñe Edward después de volver de su largo día de viaje. Nada le salía bien, nada era lo que el quería, todo estaba en su contra, Dios les advirtió que seria difícil, pero él nunca pensó tanto, tal vez debió de tomar mejor las cosas cuando Bella le dijo sobre lo de su embarazo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunta una chica que se le acerca. Edward la mira con ojos demacrados y luego esconde su cara entre sus manos para luego murmurar:

-No la he encontrado, estoy fallando en todo. Nunca debí de venir a la tierra, Dios debió de mandar a Jesús, o tal vez a Gabriel, pero no, me mando a mí y yo soy un entupido, nunca hago las cosas bien – Reclamo. La chica le sonrió y poso una de sus manos delicadas en su hombro.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero – Y él se va. Dejándole ahí, Edward necesita saber como es que esta su amigo querido, entra en la sala y lo ve igual que siempre. Apretando sus dientes para no gritar de dolor, con el cuerpo tensó y su corazón disparado a mil para controlar la revolución que se crea en él – Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Ha habido mejoras en tu estado?

-¿En verdad necesitas preguntar? – Jacob le sonríe, Edward sonríe por inercia. Él necesita mas tiempo, tiempo para encontrar a Bella y para salvar a su amigo - ¿La has encontrado? – Edward niega y Jacob bufa – No puede ser, necesito que la encuentres, si no fuera por que mi cuerpo no tiene fuerzas, me levantaría de esta cama y la iría a buscar.

-Si, ahí que encontrarla para que te mejores.

-No lo dije por eso – Edward lo miro con el ceño fruncido – Edward, de algo me di cuenta cuando ese Demonio la mordió – Edward estaba confuso - ¿No lo viste? Ella empezó a tener un vientre mas hinchado, Edward, ella puede tener a los bebés en cualquier momento y si no estamos nosotros para ayudarla, morirá.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cada ángel tiene una conexión con el vientre de la madre, yo supe que alguien tendría hijos míos he intentaba imaginarme que era los bebés de Lizzie y que me equivoque con lo de Newton. Pero al final fue Bella, cuando ella estuvo en peligro, lo supe, pues sentí como si ellos estuvieran en peligro, es como un presentimiento que duele. La salve y cuando sentí como moría me sentí morir también, últimamente siento mucho dolor, lo que quiere decir que los bebés la están matando, Edward, necesitas encontrarla, por que cuando yo me sienta mejor querrá decir que ella murió y mi alma ha vuelto al lugar que pertenece.

Edward miro a Jake, durativo de si continuar con la misma conversación o no.

-Al parecer la amas mas que yo – Le dijo luego de un rato. Jacob sonrió.

-No creo que pueda seguir con vida si ella muere. Por que, desde el momento en que la vi supe que la amaba, fue como… no se, como si una flecha se me clavara en el centro del corazón… ¿Tu crees que ella sea la indicada?

-No lo se – Le respondió el otro ángel – Pero necesitamos encontrarla, todos aquí corren peligro sin esos bebés, acuérdate que si no ahí bebé ángeles cerca será imposible proteger la casa con su pequeños poderes que mandan para proteger algo a la madre.

-Te apoyo.

-Gracias – En ese momento Jacob empezó a apretar sus manos, el vientre del muchacho se convulsiono un poco, sus alas empezaron a aparecer por su propia cuenta y empezaron a moverse como si intentaran tomar vuelo.

-Jake ¿Qué pasa?

-Es hora – Le dijo él.

-¿De que mas será? – Le dijo mientras, mejor que antes, se sentaba en la cama, como si fuera una recién nacido con toda una vida por delante – Tenemos que encontrarla, Bella, ya es tiempo de que tenga a sus bebés.

**Bella pov**

Luego de haber arreglado las cosas que compre en la casa y entrar en otra tienda, pero esta vez de ropa, para buscar algo con que abrigarnos del frío, por fin entramos en la tienda de libros, tantos veían mis ojos que no sabia por cual empezar, era como una paraíso vació, paraíso por que me encantan los libro y vació por que no tengo a la persona que amo por ser un total asco como mujer, espero que como madre sea todo lo contrario, ser buena y no cometer errores, aun que bueno, errores comete todo el mundo. O bueno, lo que queda de personas vivas.

Hace poco empezaron unos apretones en el vientre que me han dolido bastante, era como cada hora un nuevo apretón, temí por mis bebés, luego esto se hizo más constante, ahora era que a cada minuto me daba un nuevo apretón, primero débil, después un poco más fuerte y ahora tenía que morderme el labio para no gritas y, al mismo tiempo, asustar a Jane por mi reacción a mi embarazo.

-¿Qué piensas de este, Bella? – Me mostró un libro que no había visto, pero por lo que leí en las primeras páginas después de que me lo paso, el libro me convenció.

-Si, esta genial gracias.

-¿Ahora nos vamos a la casa?

-Si

Salimos de la tienda de libros. Jane saltaba feliz, toda una niña indefensa. Ella me contó lo que le paso, en primera fue que un sonido muy feroz y doloroso le llego a los tímpanos, era muy feo – Ese sonido que me relajo - Luego que a su padre le salieron alas negras y mato a su madre y a sus dos hermanos, los dos menores que ella. A ella no la toco, no supo por que, pero luego se fue sin mirar a atrás para juntarse con una nube negra de cuerpos que volaba, también me contó que de vez en cuando veía a unos con alas Blancas, que era mucho mas bonitos que los otros y es así como le conté que esos eran Ángeles y que para la próxima que los vea que valla con ellos, pero que no les cuente de mi existencia… yo bien sabia que ella podía ser un Demonio, pero igual me contentaba con tenerla.

Algo me desvió de mis pensamientos y lo llevo a mi vientre. Acto seguido sentí una gran dolor en mi vientre. No pude retener el grito de dolor que salio disparada de mis labios. Jane se paralizo, de dio media vuelta y corrió a verme. No se como, pero me di cuenta que estaba arrodillada en el piso, con las manos envolviendo mi vientre que palpitaba con una fuerza increíble, era como si miles de clavos se empezaran a enterrar lentamente de forma que alargaban demasiado el dolor. Mire a Jane y vi como en sus ojos se expresaba la preocupación a fuego en sus ojos.

-¿Qué hago? – Pregunto con voz angustiada.

No le respondí, el dolor era muy fuerte, apenas lo podía soportar, era demasiado para mi bien estar y el de mis bebés. Aun me rodeaba mi panza con los brazos, gritaba sin parar, sentía como algo se rompía en mi interior, luego otro grito de dolor, esa cosa que se rompió había sido mi costilla, otro crujido, mi otra costilla, en verdad los bebés me estaba matando, pero no me importaba. Luego sentí como mi vientre se movía como nunca antes se había movido, era muy doloroso, pero tendría la recompensa de tenerlos a mi lado aun que sea los últimos momentos de mi vida.

Sentí como una suave ráfaga de aire pasó por mi cara. Cerré mis ojos y no escuche nada a Jane, era como si le hubieran callado… que razón tenia en estos momentos.

-Bella – Esa voz, era la voz de él. No, por favor que no me perdone después de lo que le hice y ahora que trataba de que tuviera una vida estaba a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos y vi como nos elevábamos por los cielos. Al lado de nosotros estaba Edward, con Jane en brazos y la miraba como si fuera el más bello de los diamantes, de la misma forma que Jacob siempre me ha mirado a mí. Grite de nuevo de dolor – Bella, no te preocupes estarás bien, solo tenemos que llegar – Eso no sonó como si me tratara de convencer, si no como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo.

-Jacob – Dije entre gritos y quejidos de dolor. El me miro y me sonrió, yo no le sonreí, no podía sonreír, estaba preocupada por mis bebés – Mis… mis bebés – Trate de decirles por un par de simples palabras, él comprendió al instante.

-No te preocupes, _nuestros _bebés estarán bien – No se como, pero al decir: Nuestros. Mi corazón salto como loco en mi pecho… por un momento pensé que moriría por un paro cardiaco, pero después de di cuenta que no… no moriría por eso, lo único que sabia era que mi tiempo estaba contado.

Edward se acerco un poco a Jacob. Él miro sorprendido a la criatura que Edward tenía en brazos.

-Es genial que la hallas encontrado, nunca pensé que encontrarías a ella, que grande y linda esta ¿Crees que tendrá poderes? – Yo, sin tener la menos idea de lo que hablaban me puse a escuchar, pero el dolor en mi vientre empeoro. Grite de nuevo, pero esta vez el grito era desgarrador para oídos ájenos – Ya llegamos Bella, por favor resiste – Me pidió Jacob.

Me acostó en una de las camas que había en esa pieza vacía. Edward se llevo a mi hija adoptiva, la cual estaba desmayada, de seguro por la impresión de ver a dos hermosos Ángeles, y luego volvió a mi lado y el de Jacob. En poco tiempo me quitaron toda la ropa que traía puesta, yo solo era capas de gritar por el dolor en mi vientre.

-Bella, necesito que empujes – Me ordeno Edward. Yo hice lo que me pidió, tome mucho aire y luego empuje. El dolor se hizo mas fuerte, no lo podía soportar, pero, como dije, daría mi vida por mis cuatro bebés.

Empuje más fuerte. Edward se encontraba entre mis piernas, lo que era un poco incomodo, pero los dos ya me han visto desnuda, no tenia que temer. Pero la cosa es que igual da vergüenza. Intente en mantener mí mente en otro lugar, como en esperar que mis cuatro hijos salgan con vida de esto, que estén bien, poder tenerlos entre mis brazos aun que sea unos minutos. Pero esperaba que Edward y Jacob los cuidaran como si yo jamás hubiera existido, ese si seria el mejor acto que han hecho en la vida y algo que también jamás se los podría terminar de agradecer.

-Bella ¡Vamos! – Me pido Jacob mientras empujaba un poco mi vientre para que los bebés salgan mas rápido, con la mano libre sostenía la mía. Lo mire, era tan hermoso mi ángel, y seria padre, aun que yo no quisiera permitirlo, seria siempre el padre de mis hijos.

-Ya, Bella, solo falta uno, mas fuerza – Dijo Edward después de un rato que me pareció infinito, el dolor no paraba, mis fuerzas eran notoriamente disminuidas, los dos trabajaban por que salieran mis bebés. Por que, a fin de cuenta lo que más importaban era ellos, yo moriría y nada pasaría.

Empuje… una ultima vez y sentí como el ultimo de mis bebés salía, el peso de menos era notable, mi panza no me dejaba ver a mis pequeños, pero bueno, si no podía verlos antes de morir, por lo menos tenia en cuenta que estaban vivos, que los alcancé a salvar antes de que alguno muriera. Jacob me miro, yo le sonreí, él no me sonrió, pude ver en sus ojos el dolor y la preocupación, ya me lo venia venir, yo estaba frita… yo moriría este día.

Le tome una de sus manos en mi vientre y la dirigí a mi corazón que deseaba descansar de tal aceleración que llego a dar por obtener cuatro vidas a cambio de una.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabes? – Le dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Jacob me sonrió, pero puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-¡Shh! No hables, necesitas descansar, note preocupes… estarás bien – Pude notar como él mismo trataba de convencerse que todo estaba bien. Me dio pena su mirada, parecía la de un alma perdida, la que quería encontrar su camino, pero por más que lo intentara… no podía salir del laberinto al cual se metió.

-Cuídalos.

-Por favor… - Me suplico – No me digas esas cosas… tu estas bien.

-No me mientas – Le sonreí – A mi no me puedes mentir – Le dije – Solo te pido que los cuides, seria lo mejor que me puedes dar en la vida.

Él asintió, por primera vez, desde que lo conozco vi como su tristeza se convertía en una rabia y luego en una pena mayor, así convirtiéndose en lagrimas todo lo que ha retenido por todo el tiempo que ha pasado – Exactamente cinco meses – Y que fue soltado todo el amor y perdón en los últimos minutos de vida.

Lo ultimo que recuerda mi mente, es sus ojos sobre los míos. La oscuridad y el desconectar de mi cerebro con todo mi cuerpo.

**Por general**

_…No, por favor que no sea lo que pienso, por favor, a ella no la puedo perder…_ Se decía Jacob una y otra vez en su mente. Bella ya no respiraba, no se movía sobre su cama, era un cuerpo sin vida. Jacob se sentía vació, también si vida, podía sentir como la alma que le dio volvía a su cuerpo sin nada mas. Edward a su lado, con los bebés ya vestidos y acostados en una cama, miro la cara y ojos sin vida de su amigo.

-¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto. Jake, sin embargo, no le respondió, era más que obvio que no estaba bien. Edward vio su sufrimiento y prefirió quedarse callado, luego el cuerpo sin vida de la chica que amo. Ya que como estaba muerta, no la podía seguir amando, pero Jake si.

Jacob salio de la pieza, vio que muchas personas querían entras a ver a los ángeles, que terror se llevarían al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Bella bajo las sabanas que ocupo para taparla después de muerta. Pero no entraron, se lo quedaron mirando como si fuera de lo mas extraño verlo.

Él no les hizo caso y siguió con su camino, no deseaba ver a nadie, el dolor era tanto que sus alas no deseaban aparecer, por más que lo intentara, lo único que quería era quitarse ese dolor que rompía todo lo que él aun tenia de pies, se estaba muriendo lentamente. Pero en fin de cuentas viviría, lo único que puede matar a un ángel es un Demonio.

Corrió hacia el patio trasero, cuando salio, la lluvia mojo su cara… ¿Por qué no lloraba? Fácil, por que un ángel solo puede llorar una vez en la vida, él uso las tres lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos al verla morir. Jacob quería desahogarse, votar todas esas lágrimas reprimidas en su pecho, las cuales ahogaban a su corazón, o lo que quedaba de él. Sin poder correr mas, se arrodillo en el piso y le grito al cielo, era un grito desgarrador, nunca antes se escucho uno igual… Pero si hubieras tenido el oído sensible y supieras lo que pasa, vería que en el grito se creo una pregunta:… _¿Por qué?_

* * *

_Si, lo se, me salio corto, pero no me maten, solo es que no se me ocurrió mas para este capitulo. Y bueno, creo que merezco un review ¿Me equivoco? Por favor, solo quiero review, siento como si este fic no les gustara, solo les pido eso, unas simples palabras, si no es mucho pedir._

_Christydechiba: Gracias por los reviews, y no odies a Bella, la cosa es que el embarazo la tiene muy alocada, pero como vez, ya murió y no podrá hacer doler mas, pero bueno, a Jake y a Edward si, pero veras que algo bueno pasa._


	8. El Amor Vence Cualquier Barrera

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_El Amor Vence Cualquier Barrera_**

Ya no respiro, toda yo no se mueve por un rato, pero al otro, soy libre de todo, me levanto de la cama, la cual fue testigo de mi dolor y el amor que me profesaron dos hombres totalmente diferentes, pero lo mejor y único bueno, era el nacimiento de mis bebés, los cuatros ángeles caídos del cielo… Me levanto de la cama y miro a mí alrededor ¿Dónde estará Jake? ¿Y Edward? ¿Por qué no veo a mis bebés?... miro mejor y noto que nadie esta en la habitación.

Empiezo a caminar, eso si, se me hace algo torpes los pies. Al llegar a la puerta, quiero abrirla, pero en vez de poder tomar la manilla… la atravieso. Me sorprendo. Eso no puede ser posible, no puede ser que yo… Y salgo de la habitación atravesando la puerta. Miro para todos lados, nadie se encuentra en el pasillo. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que me encuentro con Edward, le saludo, pero él no me ve, es como si no existiera. Paso mi mano en frente de su cara, la cual esta dolida ¿Dolida? ¿Por qué?

Miro a donde ven sus ojos, eso quiere decir por la ventana y veo algo que me petrifica. Yo, en los brazos de Jake, pero no estoy… viva, si no que todo lo contrario, estoy muerta en sus brazos… y a unos metros mas allá una tumba me espera, con un ataúd. La miro sorprendida, no puedo creer que esté muerta y casi ni lo notara, pero en verdad, no recordaba como era el hecho de morir ni el dolor… todo era tan confuso. ¿Por qué Edward no va a enterrarme?

Miro de nuevo a donde vi a Jacob y veo que la tumba ya esta hecha ¿Qué tan rápidos son los ángeles? ¿Tan poco me querían que se deshacían rápido de mi cuerpo? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Y mis bebés?... en eso, escuche un sollozo, proveniente de la pieza de al lado, Edward la mira y corre rápido en entrar en ella. Yo solamente lo sigo y al ver que es… me hubiera puesto a llorar de no ser por que estoy muerta, en la cama, una gran cama recordada y toda asegurada, descansan mis bebés. Edward estaba cumpliendo su promesa de cuidarlos, ahora que me doy cuenta apenas han pasado unos minutos desde que morí, de ser lo contrario mis bebés no se verían tan… indefensos.

Eran hermosos, los cuatro, el primero tenia el pelo negro como la noche, la piel tostada, ojos chocolate y labios gruesos, era un hombrecito. La segunda era de pelo rojizo, la piel blanca como la mía y ojos negros como dos perlas de mar, era una mujer. El tercero, con el pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes y piel pálida, era tan lindo, también un hombrecito. La cuarta, tenia el pelo acaramelado, piel morena y ojos morados, también hermosa, era una mujer y era la que lloraba.

Edward lo toma en sus brazos y la empieza a mecer mientras le tatarea una hermosa canción "nana" dice una y otra vez mientras la tatarea, me encanta la melodiosa de su voz mientras cuida a los bebés. Como si supiera lo que hace. Sonrió. Por lo menos mis hijos tienen a dos ángeles que los cuidaran hasta que crezcan y sepan cuidarse por ellos mismos.

Miro a los bebés dormidos y empiezo a ponerles nombres. Los mismos que salieron en mi sueño.

-Reneesme – Le digo a la chica de pelo acaramelado, la cual Edward hace dormir en brazo – Raúl – A mi pequeño de cabello negro – Alec – Al del claro pelo castaño. Quiero tocarlo, pero mi mano no lo alcanza. Miro a la ultima – Grace – Su pelo rojizo, a pesar de que sea recién nacida, es largo se extiende como una cortina.

-¿Bella? – Escucho la melodiosa voz de Edward. Me giro y el mira para todos lados, como si me hubiera escuchado. Rió un poco, su cara se ve tan divertida, pero después su cara no es nada graciosa, pues se llena de dolor y decepción ¿Pensara que esta loco al escucharme?

En eso entra Jacob a la pieza.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien – Responde Edward mientras le muestra a Reneesme. Jacob sonríe y le acaricia los pelos a nuestra hija. Se ve tan… muerto y feliz a la vez, que no puedo describir cual es exactamente la emoción que lo embriaga en estos momentos - ¿Ya la enterraste?

-Si...– Responde. De sus ojos se puede divisar el dolor, pero esta vez es tan fuerte que se puede ver – Aun no puedo creer que ella no este...– Dice de la nada.

-Yo tampoco.

Un silencio algo largo. Jacob decide cambiar el tema.

-¿Cómo esta tu hija? -… ¿¡Hija? ¿Edward tiene una hija? No, que yo sepa el no tiene hijas, él nunca ha tenido bebés con nadie, eso me ha contado, o puede que omitiera esa parte…

-Bien, aun no se ha despertado de su desmayo, pero cuando deje a Jane en manos de una humana sabia que ella seria fuerte. Su madre lo era – Suspiro. ¿Jane era la hija de Edward? Me di cuenta que el suspiro fue por recordar a su esposa, pero ¿Entones por que se ofreció en bajar a la tierra para quedarse a mi lado?... ¡Rayos! Ahora si que necesitaba respuestas.

En eso… me empiezo a elevar por los aires, trato de bajar, pero cada vez me elevo más. Cierro mis ojos por miedo a lo que me pueda pasar. Ciento como mis pies tocan algo blando, pero aun así no los abro, ciento una manos en mi hombro… sigo sin abrirlos… pero al fin de cuentas la curiosidad se hizo más fuerte.

Me encuentro con un ángel, pero no es ni Jake ni Edward, este tiene una armadura puesta, con al cual parece un guerrero, pero es ángel, lo se por el par de alas que salen detrás de su espalda. El ángel es hermoso. Miro a mi alrededor y noto que no es el único, pues ahí mas ángeles a mi alrededor, algunos vuelan, otros caminan.

-Vamos, Bella, tienes que ver a alguien – Dice el ángel a mi lado.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Te estábamos esperando.

-¿Todos?

-Todos. Hasta Jehová, que quiere hablar unas cuantas palabras contigo.

Yo asiento con al cabeza, de seguro Dios quiere decirme que el Diablo me espera en su mundo… me lo merecía, después de todas las cosas que he hecho, además de lastimar a dos personas de su mundo mágico… camino entre los ángeles, todos me voltean a ver. Me sonrojo. Sigo caminando a paso rápido y firma hasta que llegamos frente una puerta, muy grande, el ángel la empuja y yo entro. Adelante mío esta él… Jehová.

**Pov General**

Jacob se sienta después de haber cuidado todo el día a sus bebés. Todo su mundo se vino abajo, cada parte de él estaba totalmente muerta, ni siquiera el hecho de ser ángel le emocionaba, nada si ella no estaba ahí para que él se diera cuenta que no era un monstruo**. **Ahora solo le queda esperar a que sus pequeños crespa. Alcanzaran la madures en diecisiete días, cada día tendrán un año mas, si, suena malo, pero era la forma en que los ángeles se desarrollaban, en diecisiete días tendrían diecisiete años, y se quedarían con esa edad de por vida.

-Jacob – Lo llama una voz. Él voltea y ve que es Jane.

-Hola pequeña – Le sonríe falsamente - ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Ella se sienta a su lado y lo mira a los ojos. Luego llora como un bebé, Jacob la abraza esperando que eso la ayude a que las lágrimas pasen. Después de unos minutos el sollozo de ella para y él le pregunta que pasa:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Jane?

-El otro ángel que esta contigo ¿Es mi padre? – Si, Jane lo recordaba, otra cualidad de los ángeles, que recuerdan exactamente toda su vida, desde el momento en que nacen hasta su ultimo respiro de vida.

-Si

-¿Por qué me dejo cuando era pequeña?

-Eso solo él te lo puede contar.

-¿Y si pido por favor?

-No

La chica asiente con la cabeza y se va. Jacob queda de nuevo solo y siente como su corazón roto de nuevo le molesta, que perturbador era sentir eso en medio del pecho. Tenia que quitársela de la cabeza de alguna forma, camina por la pieza, no ayuda, eso ase que piense más en ella. Pero bueno, en cada hora y cada segundo piensa en ella, es inevitable no hacerlo.

Jacob decide salir a tomar aire. Aun que no lo necesite. Sale y pase por todos los lugares de afuera, pero sobre todo se queda mirando la tumba de la mujer que sigue amando como si no estuviera muerta, solo como si se hubiera ido de viaje y en poco tiempo volvería… aun con esperanzas vanas.

Se sienta al lado de la tumba y la mira sin detenimiento.

-¿Aun la sigue esperando? – Le pregunta una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Se jira y ve a la una chica. Ella le sonríe un poco para animarle los ánimos, él le devuelve la risa.

-Si – Palpa con su mano su salo - ¿Quieres sentarte? – Ella asiente y se sienta a su lado. Lo mire y ve como él no para de mirar la tumba. Luego ve como oculta su cara entre sus manos, ella se siente mal por Jake y lo abraza.

-Tienes que mejorarte – Le susurra.

-¿Cómo? – La mira, sus ojos retienen lagrimas que jamás en la vida saldrán - ¿Cómo puedo olvidarla y sacar esto que me arde en el pecho? Dime como y tratare, pero te aseguro que no encontrar medicina que cure mi mal.

Silencio.

-Si te enamoraras de otra chica – Le responde ella.

-No, no puedo – le responde él

-Claro que puede – Le apoya ella. Sin dejar de abrazarlo. Jacob la abraza de vuelta. Abrazar se siente bien, abrazar es bueno para la salud emocional de cualquier criatura mágica, por que el mismísimo abrazo es tan mágico que nadie lo siente - ¿Por qué no te podría enamorar de nuevo?

-Ella me flecho – Le responde él.

Se separan del gran abrazo.

-¿Qué es flechar? – Pregunta la chica, notoriamente curiosa. Jacob la mira y suspira… era momento de decirle por que nunca amo a la otra chica.

-Flechar: Es lo mas raro que pasa en los Ángeles, cuando un ángel es flechado, cuando ve a la chica, es como si el mundo dejara de girar, te enamoras a primera vista y jamás podrás ver a otra chica mas hermosa que esa. Es bien fuerte el amor, y cuando tu amor muere, tu corazón junto a ella. Mi amor murió junto con Bella.

-¡Ho! – Es lo único que alcanza a responder la chica. Ella se levanta, quiere dejar sola a Jacob con su sufrimiento, pero en el momento en que se para se paraliza completamente – Jacob.

-¿Qué pas…? – Las palabras se le quedan en la boca… al otro lado del campo, se encontraba un Demonio, no, no era uno, eran cinco – Bien, retrocede y anda a buscar a Edward, yo me encargo de estos – Le ordeno Jake a la chica - ¡Ahora!

La chica corrió y unos dos Demonios quisieron atraparla. A Jake milagrosamente le salieron las alas de ángel y voló para pegarles, uno casi cae, el otro le planto un puñetazo en el estomago. Jacob sin embargo no dejo de defenderse, le pego a los Demonio y luego se le reunieron los otros tres… estaba perdido. Empuño su mano y enseguida apareció una espada, luego los Demonios también tenían las propias. Jacob ataco a uno, pero estos eran más rápidos y le pego en una de las alas, provocando que este cayera al piso que estaba a cinco metros… salio ileso.

Uno de los Demonios aterrizo frente a él y lo miro con esa cara tan oscura y vana de sentimientos. Luego le sonrió. El dolor era tanto que no se podía mover. El Demonio rió más y le hablo:

-Al parecer este ángel ya no sabe defenderse ¿Qué te paso? – Lo molesto - ¿Es que acaso una chica humana te gano?

-No te metas – Le gruño.

-Mala palabra – El demonio tomo su espada y en ese preciso momento que la iba a enterrar en el cuerpo de muchacho Edward ataco al enemigo, pero de mal forma lo ataco… como ya dije, los Demonios son muy rápidos y la espada termino clavada en una de las alas de Edward.

El ángel se miro la ala y cayo al suelo. Jacob se preocupo por su amigo. Se levanto del suelo y corrió a ayudarlo. La ala de su amigo estaba destrozada, eso era malo, cuando un ala era rota no eran muchas las posibilidades de que el ángel viva.

-¿Esta tan mal? – Pregunto Edward, quien ya casi se le cerraban los ojos. Jacob no sabía que hacer, primero la mujer que amaba y ahora su mejor amigo, el de la infancia, con el que compartió toda su vida… no, él no podía tener tanta mala suerte.

-No, esta bien, no se ve tan mal – Le mintió Jacob mientras levantaba a su amigo por el brazo y trataba que los dos salieran vivos de ahí – Gracias… amigo – Le dijo. Edward le sonrió y siguieron caminado.

Un Demonio los boto al suelo y luego tenían a los cinco de nuevo en cima. A Edward le lastimaron al otra ala y Jacob empujo al Demonio de forma que este salio volando a un fuego que estaba más allá y murió. Solo quedaban cuatro. Y no habia forma de vencerlos a todos de un golpe.

Un grito desesperado de una mujer. Luego como la barrera del viento se rompia y por ultimo algo que paso volando frente a ellos, lo que distrajo a loa Demonios. Y luego una mancha borrosa que mataba uno por uno a los Demonio que iban callendo muertos al piso… Jacob trato de enfocar la vista.

-Bella – Murmuro y luego todo se volvió negro.

**Bella Pov**

-Bella – Murmuro un lastimado Jake. Luego el y Edward se cayeron. Me preocupe por la salud de ambos, ya que los dos me ayudaron mucho, era mi tiempo de ayudarlos. Ahora comprendía todo sobre ángeles, Jehová me lo dijo todo y ahora yo también era una ángel.

Edward estaba muy lastimado, sus dos alas estaban destrozadas. Y Jacob tenia heridas que, por como vi que peleaba, me di cuenta que él no vio sus heridas, las cuales algunas eran muy profundas y otras menos.

Todos los humanos que estaban dentro de la casa salieron a ayudarme para llevarlos dentro del hogar. Yo les indique donde tenían que dejarlos… ningún humano dijo nada y solo se limitaron a hacerme caso, sin dejar de mirar mis alas. Antes de ir a verlos fui a ver a mis pequeños, los cuales estaban junto a una chica, que los miraba con adoración. Luego salí y me dirigí a curarlos.

Al entrar note que Jake ya había despertado, pero Edward seguía inconciente. Me acerque a Jacob y le salude, el me saludo de vuelta y me sonrió. Pero en sus ojos vi su confusión al verme viva.

-Dios - Le explique en una palabra. El asintió y miro a Edward.

-Velo a él primero. A mi no, las heridas del cuerpo de un ángel se sanan, pero las alas no – Me explico cuando vio que me dirigía a su lado. No respondí y me fui a ver a Edward, le empecé a vendar las alas y mientras terminaba con la ultima, me di cuenta que su temperatura estaba aumentando y que el sudor en su frente era por el calor. Me asuste.

-Jacob – Dije, él al tiro estaba a mi lado con todas las heridas curadas - ¿Qué le pasa?

-A un ángel no le pueden romper las alas, de lo contrario puede que muera, muy pocos sobreviven.

-Me estas diciendo… ¿Qué morirá?

-Puede

-Tenemos que salvarlo.

-Lo se, pero ya has hecho todo lo que podías, por ahora no se puede hacer anda. Créeme, he tratado con esto antes, solo ahí que dejar que un ángel se recupere solo o puede que nunca mas se nos cure las heridas por si solas – Me explico. Yo lo mire angustiada.

Luego de unas horas, en las cual estuve al lado de Edward para poder ver si mejoraba, no mejoro en ningún rato. Cada ves la fiebre era pero y sus alas sangraban bastante, no podía despertar. Estaba inconciente. No me gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando, pero no me di más vueltas y me fui a ver lo más importante de mi vida… mis cuatro ángeles. Entre en la pieza y vi como ya tenían la edad de un año. Jehová me contó que cada día cumplían un año mas, por lo que no tendrían una infancia normal, también por esas mismas razones me dejo bajar a la tierra de nuevo como ángel, además de muchas cosas mas que me dijo que jamás revelara a los chicos, mejor dicho, a los Ángeles de la tierra. También me contó sobre la hija de Edward, Jane, que tuvo que serle regalada a un humano por razones drásticas, también se que la esposa de Edward murió… yo ahora comprendía todo de todo.

Me senté en el bordé de la cama y los mire con amor, ojala me reconocieran y no se pusieran a llorar en mis brazos cuando se pusieran a llorar… En eso Jacob entro a la pieza, lo mire y le sonreí, el me sonrió de vuelta y se sentó a mi lado. Miro a nuestros bebés y pude notar como sus ojos se ponían felices al verlos.

-Son lindos – Argumento. Sonreí más ampliamente – y Lindas. Tan lindas como tú – Me miro y me perdí el lo negro de su mirada pasional, pero también vi en sus ojos el sufrimiento de su amigo caído. Le acaricie la mejilla.

-Cuanto me gustaría haber llegado antes para que a Edward no le pasara esto – Le fui sincera – Aun que Jehová me dio la velocidad mayor, no pude ser lo suficientemente rápida para hacer que no les hagan daño. Les he fallado, de nuevo… - El me callo con sus dedos. Lo seguí mirando a los ojos.

-Aun que hubiera llegado antes, nosotros seguiríamos peleando con Demonio y un día de estos saldríamos lastimados – Me sonrió, pero el dolor no se le quitaba del rostro – Solo espero que se mejore ¿Sabes? Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde…

-Lo se. Dios me lo contó absolutamente todo.

-¿Todo de todo?

-Todo de todo.

Cerré los ojos y me fui acercando lentamente a sus labios. Quería sentirlo de nuevo, todo en mi mente ya estaba resuelto, ya sabía a quien amaba, a quien nunca dejaría ir aun que me traicione un montón de veces. Prometo nunca mas hacer daño y tratar de mejorar todos mis errores… y con esa promesa en mente, estampe mis labios contra los suyos.

Jacob se sobresalto al sentir mis labios contra los suyos, pero no tardo en corresponderme apasionadamente. Me tomo de la cintura y me elevo por los cielos, yo aproveche de enredar mis piernas en su cintura y ver que me estaba dando todo de él de nuevo, a pesar de lo que le hice, a pesar de que casi lo mato, a pesar de lo Zorra que fui con todos. Él me recibía como si nada me hubiera pasado… Me acorralo contra la pared y bajo sus besos por mi cuello, quise gemir, pero mis bebés estaban durmiendo. Separe un poco a Jake y él me miro con los ojos llenos de deseo y pasión.

-Jake, no podemos hacerlo aquí – Sus ojos se desilusionaron – Será mejor en otro lugar. Los pequeños descansan – El me volvió a sonreír y me tomo entre sus brazos para luego sentir como me elevaba entre los aires, salía de la habitación y luego entrábamos a otra… para amarnos por toda la noche.

-Te amo – Me susurro al oído mientras me empezaba a desnudar.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno, espero que si, por que me costo mucho terminar esto en un solo día y gracias a los que lean este fic y se que no dejar reviews por lateros, ya lo se, yo también soy latera, pero si dejo reviews_

_En fin_

_Nos vemos!_


	9. ¡Raúl, Vuelve, Por favor!

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_¡Raúl, Vuelve, Por favor!_**

Ya habían pasado diez días desde el incidente con los Demonios. Edward aun seguía conciente, no mejoraba, solo empeoraba las cosas, eso nos tenia preocupados a todos, si un ángel moría… por lo que me dijo Dios… todo el año seria lleno de catástrofes, por eso mismo los tsunamis y los terremotos, pero en verdad eso no me importaba. Lo que me importaba era el bien de mi amigo. Mis bebés por otro lado, ya no eran unos bebés, como se supone que debe de pasar, crecieron mas rápidos que unos bebés, ellos cumplían un año de vida cada noche, y ahora tenían diez años… todos en la mansión lo sabían y jugaban con ellos, sus alas ya habían salido y les tendría que enseñar a volar hoy…

-Buenos días Bella – Me saluda Jacob, quien esta bajo mi cuerpo. Ahora nada nos separaba, anoche fue una gran noche a su lado después de dejar a mis pequeños en la cama para que durmieran. Los muy traviesos me reclamaron por no querer acostarse.

-Buenos días Jake ¿Cómo dormiste? – Le pregunto. Quisiera sonreír, pero Edward no se me quiere salir de la cabeza.

-Preocupado – Me responde. A él le pasa lo mismo que a mí, se preocupa por el ángel caído - ¿Y tú?

-Del mismo modo.

-¿Estas lista para enseñarle a volar a los cuatro pequeños? – Me pregunta con emoción. Jacob también les quería enseñar a volar con sus recién formadas alas. Pero en sus ojos vi una gran preocupación, como si esperaba que se aproximara algo terrorífico.

-Si – Le respondo - ¿También estas listo?

-Como nunca – Responde fingiendo mas emoción. Se levanta de la cama y se empieza a vestir. Yo me lo quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido, se ve tan desconfiado, como si no pudiera evitar algo que sucedería si o si.

Salimos de la habitación, ambos vestidos. Todos miran a Jacob como si este último tiempo no fuera el mismo, yo también lo miro ¿Y si supiera la razón por la que tuve que convertirme en ángel? No, no debe pensar en eso, él no debería saber hasta donde llegara mi alma de ángel. El tiempo que me queda a su lado, y el que aprovechare al máximo, como si solo se trataran de horas, cuando en verdad se trataban de días o puede que semanas, no me acuerdo muy bien…. Pero mejor no pensar en eso, pues lo que he sabido es que el poder de Jacob es poder tomar los poderes de los demás ángeles y demonios, no se si tomo mi velocidad, pero espero que sea así. El poder de Edward es poder volverse invisible a él y todo lo que toca a su paso.

Entramos en la pieza donde están mis pequeños, los cuatro juegan, felices. Están jugando a la botellita envenenada con otros niños, Jane los mira, en verdad los esta cuidando, con una gran sonrisa. En total ahí diez niños dentro de la pieza, cuando mis pequeños me ven y corren a mis brazos mientras dicen: ¡Mami! Me abrazan todos la cintura, son bien alto cada uno, para sus diez años, sus cabecitas me llegan hasta mis pechos. Luego saludan a Jacob, pero jamás le han dicho padre, por extraño que sea, solo de dicen por su nombre y eso no me agrada, he tratado de arreglarlo pero no he podido, solo se limitan a llamarlo de la misma forma. Jacob se pone mal a veces se hecha la culpa por ser un mal padre, pero eso no es verdad.

-¿Están listos para volar? – Le pregunto y ellos saltan de felicidad. Jane se toca el vientre, hace poco nos dio la noticia a todos de que estaba embarazada. Jacob, al tomar los poderes de otro ángel, supo al tiro que ella estaba embarazada, pero espero a que ella lo digiera y por lo que sabemos, es de otro ángel que se fue a Chile, por lo que todos viajaremos a ese lugar, en dos buses, uno manejado por un fiel amigo de Jacob que sobrevivió y el otro por un chofer que también esta vivo.

-¡Si! – Gritaron los cuatro y salieron corriendo, casi volando, pues sacaron sus alas y las agitaban para tratar de volar. Sonreí. Pero no por mucho, después del entrenamiento tenia que ir a ver a Edward, me tenía preocupada. Su empeoramiento lo estaba dejando débil y Jacob, al ser su mejor amigo, sentía su dolor… todo esto de los ángeles era horrible.

Jane se acerco con su abultado vientre, el cual crecía más rápido que el mío por la una simple razón: Los Demonios cada vez estaban más cerca. Y era mejor que reuniéramos mas ángeles pronto, si Edward moría quedaríamos en desventaja.

-¿Cómo están tus pequeños? – Le pregunto pues ella tendrá dos pequeños gemelos. Ella me sonrió y se acaricio su vientre.

-Bien, cada vez me pesan más.

-Eso es bueno.

Una vez afuera, mis pequeños estaban en fila en frente mío. Sus amigos sentados en el pasto para ver la función de ver a nuevos ángeles volar. Los mire a todos como si fueran militares. No pude evitar sonreír. Tome un poco de vuelo y alcé a Reneesme, ella empezó a agitar sus alas, pero era muy lento el movimiento.

-Vamos Reneesme ¡Tu puedes! – La apoye.

-Mami, me voy a caer – Me reclamaba ella mientras agitaba mas sus plumas. Jacob esperaba abajo por si uno de los cuatro perdía el vuelo, bueno, no estaba en el suelo, si no que elevándose por los aires que así era mas rápido. Y Ya que yo y mis pequeños nos tendríamos que elevar muchos más alto para que el viento les ayudara.

La solté y ella se quedo volando en el aire. Se tapo los ojos un ratito por miedo a caer, pero después se dio cuenta que estaba volando y miro a su alrededor, luego empezó a elevarse por todos lados, con suma felicidad. Yo fui por Grace y Alec, los eleve a los dos he hicimos el mismo procedimiento…. De pronto, un grito. Los niños corriendo y para cuando mire para abajo, note algo que me congelo los huesos… mas Demonios y Raúl no podía alzar vuelo… me desespere.

-¡Jake! – Grite, el miro en la misma dirección que yo y sus músculos se le tensaron al ver a nuestro antiguo enemigo tan cerca de mi bebé. Él voló a atacarlos, pero eran más que la vez anterior, eran quince. Yo baje a ayudarle y le pegue a uno en el vientre una patada que lo saco volando - ¡Raúl! – Grite, no lo encontré - ¡Raúl! ¿Dónde estas? – Siento como me atrapan por la espalda y Jacob me ayuda a sacarme al Demonio de encima.

El miedo me invade… no se que hacer, no se donde esta Raúl, no lo veo por ninguna parte. Sigo peleando contra los Demonios, aparecen mas entre los arbustos y nos atacan. Lo busco mientras peleo, no se que hacer con mis bebés que están volando, pero por lo menos son mas rápidos que un Demonio. Igual me invade el miedo y dejo a Jake peleando en tierra para proteger a mis pequeños que tratan de escapar de los Demonios que tratan de atraparlos a vuelo… mato a uno con mi espada mágica, se la clavo en el pecho, me quedan cinco… vuelo mas rápido a uno que quiere atrapar a Reneesme y le clavo la espada por la espalda.

Busco a Raúl, no lo encuentro, el miedo es demasiado. No puedo perder a uno de mis Ángeles. Otro Demonio me ataca, la espada se me cae de las manos y aterriza justo a un lado de Jacob, el la mira y luego a mi, sus ojos destilan miedo y dolor. Luego, por la distracción los Demonios lo atrapan de nuevo. Yo me libero del Demonio y lo mato de un puño en la cara y baria patadas a la velocidad de la luz…. Me quedan dos, los cuales escaparon y dejaron solos a mis tres pequeños… pero aun falta uno.

-¡Raúl! – Vuelvo a gritar. Miro que Jake esta en problemas, lo voy a ayudar… derrumbo a dos Demonios de un golpe, pero uno alcanza a enterrarme la espada en mi costilla. Mi respiración me falla un poco y caigo al suelo con las manos en la herida abierta – Raúl – Murmuro casi sin fuerzas - ¿Dónde estas? – Me levanto de nuevo. Jake también tiene heridas, pero no tan profundas como la que se me hizo en el pecho.

Camino, a paso lento por culpa del dolor, pero otro Demonio me empuja por la espada y caigo de nuevo al suelo. Estoy toda manchada de sangre, la herida, por ser profunda, demorara un poco en cicatrizar. Miro al Demonio, en sus ojos veo la maldad y la falta de sentimientos. Su sonrosa cínica me hace hervir la sangre y trato de darle un golpe que esquiva con facilidad. Me levanto del suelo, algo cojeando y lo miro a los ojos. Mi odio por esas cosas se agranda.

-¿Dónde esta mi hijo? – Le pregunto. El Demonio me sonríe - ¿¡Donde esta mi hijo, Demonio de mierda? – Le grito. Me caigo de nuevo al suelo por la perdida de sangre. El Demonio se me acerca y trato de pegarle de nuevo… sin éxito.

-¿Quieres saber donde esta? – Me mira con una sonrisa juguetona… lo odio – Pues, en un lugar mejor… Algo se rompe dentro de mí, algo que no es la llama en mi interior ni mi esperanza… fue mi felicidad.

-¡Nooo! – Grito con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Me levanto a atacarlo, pero el me esquiva y me pega en la espalda, de nuevo caigo al suelo. Me paro lo mas rápido que puedo - ¡Te matare maldito! – Me lanzo de nuevo sobre él, pero esta vez saca su espada y me la entierra en mi vientre, me detengo con las manos alrededor de la espada. Aun así no muero, solo si me arrancaran mis alas por completo moriría.

-Bella – Grita Jacob que trata de acercarse a mi, pero los Demonios que lo atacan son muchos… Yo me saco la espada en un rápido movimiento y se la entierro al Demonio en su pecho. El monstruo cae a mis pies y yo a su lado, sin poder respirar bien y mis manos inundadas en sangre que se escurre con facilidad sobre mi cuerpo.

Mis pequeños bajan a mi lado, los puedo ver que me miran con miedo. Miedo a que yo muera, lo que no saben es que no moriré, solo estaré delirando si es que no me cae mas sangre de la que ya he perdido. Jake derrumba al ultimo Demonio y se va a mi lado, yo solo me preocupo por mi hijo desaparecido… lo busco con mis ojos por todos lados. Se que no dejo de pronunciar su nombre como loca, pero quiero ver a mi hijo.

-Bella, lo siento tanto – Se disculpa Jake mientras me eleva entre sus brazos, mis pequeños nos miran – Bella, perdóname por favor – Me pide una y otra vez, yo quisiera poder de decir el nombre de mi hijo y poder decirle que no es su culpa, si no que las de esas malditas bestias que me lo quitaron, también es mi culpa por dejarlo solo - Bella, por favor di algo… no me dejes Bella – El tampoco no dejaba de decir mi nombre. Su voz era angustiada.

Jacob entra al cuarto en donde esta Edward, se dice que es imposible que un ángel pierda la conciencia, pero en caso de lucha con los Demonios era regla no funciona, por que los Demonios siempre nos andan quitando fuerzas con las suyas… todo había salido mal en esta batalla, perdí a uno de mis hijos, los otros tres están aterrados y Jake tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Cierro mis ojos y todo se pierde en un mar negro que me aterra, quisiera ver a mis bebés.

**Pov General**

Jacob no supo que hacer. Todo de nuevo era su culpa, y solamente su culpa por no poder ser más fuerte, por no poder ser más rápido y también por no ser el mejor padre. Él debió de darse cuenta primero cuando los Demonios lo atacaron, pero no, él siempre teniendo que hacer todo mal. Siempre todo era malo, nada le salía bien, era un asco. No entendía que era lo que Bella vio en él.

-¿Y los pequeños? – Pregunta la misma chica de la otra vez. Jacob la mira y luego vuelve a mirar a Bella, la mujer de su vida, que esta inconciente en la cama.

-En su pieza, no han querido salir. Tienen miedo, sienten el miedo de su hermano que desapareció – Le comenta triste – No se que hacer… se supone que yo era el mas fuerte, el que debía de cuidar a todos, pero por lo visto… soy un total asco… no se que hacer, todo esta en blanco, además ya perdí a uno de mis hijos – Mira a la chica y esta se sienta en la cama a su lado – Lo siento, no debería de decirte estas cosas, no quiero angustiarte.

Ella pone una mano en su hombro y le sonríe.

-Yo siempre he tenido confianza de que todo saldrá bien si dejas que Dios haga lo que tenga que hacer… pero también es por creer en uno mismo ¿Tu crees en que puedas hacerlo? – Le apoya la chica.

-No, nunca se debe de confiar en mi… siempre terminare haciendo daño a cualquiera – Jacob no la quiere ver a los ojos, pero por inercia lo hace y se miran. La chica es bonita, pero no tanto como su Bella.

-Yo creo en ti, y no me has hecho daño ¿O miento? – Le dice ella. Jacob niega con la cabeza y la abraza.

-Gracias – Le susurra.

-No ahí de que… - Le responde ella. Se separan del abrazo y los dos se quedan mirando a los ángeles caídos - ¿Cuándo mejorara Edward? – Jacob se inca de hombros, ella toma eso como un: No lo se - ¿Y Bella?

-Despertara en cualquier rato… espero, por que después tendré que recordarle la mala noticia aun que me duela decírselo, ella ama mucho a nuestros hijos, yo me odio por no protegerlos, por no protegerla.

-No es tu culpa, los Demonios atacaron.

Jacob no responde. La chica sabe que no debe de decir más, todo lo que ella diga, él tratara de seguir pensando que es su culpa… _Pobre Jake…_Piensa ella mientras sale de la pieza y se va al patio, donde toma un poco de aire fresco, eso si que hace bien.

**Bella Pov**

_No, no, noooo_… grita mi mente, he despertado desde hace un rato y el dolor en mi pecho no ha parado desde que entre en mi pieza. Acompañada de Jacob, él me contó todo de nuevo, pues la mente de un ángel rara vez se borra y el supo instantáneamente que la mía se borraría por tal brutal golpe que me han dado en el pecho. Miro a Jake con ojos demacrados, él también absorbe mi dolor, y en sus ojos se refleja un dolor más grande que el mió, pues él siempre anda sufriendo más que yo.

-Bella, lo siento tanto... – Trata de disculparse, pero yo no lo dejo. Lo beso en los labios tratando de olvidarme de todo lo sucedido, solo Jacob puede hacerme olvidar de todo lo que ha pasado este día – Bella – Susurra él cuando me aparto un poco de sus labios.

-Quiero que me hagas olvidar Jacob, quiero que hagas que no recuerde hasta mi nombre. Que me quites este dolor – Dirigí una de sus manos a mi pecho adolorido – Quiero que me ames como siempre lo has hecho – Y lo bese de nuevo… esa noche Jacob me hizo de nuevo el amor como siempre lo hemos hecho, pero esta ves fue entre promesas que me juro jamás romper…

…Al otro día me levanto con ese mismo dolor en el pecho, no puedo dejarlo de lado, jamás se me borrara de la memoria la perdida de mi Raúl, siempre estará en mi corazón, por que mis pequeños son lo mas importante que ahí en mi vida y seguiré en pie por ellos.

-¡A despertado! – Entra eufórica una chica, de pelo largo y castaño, los ojos marrones y la piel algo blanca - ¡A despertado! – Vuelve a anunciar. Jake la mira y sonríe un poco ¿Por qué nunca es posible ser feliz completamente? Primero casi perdimos a Edward y ahora he perdido a unos de mis hijos, soy un asco de madre, y una mala amiga, cuando se supone que prometería en cuidar a todos y no volver hacer nunca mas daño.

-Ya, ya voy – Le comunico. La chica sale de la pieza. Miro a Jake, él me mira unos segundos y abra la boca para hablar, pero se arrepiente y la cierra, haciendo que todos su dientes suenen en el acto - ¿Me tienes que decir algo? – El asiente. Lo tomo de su calida mano y lo condujo a la cama… lo amo tanto, pero mis hijos son lo mas importante para mi, ellos están sobre todas las cosas. Igual, si pierdo a Jake caería en un foso sin fondo, del donde todo seria nada mas que una oscuridad que me atemorizara por toda la vida… lo necesitaba para mantenerme en pie.

-Bella – Me tomo una de mis manos y sentí como una descarga corría por completo mi cuerpo. Ojala jamas dejara de sentir esas sensaciones cuando él estaba cerca – Yo… no quería contarte esto, pero es inevitable – Mi corazón saltaba como loco en mi pecho – Cuando acepte que Jehová me bajara a la tierra también tuve que aceptar ciertas cosas que serian dolorosas – Miro el suelo, sabia que le dolía decirme esto a la cara. Se la eleve y le di un beso en los labios. El me dio una sonrisa triste y prosiguió -… Ellos Bella, solo nos quedaremos con unos, dos de los pequeños morirán – Mi corazón se paro.

-Jake… - Murmure. En sus ojos vi que no me mentía, que todo lo que me decía era simplemente la verdad – Jacob… no… - Me use a llorar. No podía perder a mis pequeños, mis hijos… - Jacob… abrázame…. – Necesitaba de un abrazo que uniera las piezas de mi corazón y solo los suyos me completaban de verdad – Abrázame por favor... - Aun que ya me estaba abrazando quería que me abrazara mas fuerte… y llore, llore por no se cuento tiempo… Jacob me acaricio mis cabellos todo el rato.

-¿Mejor? – Pregunto al ver que yo ya no lloraba. Lo mire a los ojos y lo bese, un beso que demostraba cuanto lo amaba. El me lo devolvió sin decir nada, pero el beso era doloroso, como si se tratara de una despedida – Por favor, Bella, no me hagas esto – No lo seguí mirando, sabia que para él mi dolor era el doble de doloroso, incluso puede que el triple… después de todo, yo era la elegida de su corazón y eso implicaba muchas cosas… algunas malas, como: Vulnerabilidad… y cosas buena: Nunca se alejaría de mi lado.

-Lo siento – Me disculpo – No quiero hacerte mas daño del que ya te he hecho… no se como es que sigue conmigo. No quiero decir que no te amo. Pero tu has visto lo que he hecho ¿Crees que no veo tu dolor? Se que recuerdas ese día, y mucho. Yo… lo siento tanto Jacob, en verdad no se en lo que estaba pensando… yo te amo – Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y escucho su acompasado corazón, sus latidos juntos a los míos crean una hermosa melodía.

-No tienes por que disculparte, Bella, yo también tengo la culpa. Nunca te dije que te ame y tampoco debí de estar con Lizzie, debí de explicarte todo el mismo día que te hice el amor. Pero cuando me besaste, no se que fue que me paso que perdí toda razón de controlarme – Me explico.

-Te amo.

-Te aseguro que yo mas.

Luego de volver a hacer el amor… creo que nunca nos cansaríamos de hacerlo… salimos de la pieza. Tenia unas ansias muy notorias de ver como estaba mi otro ángel de la guarda, pero a pesar de que estaba feliz por él, no estaba feliz de haber perdido a mi hijo y peor aun saber que perderé a los demás y no podré hacer nada de nada… eso me lastimada hasta el fondo de mi corazón… desearía poder reparar algunas cosas y así que no hayan pasado ninguna de las cosas que nos llevaron a esto… casi el borde de la muerte de un ángel, yo ser un ángel, la desaparición de uno de mis bebés y el dolor de Jacob al recordar mis errores…

Entre en la sala y vi como Edward miraba hacia la puerta cuando entramos. Me sonrió y le sonreí por inercia. Me acerque a él y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, luego le acaricie la cara. Era un buen amigo mío y verlo así me mataba y me seguirá matando.

-Lo siento – Me disculpo. Veo que Edward no entiende lo que quiero decir – Debí de haber llegado más rápido. Todo es mi culpa…- Edward me calla con unos de sus dedos y me da esa espectacular sonrisa.

-No es tu culpa, además ¡Mírame! Si no fuera por ti de seguro estaría… muerto – Temblé al escuchar la ultima palabra, no me lo quería imaginar muerto, todo menos las personas que amo y que me aman – Gracias… por todo.

-Por lo menos ahora se que te mejoras, nos tenias tan preocupados ¿No es así Jake? – Lo miro y el asiente de cabeza. Ha estado muy callado, de seguro reflexionando lo que le dije hace unos momentos y con de alejarse de mi para no lastimarlo mas... - ¿Jake? – Me levanto y lo miro - ¿Qué te pasa Jake? ¿Te duele algo? – El niega - ¿Entones que?

Edward al parecer también sabe que es lo que le pasa.

-Esta desconfiado – Me responde a mis espaldas – No tiene idea de cómo es que tú pudiste volver y para variar convertida en un ángel.

-¿Tan fácil soy de leer? – Pregunta Jake dirigiendo su mirada a la de su amigo. Yo sin embargo me lo quedo mirando… por desgracia no le puedo dar una respuesta. No deseo lastimarlo de nuevo y hacerlo feliz todo el tiempo que me queda a su lado… Jake me mira - ¿Por qué?

-No te lo puedo decir. Me prohibieron decírtelo.

-¿Y por que exactamente a mi?

-No puedo.

En eso entra el chofer que se llevara a los hombres adultos en el segundo bus. En el otro estaré yo Jake y todos los niños pequeños con sus madres. Llega a nuestro lado y nos anuncia que ya todo esta listo. Yo asiento y voy a buscar a mis hijos mientras Jacob toma en brazos a Edward para llevarlo al bus donde yo le daría urgencia medica… era hora de partir a Chile y encontrar a mas ángeles… esto me decía que era solo el principio.

* * *

_Bien, espero sus reviews, por favor, yo se que artos leen esto pero no se animan en dejar review._

_Christydechiba: ¡Gracias! El video me encanto, te quedo hebie (Bakan) no se como terminar de agradecértelo. Ha y otra cosa, la chica claro que la puedes usar, pues la hice para que sea un apoyo para los chicos en momentos duros, pero aun no le tengo nombre, en fin, este capitulo te lo dedico, ya que a despertado Edward._


	10. Mi Mejor Amigo Es Un Ángel

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Mi Mejor Amigo Es Un Ángel_**

Las cosas ya estaban en su lugar. Se iban a usar al final tres buses, el primero en donde iría, Jacob, Edward y yo, con otras personas más, en el segundo iban a ir las demás personas y en el tercero irían todas las provisiones para el largo trayecto que nos esperaba. Yo me senté en una de las últimas sillas y Jacob a mi lado. Su mano entrelazada con la mía. Lo mire y pude ver que estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunte. Un apretó de mano. Me miro a los ojos.

-Mmm… nada, solo pensaba.

-¿En que?

-Nada importante.

No decidí volver a preguntarle. Mire por la ventana. El bus ya estaba en movimiento. Suspire. Me levante de mi asiento y fui a ver a Edward, quien en condiciones a mejorado un poco, me senté a su lado en el asiento y le mire, él solo miraba por la ventana hacia el exterior. Toque su hombro y el volteo a mirarme. Me sonrió, esa sonrisa torcida que puede enamorar a cualquier chica.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Le pregunte. Mi corazón se acelero al verlo tan débil. Edward miro sobre mi hombro, no se a quien, pero no quise voltear a ver.

-Si, un poco. Debí de tener mas cuidado con los ataques, tal vez tenga que entrenar un poco cuando nos detengamos, o por lo menos ensayar mis alas. Se supone que estas no se dañan, muchas veces se usan como un escudo para proteger al ángel en si. Extraño caso.

Asentí.

-¿Cuándo crees que hagamos la primera para? Digo, no es que me este aburriendo al viaje, acabamos de partir, pero no me ha gustado, jamás en mi vida, estar sentada tanto tiempo – Dije. Mire el paisaje que se extendía por la ventana de Edward. Él no respondió, me miro y como si leyera mis pensamientos me dijo.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle? – Comento con pena. Me sobresalte. Temblé. Lo mire a los ojos y hable.

-¿De… de que hablas? – Pregunte. Sabia exactamente de que era de lo que hablaba, sin embargo, no quería esa conversación de cómo fue que me dejaron ser un ángel. Edward rodó los ojos. Trate de desarmar el gran nudo en mi garganta.

-No te hagas la mensa, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. A eso de cómo eres un ángel. Siempre ahí una consecuencia. Y no quiero que Jacob le pase algo malo, ya ha sufrido suficiente este último tiempo. Si supieras las dudas que tiene en estos momentos, puedo leer su mente, no esta seguro de lo que hace, y, eso, por su puesto, es un peligro.

Solté aire mire mis manos, con las cuales jugaba por el nerviosismo. Tome mucho aire y mi corazón se acelero. Mire el tapizado plomo de los asientos y luego el suelo blanco de en medio del Bus. Afuera aun era de día. Mire a Edward y vi que no desistirá hasta que una respuesta salga de mi boca. Fruncí el ceño y la boca. Era mejor decirle qué no era de su incumbencia, pero la vida de Jacob estaba en juego.

-No soy un ángel normal – Respondí con rapidez. Edward se río en voz alta. Me sonroje, mire para todos lados para ver si alguien se había volteado a vernos. Suspire en relajación cuando me percate de que nadie se dio vuelta. No me gustaba llamar la atención.

-Es lo se, lo que quiero saber ¿Qué no ahí de normal en ti?

Tenia que decirle, confiaba a que se lo guardara como un secreto por toda su vida. Lo mire a los ojos y tome una de sus manos, el entendió mi mensaje y asintió la cabeza. Cerré mis ojos y respire varias veces. Me tranquilice. Con Edward podía confiar, en las buenas y en las malas estaría ahí para apoyarme, como lo ha hecho desde que lo conocí. Sonreí.

-No tengo una protección contra los Demonios, ósea que si ellos quieren convertirme, seré un demonio. En segunda, si llego viva al final de todos, moriré, me quedare junto a Jehová todo lo que me queda de existencia. Tercera, tendré que beber la sangre de un humano cada un mes para tener mi cuerpo firme. No creo que cumpla la última. No quiero ser un monstruo y se supone que un ángel no hace eso, pero la mordida del demonio quedo pegada a mi cuerpo y Satanás agrego esa ultima regla, no pudieron hacer que no fuera cumplida. Cada luna llena, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin ser yo, beberé la sangre de un humano.

Edward me mira sin sorpresas, sin reproche. Solo se me quedo mirando, pensativo. Miro por la ventana. Me entro el sueño. Mis fuerzas eran tan vanas que sorprendían, tal vez era algo relacionado con ser ángel. Edward me miro y me pregunto si tenía sueño. Yo asentí y me apoye en su pecho. Siempre se puede tener a alguien de mejor amigo. Con sus manos acariciándome la cabeza… me quede profundamente dormida…

… Me desperté con un estrepitoso sonido. El del coche al frenar bruscamente. Abrí mis ojos y pude notar que Edward dormía a mi lado. Su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con la cara pacifica. Sonreí, el dolor en sus facciones cada vez era menos y sus alas ya las podía ocultar. Lo que me decía que su recuperación era todo un milagro. Me pare y me fui a los asientos de atrás para poder sentarme junto a Jacob, el cual seguía despierto. Mire por las ventanas, era de noche. Lo mire y pude ver que estaba un poco serio. Me senté a su lado y entrelace nuestras manos. El me miro.

-¿Se puede saber por que estas tan amargado? – Le pregunte mientras me inclinaba y me acostaba en su pecho caliente. El paso un brazo por mi cintura en forma de posesión. Me sonroje al sentirlo tocándome así.

-¿Y puedo saber yo por que están tan amiguitos con Edward? – Me pregunto entre dientes. Pude entender que le pasaba. Estaba celoso de Edward, y no lo culpo, después de todo por lo que ha paso, tiene que tener dudas.

-Nada, ahora solo somos amigos. El me ayuda con mis problemas y viceversa. Me preocupo por él, esta herido y tengo que cuidarlo. Fue mi culpa que terminara así, pudo haber muerto – El me miro por un rato y luego por las ventanas, aun que poco se podía ver – Oye – Tome su cara entre mis manos y le obligué a verme – No quiero que tengas mas dudas, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero tres de nuestros hijos están en este bus. Yo te amo, no me gusta que tengas duda de eso – Y lo bese. Su boca se unió a la mía, no tarda en responderme. Su lengua provoco que abriera mis labios y que su lengua jugara con la mía. Gemí, me sonroje y me separe de él.

El se sentó normalmente y me miro con una de esas espectaculares sonrisas suyas, tan blancas que llegan a desmayar.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo. Han pasado muchas cosas, no me siento seguro. ¿Me perdonas? No quería dudar de ti, y menos ahora que perdimos a Raúl. No me gusta verte triste o enojada.

Mi corazón se estremeció.

-Te entiendo, lo mismo pienso yo. Pero, con o sin nuestros hijos, nosotros seguiremos juntos – Esa fue una pequeña mentira, no la ultima, pero una mentira que tenia que decirle para no dañarlo. Por en cualquier momento me pasaría algo que nos separaría. - Te amo.

-Te amo demasiado – Me respondió el mientras me besaba ligeramente la punta de los labios.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que decidí de deshacerme de preguntar que rondaban como locas en mi mente.

-¿Qué crees que pasara con Edward? ¿Mejorara pronto? ¿O lo que tiene no mejora? – Me preocupaba por mi amigo. El cual amaba como a un hermano, después de todo, así seria las cosas entre el y yo desde ahora. Teníamos que dejar el pasado atrás, como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Si, mejorara, es un ángel fuerte. Se ha recuperado de cosas mejores. Como de la mujer que lo flecho… - Yo conocía ese concepto, y, aun que espero que Jacob no se entere, yo no estaba flechada – Él estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero ella murió de cáncer, luego de un parto y le dejo una hija que hasta ahora el no había podido encontrar.

-Jane – Aventure. Jacob asintió.

-Si lo hubieras visto, jamás vi un rostro peor, le costo recuperarse doscientos años, ya para entonces nos había asignado la misión de venir a la tierra, por lo que nos entrenamos seis meses antes de venir, y, sin embargo, no funciono como yo lo esperaba, por que te encontré a ti.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ella, digo, la flechada de Edward?

-Tanya ¿Por qué?

-Solo, curiosidad. No se casi nada de ustedes de cuando eran ángeles. Me siento como aparte, solo quiero saber que fue mas de lo que hicieron, que misiones le otorgaron… - Me sonroje – O con que chicas han estado – Yo creo que para Jake no tenia que ser un secreto que estaba celosa de las mujeres que él pudo haber tocado.

Jacob se río y me miro.

-Si eso es lo que quiere saber, no se con quien ha estado Edward, pero yo no he estado con nadie antes que tu, juro que te lo dije la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Bueno, deben de ser ideas mías – Miro por la ventana las estrellas del cielo. Seguí su mirada y me tope con la luna, la cual era menguante y en poco tiempo seria una luna llena. Me estremecí - ¿Tienes frió?

Me pregunto mi Jake al notar mi temblor.

-Si, un poco – Le mentí, otra vez, no me gustaba mentirle, pero era eso o decirle toda la verdad sobre lo que me podía pasar y pasara de verdad. El me acurruco entre sus brazos e hizo aparecer sus alas, con las cuales me enrollo para que mantenga mi calor corporal – Gracias.

-No ahí de que. Lo aria todo por ti, hasta perseguirte hasta el infierno si fuera necesario – Me beso apasionadamente. No pude evitar devolverle el beso. Pase mis manos por su cabello sedoso y luego nos separe. Estábamos en un lugar público.

Me quede dormida en su calor.

Al despegar al día siguiente, fue un lió sacarme las alas de Jacob de encima. Pero cuando lo logre fui a ver a mis hijos, los cuales ya tenían una edad bastante adelantada, ya no eran bebes, lo que me daba rabia, crecían tan rápido que no tenían una vida como un niño normal deba tenerlas. Solo unos días mas y tendrían un desarrollo completo, pero, por ahora, aun seguían siendo unos niños. Le acaricie los pelos de la cabeza a los cuatro, que dormían acurrucaditos y bien juntitos. Como si todo fuera tan normal. Sonreí y me fui a ver a Edward, quien aun seguía durmiendo placidamente en la silla. Tome una cobija y le tape antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. El murmuro un nombre que no fui capaz de entender, pero no trate de debatirme intentando saber que dijo. Fui a donde estaba Jake, quien ya estaba despierto en la silla, mirando al exterior. Me senté a su lado.

-En unos minutos llegaremos a nuestra primera parada por falta de gasolina – Me dijo y me dio un beso en los labios - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien. Edward parece que mejora y nuestro hijos aun siguen con su crecimiento rápido – Murmure lo ultimo un poco enojada. Jacob se río de mi frustración y me beso la cabeza. Le di la espalda, pero no me duro mucho el enojo, ya que empezó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo – Ya, suéltame – Dije entre risas.

Jacob me soltó y me sonrió. Creo que casi me desmayo en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Con un animo mejor? – Pregunto levantándose del asiento.

-Si gracias – Le respondí levantándome junto a él – Y ¿Qué haremos? Yo digo, pues estar en el bus casi todo un día es realmente aburrido. No podemos hacer nada de nada – Mire a Jake a los ojos y pude notar una mirada picara en ellos.

Me tomo de la mano y me subió al tercer piso del bus, el cual estaba completamente vació. Cerró la puerta que separaba a los pisos y me miro con esa sonrisa tan única y dulce suya. Me tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarme, quise intensificar el beso, pero él antes de separo y empezó a cerrar todas las cortinas que habían, luego tiro varios asientos para atrás lo mas que podían, haciendo como un nuevo piso algo mas elevado. Volvió y me beso de nuevo.

Mi boca lo recibió con mucho gusto. Él poco a poco me desvistió y se desvistió a el también. Lo necesitaba en mi vida, de eso no tenia la menor duda, era tanta mi sed por su cuerpo que no recordaba cuantas veces lo hemos hecho hasta ahora… Jake me acostó en la cama de sillones y empezó un largo beso por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi centro. Ahogué mi grito en mis labios al sentir su lengua penetrarme para que no haya sospechas de lo que hicimos aquí arriba. Su lengua recorrió toda mi intimidad, de arriba para abajo, bebiendo de mi cada cosa que encontraba a su paso. Yo me mordía el labio para no gemir de excitación, el pacer me estaba volviendo loca y quería soltarlo. Su lengua era tan maestra que el orgasmo se fue produciendo, y quería explotar, pero antes de eso, Jacob se alejo de mí, dejándome necesitada de su toque.

Iba a reclamar cuando me penetro de un golpe. Ahogué el grito y murmure.

-O, si Jake, así. Vamos, se rápido – El entendió mi mensaje y con un gemido, del cual salio mi nombre. Me embistió.

Sus penetraciones eran rápidas. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis senos, los cuales acaricio y provocara que mis piernas se enredaran a su cintura mientras mi espalda se arqueaba hasta más no poder. Mi respiración era dificultosa. El orgasmo que había dejando a medio camino empezaba a formarse de nuevo, quería salir en forma de un grito pero yo no lo iba a permitir. Me mordí el labio más fuerte. Jacob aumento el choque de nuestras caderas, las cuales, al juntarse piel contra piel, se escuchaban como pequeñas cachetadas. Con mucho esfuerzo me senté, aun con sus embestidas entre mis piernas humedeciendo más mi intimidad, la cual ya estaba muy excitada. Lo bese mientras el orgasmo se expandía por mi cuerpo. Ahogamos nuestras voces en nuestras bocas. Jacob se derramo en mi interior. Suspire mientras me acostaba de nuevo en la silla.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – Pregunto después de un rato que recupero el aliento.

-Si, gracias – Dije mientras me quedaba dormida.

Desperté cuando el bus se estaciono fuertemente. Busque a Jake a tientas con la mano, pero no lo encontré. Abrí mis ojos y note que las sillas ya estaban de nuevo en su posición. Jacob sentado en otra sillas lejos de mi y yo totalmente vestida, al igual que èl. Sonreí. Hacer el amor con él era lo mejor que podíamos hacer juntos. Me levante y me fui junto a su lado. Las cortinas ya estaba abiertas y la puerta que separaba los dos pisos igual. Mire a Jake, quien de nuevo estaba pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Jacob? – Le pregunte. Él me miro y pude ver una duda en sus ojos.

-Bella… ¿Tomas la píldora? – Debo admitir que me sorprendí por su pregunta. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los dos ha usado protección a la hora de hacer el amor. Me asuste.

-Ahí no, Jacob ¿Y si me quede embarazada de nuevo? – Pregunte con temor. – ¿De nuevo me embarazaría de cuatrillizos? No creo que pueda embarazarme de nuevo, no de tantos.

-Tranquila, eso de los cuatrillizos era para solamente una vez. Ahora no, solo te embarazarías de uno normal – Miro por la ventana – Si te quedaras embarazada, tu hijo saldría normal, o un medio ángel – Me miro y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos – Y eso no es bueno, para nada bueno.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando se tiene un hijo por segunda vez con un ángel, el segundo nunca es bueno. No puedes quedarte embarazada de nuevo, no me lo perdonaría… Si te quedaras embarazada de nuevo, te perdería para siempre… el bebe te succionará la vida poco a poca hasta la hora de nacer. No es bueno.

En eso me entro una duda.

-Jacob, si yo en estos momentos estuviera embarazada ¿Qué harías con el bebe?

-Se que suena cruel y malvado, un ángel no debería hacer esa cosas, pero te pediría, y esta vez en serio, que abortes. No te puedo perder, no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Lo mire, un poco adolorida por el mero hecho de que él mataría a nuestro bebe si llegara a quedar embarazada. Me estremecí y me levante del asiento. Jacob me agarro de la muñeca.

-Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, solo hago lo que es conveniente – Pude ver en sus ojos la suplica y el dolor. Me senté de nuevo y me acosté en su pecho.

-Tenemos que ver si estoy embarazada – Le dije.

-Si, ya lo había pensado antes. Por eso, ahora que estamos estacionados, podemos buscar una prueba de embarazo para que la pruebes ¿qué dices?

No lo pensé ni dos veces.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Nos bajamos del bus.

* * *

_Gracias por esperar pacientemente a que este capitulo saliera, se que me demore mucho y lo siento de veras. Espero que me dejen un review por lo menos, por favor. Nos vemos_


End file.
